Amore mio
by Etherias Hanako D Kyoteru
Summary: Trafalgar Law a formé une alliance avec l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Mais plusieurs îles séparent DressRosa de Punk Hazard et suite aux événements furtifs, les Hearts se sont réunis afin de soutenir leur capitaine après six mois de séparation. Cependant, après de nombreux plans stratégiques élaborés, Law ne s'attendait décidément pas à ce qu'une femme bouleverse ses plans.
1. Chapitre I : Curiosité

Une brise fraîche caressait doucement la coque du Sunny Go, le soleil éclairait les faibles reflets des différentes nuances de bleu qui divaguaient selon le mouvement des vagues. Un calme olympien régnait à bord du navire, à vrai dire, tous les membres de l'équipage du chapeau de paille dormaient sereinement, le seul éveillé était le capitaine initiateur de l'alliance pirate. Trafalgar Law, le chirurgien de la mort, il guettait silencieusement l'horizon. Pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait briser cet instant, en effet le chapeau de paille était un peu trop hyperactif pour lui, c'était son opposé, lui il appréciait lire dans le calme et rester seul. Malheureusement, le chapeau de paille ne cessait de le coller et d'être tactile avec lui. Sa respiration émit un lourd soupir, puis un sourire naquit sur son visage lorsqu'il vit son sous-marin jaune immerger à la surface et s'amarrer près du Sunny. Ses frères d'armes sortirent un par un et montèrent à bord du bateau.

"_Bonjour capitaine ! Annoncèrent-ils guilleret de revoir leur chef. Le dit capitaine leur gratifia d'un signe de tête puis accorda une douce caresse à son second qui se tenait maintenant à ses côtés.

_J'ai une tâche à régler avant qu'on ne parle de la réunion stratégique, Bepo tu restes à bord avec Sachi et Penguin, les autres vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations respectives. Ils acquiescèrent et se séparent."

Le chirurgien de la mort sauta à bord de son navire, les talons résonnant un doux tintement dans les dédales du Subnautilus. Une fois arrivé dans sa cabine, il déposa son nodachi et son long manteau près de la porte. Il partit vers son bureau, et fouilla dans sa poche avant d'en sortir une feuille pliée. Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres, il rangea la feuille dans un de ses tiroirs avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain privée. A l'intérieur il se permit d'ôter son fabuleux couvre chef et de passer une de ses mains dans ses cheveux ébènes, il entreprit donc d'aller se doucher. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, Law lisait avec intérêt un livre sur la médecine quand on vient frapper à sa porte.

"_Entrez. La porte s'entrouvrit au début, laissant apparaître une patte duveteuse blanche, pour s'ouvrir complètement.

_Capitaine, les chapeaux de paille sont réveillés, nous n'attendons plus que vous. Désolé.. Une fâcheuse tendance que son second avait de s'excuser pour un rien. Trafalgar ferma son livre et se leva de son fauteuil.

_Merci Bepo, j'arrive tout de suite tu peux y aller."

Le sonar du sous-marin retentissait telle une douce mélodie pour les oreilles du chirurgien, en effet cela changeait des incessantes exclamations du Marchand de paille. Il remonta vers l'extérieur et sauta avec agilité sur la pelouse du Sunny. Personne n'était dehors, mais un boucan incroyable sortait de la cuisine. Law se massa les tempes sentant que la journée allait être fatigante, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte qui menait au réfectoire, il aperçut au loin un corps inconnu qui flottait. Alerté par sa curiosité, Trafalgar ordonna à Bepo de plonger pour récupérer le corps, quand il remonta à bord tous les membres de l'alliance pirate s'étaient rassemblés. Il déposa le corps inerte d'une jeune femme à la longue chevelure brune, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et certaines blessures étaient découvertes.

"_Emmenez là à l'infirmerie. Sans plus de question, Sachi obéit et la prit dans des bras telle une princesse et l'emmena à bord du sous marin en pressant le pas pour arriver rapidement à l'infirmerie"

Law arriva peu de temps après, la jeune femme était allongée sur une table d'opération. Il la scanda du regard avant d'aller se laver les mains et enfiler des gants en latex. Il entreprit donc de lui enlever ses vêtements, laissant apparaître une multitude de blessures dont une qui attira spécifiquement son regard argenté. Une longue entaille partait de son épaule droite jusqu'à son aine gauche, elle était poreuse tellement elle était infectée. Le chirurgien souffla et entama les soins nécessaires pour que la jeune femme reste en vie. Deux heures plus tard, la plupart des plaies étaient suturées ou bandées et désinfectées. La brune avait été installée dans une cabine adjacente à l'infirmerie et plusieurs perfusions étaient plantées dans son bras. La journée se déroula normalement, un tour de garde avait été instauré au cas où notre chère invitée se réveillerait, c'est aux alentours de midi lors du tour du garde de Penguin que la brune ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis Penguin s'approcha prudemment vers le lit.

"_Salut, je m'appelle Penguin et toi tu t'appelles comment ? Sa voix était chaleureuse, cela permit à la jeune fille devant lui de se sentir rassurer. Elle voulut s'asseoir mais le brun l'en empêcha. Évites le capitaine dit que tes blessures sont assez sévères et qu'il faut que tu te ménages. La brune croisa le regard du Heart qui resta stupéfait, les yeux de la jeune femme étaient d'un gris sidéral mais l'un d'entre eux possédait une sorte de dessin baroque implanté sur sa rétine. Elle ferma aussitôt son œil gauche visiblement gênée.

_Hanako. Sa voix était faible et enrouée, tellement que ça l'épuisait de parler.

_Très bien dans ce cas Hanako, je reviens je vais aller chercher le capitaine et ramener accessoirement de quoi te nourrir."

Il ne dit pas un mot de plus et sortit de la pièce. Pendant ce temps, Hanako observa la pièce dans laquelle elle séjournait, plutôt simple mais sans pour autant être désagréable. Plusieurs bruits de pas se firent entendre puis des silhouettes apparurent à travers la chambranle de la cabine. Le chirurgien prit une chaise et vint s'asseoir près d'elle, le reste des membres au courant de la nouvelle arrivée restaient en retrait. Trafalgar sortit un calepin et un stylo et fixa la jeune femme.

"_Penguin m'a dit que tu t'appelais Hanako, c'est bien ça ? Hanako hocha la tête positivement. Très bien miss, tu as deux côtes fêlées ainsi que plusieurs blessures qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère. Sinon quel âge as tu ?

_26 ans. Penguin revint avec un plateau rempli de nourriture qu'il posa près de son capitaine, qui soit dit en passant lui tendit un verre d'eau avec un cachet.

_Bois c'est contre la douleur. Elle se mit difficilement en position assise sous le regard froid du chirurgien et le remercia. D'où viens tu ? Hanako réfléchit un instant puis écarquilla son œil droit. D'une voix tremblante elle lui répondit

_Je ne m'en souviens plus.. Sa voix était trop franche pour qu'elle mente. Trafalgar grogna puis le second capitaine débuta une conversation.

_Salut Hanako, moi c'est Luffy le futur roi des pirates, dis dis tu veux rejoindre mon équipage ?

_Pas question. Trancha Law. Elle fera partie des Heart et c'est non négociable. Hanako attendrit par la scène qui se déroulait devant elle sourit doucement.

_Quoi Hanako d'amour ne fera pas partie de notre équipage. Pleurnicha Sanji dans une position chevaleresque.

_Crétin de sourcil roulé. Murmura le bretteur

_Tu veux te battre sale Marimo ?!

_Quand tu veux Love Cook. Renchérit Zoro prêt à dégainer son sabre. Une aura menaçante émanait maintenant du grand corsaire.

_Sortez tous de mon bateau. Clair, net, précis, ne laissant aucune chance de répliquer. Tous sortirent à vitesse grand V. Penguin m'a parlé de ton œil gauche. Avant qu'il en demande quoique ce soit, elle ouvrit son deuxième œil et le laissa l'observer. Room, Shambles. Son œil gauche atterrit dans la main tatouée du chirurgien qui le contempla en se demandant où il avait déjà vu ce dessin.

_Le signe des démons. Trafalgar releva la tête. Le dessin sur mon œil c'est le signe des Demons...Capitaine. D'un coup tout fut plus clair dans sa tête puis un sourire taquin s'affiche sur son visage.

_Capitaine ?

_Je ne connais pas votre prénom et vous venez de dire que je faisais désormais partie de votre équipage. Se justifia-t-elle.

_Trafalagar Law et oui j'ai bien dit ça. Dis moi comment es tu arrivée jusqu'ici ? Il la questionna pendant qu'il remettait son œil à sa place d'origine. Et comment tu t'es fait toutes ses blessures ?

_Je ne me souviens plus, mon dernier souvenir remonte à deux jours, je me battais contre des hommes puis après c'est le noir total. Quand à mes blessures. Un flash lui revint mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ce sont des satanistes qui me les ont faite.

Law fronça les sourcils.

_Bien en tout cas, tu devras faire attention à tes gestes, évites les mouvements brusques et reposes toi. Tu peux bouger mais doucement marche le moins possible, compris ? La brune acquiesça puis en sentant le drap frotter contre sa peau, elle remarqua enfin sa tenue.

_Excusez moi capitaine mais où sont mes anciennes affaires ? Il est vrai qu'Hanako n'avait plus que des sous vêtement et ses bandages qui l'habillaient.

_Elles étaient déchirées, mais tu en as d'autres à ta gauche. La brune tourna la tête et vit effectivement qu'il y avait bel et bien des affaires et fut soulagée en voyant sa jarretière."

Oubliant qu'un homme était dans la pièce, elle enfila sa jarretière et le sweat noir et jaune qui était à son chevet laissant apparaître de vieilles cicatrices notamment une large dans son dos. Law la détailla sans aucune gêne, et se surprit à la trouver séduisante et attirante. Hanako avait un corps parfait des courbes élancées, de longues jambes fines, une poitrine qui semblait ferme et pulpeuse est ce qu'elle tiendrait dans mes mains ? Une peau plutôt mate, similaire à la sienne, des lèvres fines et appétissantes et des yeux magnifiques. Hanako du sentir un regard insistant sur elle et releva la tête une fois habillée, elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main fraîche sur son front.

"_Vous allez bien capitaine ?

_Mon prénom c'est Law et tutoie moi. Exigea-t-il en reprenant ses esprits. Cette cicatrice dans ton dos, d'où vient-elle ? Un voile d'ombre recouvra les yeux de la brune et elle retira sa main.

_Je l'ai depuis mes huit ans, un rituel qui a dérapé. Déclara-t-elle non sans une pointe de mépris dans sa voix. Voyant qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus il laissa couler cette question pour le moment.

_Je vais t'emmener à ta cabine, Sachi te fera visiter le navire et te dira quelles sont les règles à respecter, et Penguin déplacera ton plateau repas dans ta cabine. Bienvenue chez les Heart.

_Merci. Law lui indiqua d'un regard qu'il fallait qu'il la suive. Ce qu'elle fit sans grande difficulté.

_On parlera de tes origines demain, tu passeras aussi à l'infirmerie pour que je change tes pansements. Déclara-t-il. En attendant reposes toi, ordre de ton capitaine miss."

Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir à quatre portes, Hanako sortait de l'une d'entre elle, en face un écriteau révélait que la pièce d'en face était l'infirmerie, celle au fond à gauche allait être désormais sa cabine.

"_Ma cabine est juste en face, interdiction formelle d'y rentrer sans autorisation règle numéro 2

_Et la règle numéro 1 ?

_Ne jamais désobéir à mes ordres"

Il ouvrit la porte et la laissa découvrir sa cabine. Hanako sembla être satisfaite, puis qu'elle s'allongea sur le lit épuisée et s'endormit d'une traite. Law sourit et partit de la pièce sans faire de bruit.


	2. Chapitre II : Beauté démoniaque

Les heures défilèrent et la nuit était désormais tombée quand la jolie brune décida de se réveiller. Hanako se leva doucement et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain personnelle. La demoiselle voulut prendre une douche afin de se débarrasser de tout ce sang sécher sur son corps et de tout cette crasse qu'elle avait accumulée. Un soupire d'extase s'échappa de sa gorge quand elle se frotta avec un savon mis à disposition. Une fois suffisamment propre, elle sortit avec regret de sa douche. Lorsqu'elle se sécha les cheveux, quelqu'un vont frapper à sa porte.

"_C'est ouvert. Dit-elle en se frottant vigoureusement les cheveux. Le chirurgien pénétra alors dans la pièce.

_Je vois que tu as découvert ta salle de bain. Sourit-il. Une lueur perverse naquit dans ses yeux. Comment vont tes blessures ? Ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir, Hanako se contenta de lui lancer un regard. Tu as tiré des bandages.

_Je ne ressens aucune douleur physique, à vrai dire, la cicatrisation est bientôt terminée. Comme pour prouver ses dires Hanako ôta le drap de bain de sa poitrine pour lui montrer."

Law se rapprocha et effleura la cicatrice qu'il avait recousu quelques heures plus tôt, de la pulpe de ses doigts. Elle ne mentait pas, et d'après ses expériences et son savoir, la cicatrisation était bientôt achevée. Puis telle une douche froide, Trafalgar remarqua enfin les lignes d'encre imprimées sur le corps de la jeune fille.

"_Quand je t'ai soigné, tu n'avais pas tous ces tatouages. Il continua de détailler chacun de ses tatouages. Tu en as beaucoup. Continua-t-il avec une pointe de malice dans sa voix.

_Chaque démon possède des tatouages pour savoir leur rang initial au sein de la population.

_Il ressemble aux miens. Cela l'amusa, décidément cette fille l'intéressait. Et toi de quel rang es tu ?

_Du cœur du dragon, je descends de la plus haute lignée des démons a sang pur. Dit elle en s'habillant tout en exposant sa nudité devant Law.

_Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

_Mh ?

_Je suis un homme, et mon équipage est masculin. Hanako rit doucement avant de reporter son regard vers son nouveau capitaine. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sèmes la zizanie dans mon sous marin en te montrant à découverte. Habillée de ses sous vêtements, la démone s'approcha de Trafalgar.

_Vous sous entendez que je vous fais de l'effet capitaine ? Une voix suave et mielleuse qui brisa une des barrières mentales du chirurgien de la mort. Après tout vous avez déjà découvert mon corps.

_Prends garde, je suis celui à qui tu dois la vie donc tu m'appartiens corps et âme qui sait ce que je pourrais de faire. Un sourire sadique celui qu'il arborait à tous ses ennemis et faisait fuir la plupart des femmes ne semblait pas déstabiliser le moins du monde la brune.

_Eh bien.. Faites ce que vous voulez de moi, Law.. J'y consacrerai ma vie entière s'il le faut."

Sentant son désir grimper en flèche et son self contrôle diminuer dangereusement. Il partit sans dire un mot régler le problème naissant sous sa ceinture. La chaleur du baiser qu'elle avait déposé au creux de sa joue lorsqu'elle dit sa dernière phrase le fit défaillir. Atteignant sa cabine rapidement, d'un rire grave il repensa à la scène, décidément cette femme était vraiment très intéressante. Enfin il alla remédier à son problème avec une bonne douche froide et alla directement se coucher. Le lendemain Hanako fut la première réveillée et entreprit de visiter seule le sous marin, puis elle croisa un homme à la chevelure rousse sur son chemin.

"_Salut, tu dois être Hanako ? Je suis Sachi, le capitaine m'a dit qu'il fallait que je te fasse visiter le sous marin à ton réveil.

_Merci c'est gentil.

_Ce n'est rien, on y va ?"

Hanako le suivit dans toutes les dédales du sous marin, mémorisant au fur et à mesure le chemin et les pièces. Ils arrivèrent à la salle commune où presque tout l'équipage était réuni.

"_Salut les gars, je vous présente Hanako elle vient de rejoindre notre équipage ! Gueula-t-il avec les yeux en forme de cœur.

_Tu t'es déjà remise de tes blessures. Demanda Penguin légèrement inquiet.

_Oui merci c'est gentil de s'inquiéter pour moi.

_Quoiqu'il en soit bienvenue chez toi, je suis le cuisinier Hirako. Lui c'est Jean Bart et les autres tu les connais déjà.

_Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Répondit la brune avec enthousiasme

_Tu dois sûrement avoir faim, Penguin m'a dit que tu n'avais pas touché à ton plateau hier.

_Je suis désolée je vais aller le prendre et le manger. Il rit de bon cœur.

_Ne t'inquiète pas le gamin au chapeau de paille l'a engloutit, je vais faire le petit déjeuner. Tu as des préférences ?

_Je ne suis pas difficile, mais le seul aliment que je ne peux pas manger c'est le pain.

_Enfin une personne digne de raison. Déclara une voix dans l'ombre, laissant apparaître Trafalgar avec un sourire qui en disait long de la lutte contre son équipage pour acheter cet infâme aliment.

_Bonjour Capitaine ! Il leur adressa un sourire puis il reporta son attention sur la nouvelle qui le regardait. Il souffla

_Pas la peine de cacher ton œil ni tes tatouages, tes nouveaux camarades ne te jugeront pas. Mais j'aimerai quand même vérifier tes blessures avant qu'on mange."

Sans lui donner l'occasion de répondre, Hanako le suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie, elle enleva le sweat qui lui avait prêter et s'assit sur la table. Il l'ausculta et fut satisfait de sa guérison.

"_Quel est le rythme de votre guérison ?

_Cela varie en fonction de notre état, mais cela reste relativement plus rapide que la vôtre. Quand un démon est repu sa régénération est automatique, quand il puise dans ses réserves elle est plus lente et quand il est affamé, elle est pratiquement au même rythme que les humains.

_Quand un démon est repu ?

_Un démon a besoin de boire du sang c'est vital pour nous, s'il ne boit pas du sang pendant plus de 5 mois il sera affaibli et vulnérable pour les rapaces.

_Et toi ? Où en es tu ? Puisque si j'ai bien compris en ce moment même tu puises dans tes réserves ? Hanako se rhabilla.

_Cela va faire 2 mois, mais je le vis plutôt bien.

_Le sang doit il venir d'humain ou de bête ?

_Les sangs ont différentes capacités, si un démon boit le sang d'un autre démon son stock de sang peut durer 6 mois, si un démon boit le sang d'un humain cela dura 3 mois et pour ce qui est des animaux 1 semaine.

_Je vois, évites de mordre tes compagnons, lorsque l'on fera escale on ira dans un hôpital acheter plusieurs poches de sang pour que tu ne nous fasses pas de crises vampiriques. Il se leva de son tabouret après avoir noté toutes les informations qu'elle lui avait partagées. Sinon y a-t-il autre chose que je dois savoir ? Il y en avait bien une mais elle préférait le garder pour elle.

_Pour le reste je sais me débrouiller seule. Affirma Hanako avec un air déterminé."

Trafalgar ne dit rien et se contenta de la croire. Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune. Puis Penguin le navigateur du sous marin informa le capitaine qu'ils arriveraient à prochaine destination dans une petite heure. Ils petit déjeunèrent silencieusement jusqu'à que le capitaine ne prenne la parole.

"_Quand on arrivera sur l'île vous éviterez de vous faire remarquer et toi miss, on ira t'acheter des vêtements. La brune eut un air dubitatif à cette réflexion.

_Je n'en ai pas besoin, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

_ Tu ne vas pas rester indéfiniment avec mes affaires. Sourit il taquin. Bien que cela te vas bien de porter le symbole de l'équipage.

_Je vous assure j'ai ma garde robe avec moi, ne gaspillez pas votre argent pour des choses si futiles.

_Waaaah c'est la première fois que j'entends une fille dire qu'elle ne veut pas faire les boutiques alors qu'on lui offre des vêtements.

_Tu dis les avoir sur toi mais depuis hier je ne te vois qu'avec mon pull et mon jean.

_Vos vêtements sont confortables et moins moulants que les miens."

Pour prouver ses dires, son corps entier se mit à émettre de la lumière et quelques secondes plus tard Hanako portait une autre tenue. Elle était habillée d'un pantalon noire avec des noeuds noirs sur le côté de ses jambes laissant apparaître sa peau couverte de tatouage dont une des jambières était coupée de la taille d'un short, avec un haut jaune simple à bretelles qui mettait en valeur ses formes par dessus son top elle portait une veste à capuche noire avec des plumes et l'intérieur représentaient des tâches exactement comme celles du chapeau de son capitaine.

"_Impressionnant, tu en as beaucoup des tenues comme celle la ?

_Oui, mais j'ai aussi des tenues de combats, des armures et des armes.

_Regardez les gars, Hanako ressemble au capitaine ! A ce constat, ils prirent enfin compte qu'en effet il avait le même style, tout l'équipage ria de bon cœur. Mais les deux principaux concernés eux esquissèrent d'un sourire.

_Du calme, j'imagine que l'un d'entre vous veux être de corvée pendant deux semaines ? Les menaça-t-il. Ils déglutirent avant de repartir à leurs tâches quotidiennes.

_Un autre café Hanako ?

_Volontiers

_Et vous capitaine ? Il acquiesça.

_Miss qu'est ce que tu sais faire ? Hanako releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il faut bien que tu fasses quelques choses au sein de l'équipage.

_Je sais tout faire, cuisine, ménage, mécanique, naviguer, chasser, opérer.. Tout.

_Opérer ?

_Je suis chirurgienne mais je reste une femme, donc je sais faire tout ce qui est tâche ingrate mais on m'a formée pour être parfaite dans tous les domaines.

_Bien tu donneras un coup de main à Hirako en cuisine, et quand j'aurai besoin de toi tu viendras m'assister en salle d'opération.

_A vos ordres. Elle lava sa tasse après l'avoir terminée. Puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

_Où vas tu ?

_J'allais retourner dans ma cabine. Vous avez besoin de moi ?

_Oui j'allais faire quelques expériences, j'aimerai que tu m'aides. Il bu la dernière gorgée de café et se leva à son tour. Aller on y va.

_Capitaine nous débarquerons sur l'île dans une dizaine de minutes, l'équipage au chapeau de paille est déjà sur place."

Un soupir d'exaspération s'échappa de la bouche du grand corsaire, Hanako posa sa main sur son épaule comme un signe de compassion. Lorsque qu'ils s'apprêtaient à monter les escaliers pour aller à l'étage le sous marin fit immersion envoyant nos deux amis dévaler les escaliers. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Law fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux et pester, puis il prit appui sur la première chose qu'il lui venait sous la main. Une matière douce et ferme entra en contact avec sa paume, il se décida donc de regarda en dessous de lui. Hanako le regardait, il fit rapidement le lien et retira sa main comme si le contact le brûlait. Murmurant un "désolé" quand il lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se lever. Une fois remonter à la surface, Hanako prit une grande bouffée d'air frai laissant ses longs cheveux onduler au gré du vent. Law qui était derrière elle ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle et à ce constat il se flanqua une baffe mentale.

"_Bien ne vous faites pas remarquer, sinon vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à ce soir, Penguin et Sachi vous irez ensemble collecter des informations, Jean Bart tu gardes le navire, Hirako tu te charges du ravitaillement et Bepo tu vas l'aider. Il se tourna vers Hanako, Et toi tu viens avec moi. Les ordres donnés tout le monde se dispersèrent.

_Et nous capitaine ? Où allons nous ?

_On va faire un tour en ville et passez à l'hôpital pour prendre un stock de poche de sang. Hanako sourit. Et il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à me tutoyer et m'appeler par mon prénom."

Ils marchèrent tous les deux en direction de l'hôpital, à leur plus grand bonheur, les médecins leur livreront une immense cargaison de poche de sang de tout type demain matin au port. Il en prit une discrètement sans que la brune ne s'en aperçoive. Puis ils allèrent en ville. Hanako ressentit un mauvais présage, elle analysa discrètement l'endroit où ils marchaient puis d'un mouvement brusque, attrapa Law par le bras et l'entraîne dans une ruelle sombre.

"_Que-?

_Des marines."

Les marines en question les suivaient depuis tout à l'heure et parlaient désormais à des villageois. Puis ils se rapprochèrent de l'endroit où ils s'étaient planqués. Law commença à appréhender la suite. Il n'avait pas Kikoku sur lui et donc aucun moyen de se défendre et de protéger sa belle. Quand il baissa son regard, Hanako le regardait intensément. Elle lui sourit ce qui eut pour effet de le rassurer, les marines n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. La brune prit ses deux mains et les mit sur ses hanches, puis elle commença à rapprocher son visage du sien. Leurs souffles s'entre mêlèrent et les respirations aussi laborieuses soient elle se mélangèrent mutuellement. Les marines étaient maintenant devant eux, Hanako planqua le chapeau de son capitaine et nicha son nez dans son cou, le parsèment de doux baisers qui le fit frissonner de plaisir. Les mains de la démone, elles, s'étaient dirigées vers la ceinture de son alter ego masculin, elle la déboucla alors que les mains de Trafalgar s'agrippèrent fermement à ses hanches la collant encore plus à lui. L'un des deux marines les vit et stoppa son collègue en lui faisant signe de ne pas aller dans cette direction. Ils sourirent et rigolèrent en sortant "Ah les jeunes" et continuèrent leur chemin sans se poser plus de questions.

"_C'est bon ils sont partis. Déclara simplement Hanako en replaçant le chapeau. Capitaine ? Le grand corsaire était statufié, son envie était douloureuse et la femme qu'il avait en face de lui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Law ? Essaya de nouveau la brune.

_Règle numéro 3 enfreint, miss tu vas avoir de sérieux ennuis. Hanako sourit ravit d'entendre un signe de vie. Ne bouge pas."

Hanako ne broncha pas, attendant la suite avec une curiosité malsaine. Trafalgar échangea leur place, maintenant c'était elle qui était contre le mur. La chirurgienne mesurait un bon mètre quatre vingt et le capitaine des Heart sembla apprécier sa taille. Alors que son envie se calmait doucement, Law s'attaqua a son cou comme elle l'avait fait précédemment puis d'un élan bestial et possessif il mordit dans sa chair laiteuse et douce, ses lèvres appréciaient ce contact, sa langue sentait le goût du sang se répandre dans sa bouche et le léger gémissement qu'elle venait de pousser faillit le faire perdre pied. Il se stoppa venant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire.

"_Je rentre au navire. Tu as quartier libre toi aussi."

Hanako resta encore un moment dans cette ruelle alors que son capitaine rentrait seul au sous marin, normalement elle ne laissait aucun homme prendre le dessus sur elle. Comme un coup de couteau en plein dans le cœur son passé revint douloureusement. Sa main trembla, le souvenir de ses huit ans, et le reste la firent paniquer. Se reprenant rapidement elle respira un bon coup et sortit de la ruelle. La brune fit le tour des magasins et rencontra une vieille connaissance.

"_Salut princesse comment vas tu ? Demanda-t-il en soufflant un panache de fumée.

_Wiper ça fait un bail ! Ça va et toi ?

_Très bien, alors tu viens te faire un nouveau tatouage ?

_Tu me l'offres ? Il rit laissant apparaître des piercings.

_C'est d'accord aller va poser tes fesses sur la chaise là-bas."

Wiper, son tatoueur attitré, ami d'enfance, avec son frère ils sortaient souvent ensemble. Il est grand et à deux ans de plus que lui, brun aux yeux vert. Wiper est le seul être vivant qui connaît le mieux Hanako a l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Tatoué de la tête au pied il avait réussi à convertir la brune aux tatouages.

"_Et bah dis moi c'est que tu vas bientôt en avoir plus que moi.

_Ca ne risque pas je pense que ce sera le dernier.

_C'est vrai que tu n'as plus beaucoup de place. Ils rirent tous les deux et discutèrent encore un moment jusqu'à que Wiper ait fini de stériliser ses outils. Dis moi t'as une idée pour le tatouage ? Hanako lui prit son calepin et dessina rapidement et parfaitement le Rolly Joger des Heart. Pas mal, mais c'est pas celui d'un des supernovas ? Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

_Trafalgar Law, je fais partie de son équipage depuis hier. Voyant l'air ahuri de son ami elle se justifia. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

_D'accord je vois, Mets toi sur le ventre. Et c'est lui aussi le responsable de la morsure ?

_Mh-mmm.

_Et du coup j'imagine que tu vas me suivre jusqu'à qu'il réalise son objectif ?

_Tu me connais tellement bien Wip'"

Ce dernier sourit, et commença son chef d'œuvre dans la nuque de sa cliente. C'était le seul endroit où il restait de la place. Il fallut une bonne heure pour que le tatouage soit terminé. Elle lui fit la bise avant de partir.

"_Suerte

_El diablo esta con mío"

Hanako retourna avec le sourire au sous marin avec un bandage autour du cou. Sur le chemin elle croisa Bepo et Hirako avec les bras remplis de sacs avec des vivres. Elle en prit quelques uns et rentra avec eux. Ils discutèrent longuement et un lien se tissa entre les trois. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Hanako aida Hirako à ranger les courses. Et Bepo alla voir son capitaine qui venait de les rejoindre dans la cuisine.

"_Je vous fais un café capitaine ?

_Je veux bien. Son regard remarqua immédiatement les bandes blanches autour de la nuque de sa brune. Il fronça les sourcils.

_Hana ?

_S'il te plaît. Elle s'était mise aux fourneaux afin de réaliser un gâteau au chocolat.

_Bepo ton miel est dans le réfrigérateur si tu en veux.

_Désolé.."

Un bon quart d'heure passa sans aucune embûche puis vint l'heure du goûter. Le four se mit à sonner et émit une délicieuse odeur de chocolat fondu. Hanako le sortit du four et au même moment l'équipage au chapeau de paille accompagné de Sachi et Penguin débarquèrent.


	3. Chapitre III : Rapprochements Physiques

"_J'AI FAAAAAAIM

_Tais toi Luffy tu as tout le temps faim toi de toute façon ! Gueula le cuisiner en lui assénant un coup de pied

_En tout cas cela sent rudement bon. Déclara l'archéologue en respirant la délicieuse odeur a plein poumon.

_Hanako d'amour comment vas tu ? Demanda Sanji en virevoltant autour d'elle ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Law

_Très bien merci, Law m'a parfaitement soignée.

_Mon cœur est tellement brisée depuis que tu as refusé de rejoindre notre équipage mon amour.

_Je suis désolée mais je dois la vie à Law il est donc normal que je le suive. Il sourit à cette annonce, mais restait quand même énervé de la proximité que la jambe noire avait avec sa camarade.

_Hanako tu t'es blessée à la nuque ? Demanda Sachi en désignant le bandage

_Non j'ai été me faire faire un nouveau tatouage par un ami. Nia-t-elle.

_Fais voir !"

Hanako défit le pansement qui recouvrait son tatouage et attacha ses cheveux d'une longue queue de cheval. Un sourire remplit de fierté se dessina sur tous les visages des membres du Heart.

"_Et tu as une morsure ici, remarqua Penguin. Le chirurgien eut un sourire sadique à ce moment précis.

_Oh ça... c'est juste une bouche un peu trop taquine"

Law réprima un rire en croisant son regard. Et se dit qu'imperceptiblement, un jeu avait commencé entre eux deux. Puis il reprit un air sérieux avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

"_Bon on la commence cette réunion ?"

La réunion dura trois longues heures, Hanako avait servit à tout le monde une tasse de thé ou de café et une généreuse part de gâteau. Robin et Nami étaient venues faire plus ample connaissance avec Hanako. Elles étaient donc allées dans la cabine d'Hanako pour être plus tranquille.

"_Robin d'amour ! Nami chérie ! Je suis venue vous escorter tel un prince charmant pour retourner à bord du Sunny! Cri a-t-il dans le couloir avec sa fumée de cigarette qui avait la forme de cœur.

_Bonne soirée Hanako. Clamèrent les deux filles

_Bonne soirée les filles."

Hanako retourna dans sa chambre et nettoya le surplus de son tatouage. Puis en ouvrant les yeux, elle vit grâce au reflet du miroir son capitaine qui l'observait. Elle sourit et jeta le coton imbibé d'alcool.

"_Joli. Le chirurgien de la mort était appuyé contre là chambranle de la porte.

_On frappe avant d'entrer. Dit elle en se retournant vers son interlocuteur qui sourit sadiquement en vue du sourire naissant de sa belle, quand elle effleura la morsure qu'il lui avait faite.

_Une bouche un peu trop taquine donc.. Law repensa à cette scène avant et après la morsure. Que c'est dommage.

_Encore plus dommage qu'une envie érigée mal cachée. Répliqua la brune aussitôt. Une lueur perverse tinta son regard alors que le chirurgien resta neutre et qui sortit sans dire un mot en déposant le mini escargophone sur son bureau."

La nuit tomba et tout le monde alla se coucher. Hanako fut la dernière à aller dans sa cabine, elle était plongée dans un livre de médecine. Puis quand elle eut terminée, elle alla se coucher. Le jour se levant, Hanako s'était réveillée de bonne heure et avait entreprit de nettoyer le sous marin de fond en comble. Ce n'est que lorsque que les sept heures sonnèrent qu'elle termina et fit à manger pour ses camarades. Tous arrivèrent un par un, et complimenta Hanako pour la propreté des lieux.

"_Le capitaine ne vient pas ?

_Il était de garde hier, il doit encore flâner dans sa chambre. Expliqua l'ours en murmurant une excuse.

_Arrête de t'excuser ! Hurlèrent les deux meilleurs amis.

_Hana tu voudrais bien apporter le plateau dans la chambre du capitaine ? Le connaissant il va encore vouloir sauter son petit déjeuner."

Hanako accepta et partit en direction de la cabine du chirurgien sans apercevoir le sourire complice des trois hommes. En effet, ils les avaient aperçus dans la ruelle et avait écoutés aux portes. Ils voulaient donc faire en sorte que ses deux là de mettent ensemble. La brune toqua trois fois à la porte avant d'entre une réponse. La démone entra silencieusement dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Trafalgar était allongé dans son lit et lisait un livre avait comme seule lumière sa lampe de chevet qui n'éclairait plus grand chose.

"_Room service. Annonça doucement Hanako en souriant.

_Tu peux le poser là. Répondit-il en désignant la table d'un signe du menton. Une fois la chose faite Hanako revint vers son capitaine et s'assit sur son lit.

_Elle est sympa votre chambre capitaine.

_Je te jure que si tu continues de m'appeler par mon titre et de me vouvoyer je vais te faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Menaça-t-il en se redressant sur son lit. Laissant Hanako regarder ses tatouages et constater que son capitaine dormait en caleçon. La vue te plait ?

_J'ai déjà vu mieux. La réponse ne plu mais alors pas du tout au chirurgien qui se leva de son lit et poussa Hanako dessus pour qu'il puisse la dominer entièrement.

_Vraiment? Law prit la main de sa brune avant de la faire parcourir lentement son torse puis elle arriva à l'élastique de son caleçon. Il n'allait quand même pas.. Coupée dans ses pensées Law reprit la parole. Si tu ne m'arrêtes pas, je vais continuer."

Il murmura phrase avec une telle sensualité et cet air de défi dans les yeux qu'Hanako ne put s'empêcher d'y aller par elle même. Law grogna lorsqu'il la sentir effleurer sa virilité. Doucement Hanako s'amusait à retracer le contour du sexe étouffé le tissus qui était maintenant déformé. Un sourire lubrique naquit sur les lèvres aguicheuses de la démone. Et pour poussez le vice encore plus loin.

"_Etes vous sensible capitaine ?

_Je t'ai dit de- Mh"

La brune venait de prendre son sexe en main et de commencer de très lent va et viens sur toute sa longueur. Law se laissa tomber sur Hanako et plongea dans son cou pour étouffer ses gémissements. La chirurgienne débuta des mouvements plus rapide faisant grogner le chirurgien. Sentant son envie douloureuse être touchée de la sorte par la femme qui était la source de sa frustration était un supplice qu'il se sentit rapidement atteindre le point de non retour. La démone du le sentir car elle accéléra une dernière fois et sentit un liquide se déverser dans sa main et des dents lui mordre l'épaule. Elle gémit à son tour. Haletant le capitaine resta immobile le temps de reprendre son souffle, pendant qu'Hanako sortit de sa cabine pour aller dans la sienne essuyer sa main. Puis après qu'elle ait préalablement nettoyer sa main, elle retourna en cuisine. L'horloge annonça les 10 heures et Trafalgar était enfin sorti de sa cabine. Il s'était assis sur une chaise et Hanako lui avait servit un café, Law regardait sa brune gesticuler dans la cuisine.

"_Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle, innocente.

_Bien réveillé surtout. Renchérit-il en faisant allusion à ce qui c'était passer quelques heures auparavant. Hanako étouffa un rire.

_Ca a l'air de vous avoir plu, vous avez l'air détendu, capitaine."

La démone continuait de laver la vaisselle quand elle se sentir encercler par deux bras tatoués l'empêchant presque de bouger. Le grand corsaire souffla sur l'oreille de son amie avant de lui murmurer.

"_Miss, mon prénom c'est Law. Et je t'ai autorisé à me dire tu."

Voyant où il voulait en venir, Hanako sourit et observa son vis à vis par dessus son épaule. Elle ouvrit sa bouche et les laissa ses yeux se perdre dans ceux cendres de son capitaine.

"_Je le sais.

_Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas intégralement ?

_Je ne sais pas.

_Aller dis mon nom...

_Trafalgar.

_Mon prénom..

_CAPITAINE !"

Law se dégagea d'Hanako, et celle ci termina ce qu'elle avait entamé. Penguin venait d'arriver en trombe dans la pièce. Il annonça aux deux, qu'une livraison de sang venait d'arriver.

"_Stocker les dans la chambre d'Hanako

_Sans vouloir vous offenser capitaine, vous avez vu la quantité que vous avez commander ? Hanako n'aura plus de place.

_On s'est mis d'accord, elle dormira avec moi le temps qu'on vide une pièce."

La brune laissa tomber le verre dans l'évier, déstabilisée mais fit comme si elle ne l'était pas. Mais c'était sans compter que son sadique de capitaine était expert en comportement féminin. Lorsque son ami fit le chemin inverse, Law reprit sa position initiale.

"_Surprise, miss ? L'interrogea-t-il sachant pertinemment la réponse.

_Ce n'est pas bien de mentir capitaine...

_Dis toi que c'est ta punition pour me faire répéter sans cesse la même chose à ton égard. Hanako analysa sa situation. Oh. D'accord. Il voulait jouer au chat et à la souris ? Très bien. Mais capitaine tu ne sais pas avec qui tu joues.

_A vos risques..."


	4. Chapitre IV : On est au courant

Les coups de midi sonnèrent quand ils eurent terminés de ranger les cargaisons de sang. Hanako était aux fourneaux avec Hirako, ils terminaient la cuisson du plat principal pendant que les autres appréciaient leur entrée.

"_Hana tu peux aller manger si tu veux je me charge du reste.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas très faim, et puis on ira plus vite à deux."

En effet, cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous autour de la table entrain de manger. Trafalgar était en face de la brune, et entre Sachi et Bepo tandis que la démone était entre Hirako et Penguin. Jean Bart étant au bout de la table vu sa taille.

"_Penguin quand le log pose sera-t-il rechargé ?

_Il le sera à la fin de la journée. Et d'après les habitants de cette ville, l'île suivante est une ville estivale. Commença Penguin

_Et quand est il de l'équipage du chapeau de paille ?

_Ils sont partis à l'heure de midi après avoir entendu que l'île possédait des parcs aquatiques et des sources d'eaux thermales. Termina Sachi. D'ailleurs...

_Pas un mot de plus, j'ai compris. Law se pinça l'arrêté du nez. Les deux meilleurs amis attendant patiemment une réponse. C'est d'accord vous l'avez bien mérité. On y va."

Des cris de joie résonnèrent dans la cuisine, Hanako sourit en se bouchant les oreilles ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi ils étaient aussi heureux. Alors que les cris cessèrent, elle osa demander qu'est ce que le capitaine réservait. Law la foudroya du regard en entendant encore son titre sortir de sa bouche. Cela l'agaçait tellement qu'il eut une mauvaise idée.

"_Le capitaine nous dit qu'on a le droit à un peu de vacances... Alors qu'Hirako lui expliquait cela de manière très développé, Hanako sentit un doux frisson lui remonter le long du dos, quand une chaussure vint caresser sa jambe. Écoutant toujours le cuisinier attitré, elle pencha légèrement la tête vers son capitaine en haussant un sourcil. Et donc... Hirako déblatérait toujours sa pléiade pendant que la brune bloquait la jambe de son capitaine qui avait réussi à remonter le long de ses cuisses et qui se trouvait désormais en face de son entrejambe. Voilà maintenant tu sais pourquoi.

_Merci c'est gentil de m'avoir expliqué. Elle essaya de masquer le plus possible son mensonge quand un hoquet sortit de sa gorge. Trafalgar venait de faire une légère pression sur son sexe.

_Est ce que tout va bien miss ?

_Très bien merci Capitaine. Réplica-t-elle aussitôt en insistant bien sur le titre donné. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Le brun la fixa l'air de dire "tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ?" Il augmenta la pression puis plus rien."

Hanako se leva comme si de rien n'était de sa chaise quand Hirako avait tourné la tête vers Jean Bart alors que Penguin admirait discrètement Sachi manger sa banane. Puis elle entreprit de faire la vaisselle.

"_Miss je vais avoir besoin de toi au labo, Hirako je te laisse faire la vaisselle, quand à vous autres vous avez sûrement des choses à faire."

Il se dirigea donc vers la sortie. La démone soupira.

"_Coriace le capitaine n'est ce pas ? La seule fille de l'équipage tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur. C'était Sachi qui venait de lui parler. Sache une chose Hanako, c'est que s'il veut quelque chose il l'aura toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre.

_C'est gentil de me prévenir, mais où veux tu en venir ? S'inquiéta la brune, tellement qu'elle ne voulait pas spécialement entendre la suite.

_D'après Bepo, le capitaine lui parlerait presque tout le temps de toi. Déclara-t-il en regardant l'animal polaire manger son miel.

_Pardon... Sachi soupira.

_Néanmoins malgré le fait que cet ours ne sait que s'excuser tout le temps.

_Je suis désolé...

_Il a réussit à arracher au capitaine des mots comme quoi tu "l'intéresses et lui plait beaucoup" Enchaîna Hirako.

_C'est pas vrai tu t'y mets toi aussi ? Demanda Hanako, presque exaspérée.

_Tu crois qu'on a pas vu qu'il te faisait du pied ?"

Prise sur le faite, Hanako rougit doucement mais pas assez pour se faire voir. Puis elle sortit de la salle à manger en se disant que c'était du n'importe quoi jusqu'à ce que Jean Bart gueule. "Fais attention à toi, je suis sur qu'il pourrait te prendre sur sa table d'opération" suivit des rires incontrôlés. Elle accéléra sa marche jusqu'à qu'elle n'entende plus les rires. Le capitaine était déjà dans le laboratoire vu que le porte était entrouverte.

"_Installes toi sur la table. Ayant un flash Back de la dernière phrase de Jean Bart, elle sourit bêtement en s'installant dessus. Enlève ton haut. Elle obéit docilement puis elle vit son capitaine s'approcher avec ses mains couvertes de gangs chirurgicaux et un scalpel. Je vais t'en lever les fils aujourd'hui."

La cicatrice étant longue et la concentration difficile à garder, les gestes bien que précis du médecin étaient plus lents que d'habitude. Puis une chose le fit sourire, le rythme cardiaque de sa brune était rapide.

"_Il y a un problème miss ?

_Aucun Capitaine. Dit elle déterminée à ne pas perdre la première.

_Quand vas tu te décider de m'appeler par mon prénom ? Demanda-t-il une énième fois agacé et contrarié en même temps.

_Quand vous vous déciderez de m'appeler par le mien. Enfin une réponse claire, elle avait justifié sa raison comprenant que de la contrariété émanait de sa voix.

_Donc si je t'appelle Hanako tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?

_Hana. Rectifia-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire sincère, qui fit fondre le chirurgien.

_Dans ce cas Hana, tu peux y aller j'ai terminé.

_Merci beaucoup Law. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue. Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de moi ?"

Elle mit fin à son étreinte et Law grogna du manque de chaleur. Mais satisfait qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom et le tutoie.

"_Non c'était juste un prétexte pour te voir à moitié nue sur ma table d'opération. Son ton était pervers et presque excitant.

_J'aurai pu me mettre totalement nue... Continua-t-elle avec une pointe de malice dans la voix et son regard.

_File te reposer. Sourit il avant de perdre totalement son self contrôle. Tu as une mine fatiguée et je ne veux pas de cernes plus grandes que les miennes sur ce navire compris ? Elle acquiesça.

_Je peux aller dans ta cabine et enfreindre la règle numéro 2 ? La mienne est remplie de sang. Il hocha de la tête lui donnant son accord puis d'un sourire espiègle. Il rajouta

_Tu peux même prendre un de mes pull si ça peut te faire plaisir.

_Je te prends aux mots Law !"

Elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine qui était maintenant déserte. La chirurgienne prit une tasse de café et s'en alla vers la cabine de Law. Hanako prit une douche bien méritée après huit longues heures non stop de ménage et de cuisine. Une fois propre, elle ouvrit une des armoires de son capitaine et prit un pull bleu avec des plumes de la même couleur et le symbole de l'équipage en jaune le recto du pull. Hanako l'enfila appréciant la douceur et l'odeur masculine de Trafalgar à cet instant. Puis prit le livre qu'elle avait commencé dans le but de terminer les deux énormes chapitres qu'ils lui restaient.

PUTAIN

C'était le seul mot que son esprit réussit à énoncer. Trafalgar n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Le chirurgien avait la main serrée sur la poignée de sa porte, les yeux indéniablement accrochés sur le corps d'Hanako qui bougeait délicatement en fonction de sa respiration. La brune était allongée sur son lit avec un de ses pulls qui soit dit en passant était remonté jusqu'à sa poitrine et laissait paraître son ventre plat. La chirurgienne ne pouvant pas dormir avec un bas, était simplement vêtue d'un sous vêtement à dentelles qui ne cachait pas grand chose. Une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs s'était placée au milieu de son visage qui était alors si serein et arborait une moue délicieusement mignonne. Et ses cheveux ondulaient le long de son dos pour cueillir ses reins. Law déglutit puis inspira un grand coup. Il entra dans sa cabine et fit comme à son habitude. Il sortit ses notes et commença à écrire son journal de bord. Mais bien vite il arrêta toute activité, Trafalgar ne trouvant pas la concentration nécessaire de tourna vers le corps endormi et l'observa dormir. Depuis qu'il était arrivé une envie le tiraillait, puis cédant à ses pulsions il vint replacer la mèche brune derrière l'oreille de la chirurgienne. Hanako se réveilla brusquement, attrapa le bras de son agresseur, le renversa sur le lit et sortit une arme pour la placer sous sa gorge. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges prête à tuer et pourtant lorsqu'elle prit conscience de son action elle posa son front contre celui de son capitaine. Elle fit disparaître son arme et respira lourdement.

"_Law, je suis désolée... Sa voix était tremblante et pas du tout assurée. Trafalgar ne dit rien, assimilant tous les événements à vitesse grand V, et se contenta simplement de pose sa main sur la chevelure brune. Je t'en supplie dis quelque chose...

_Mon pull te va plutôt bien. Même s'il ne cache pas grand chose... Le grand corsaire tenta de détendre l'atmosphère et vu le sourire qu'arborait le visage de la démone c'était réussi. Elle se mit à la califourchon sur lui.

_Vraiment ? Je trouve qu'il me boudine un peu. Une fille reste une fille, toujours à se plaindre pensa-t-il

_Et un homme reste un homme, tu ne vas pas apprécier la suite si tu ne te lèves pas. Un sourire lubrique naquit sur les lèvres de la démone.

_Je vous fais de l'effet capitaine ? Elle recommençait à le vouvoyer et à l'appeler par son titre. Mais avant qu'il ne dise une réplique cinglante, Hanako se mît a onduler délicieusement son bassin contre le sien."

Après tout, ils avaient déjà entamé les préliminaires. Alors Hanako fit lascivement bouger ses hanches. Cependant Law n'aimait pas du tout être dominé et renversa la situation grâce à son pouvoir, les mains au dessus de la tête, Trafalgar surplombait de tout son corps la belle demoiselle. Il s'apprêtait à lui rendre l'appareil mais un tremblement incontrôlé et une lueur de terreur le stoppèrent.

"_Hana, je vais rien faire que tu ne souhaites pas... Les yeux fermés refusant de voir son agresseur, Hanako se remémorait son passé, des souvenirs douloureux... HANA !"

La brune sursauta et ouvrit ses yeux qui plongèrent directement dans ceux de Law. Elle respira de façon si irrégulière qu'elle manqua de faire une crise d'angoisse mais Trafalgar la prit dans ses bras. Rompant le contact visuel et la serrant plus fort. Automatiquement elle se calma, se lova contre lui et s'endormit de nouveau.


	5. Chapitre V : Révélation et Vacances

Depuis la crise de panique qu'Hanako avait laissé échapper devant le chirurgien. Law était resté dans sa cabine, la surveillant. Il avait réussit à se défaire de l'étreinte de la brune et était désormais assis dans son fauteuil entrain de lire un bouquin. Trois heures plus tard, Jean Bart vint parler au capitaine.

"_Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le capitaine sans pour autant lever les yeux de son livre.

_Penguin m'a demandé de vous informer que le log pose était rechargé et qu'il attendait vos ordres. Trafalgar leva les yeux.

_Alors nous n'avons plus de raison de rester sur cette île, on immerge.

_Bien, à vos ordres."

Les heures s'écoulèrent et Hanako ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Vers 18heures, le grand corsaire venait de terminer son livre, il ferma le yeux quelques secondes et observa une nouvelle fois la femme qui était endormie dans son lit. D'un geste qui ne lui ressemble pas, il rajuste la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid. Law jeta un œil à sa pendule et alla dans sa salle de bain. Au même moment Hanako se réveilla, elle entendit du bruit dans la pièce voisine et se remit sur pied. Elle sortit de la chambre d'un pas rapide après avoir observé le cadran du réveil.

"_Hana, t'as vu à un fantôme ? Demanda Hirako en la voyant débouler comme une furie dans la cuisine.

_Non je me suis dépêchée pour ne pas que tu fasses le boulot tout seul. Le cuisinier sourit et lui laissa une place sur le plan de travail.

_Alors ça avance avec le capitaine ?

_Mh ?

_Son pull te va plutôt bien... Murmura-t-il à son oreille en la détaillant de bas en haut. Merde. Elle avait tellement paniqué à l'idée qu'Hirako fasse la cuisine tout seul qu'elle avait oublié d'enfiler un pantalon. Donc pour résumé elle portait le pull de son capitaine et sa culotte à dentelles.

_Concentre toi sur le dîner de ce soir...

_Mademoiselle joue la prude ?

_Pas du tout."

Ils firent à manger pendant deux heures jusqu'à que leurs amis daignent faire leur apparition. Ils remarquèrent tous la tenue de la brune mais ne firent aucune réflexion vu que le capitaine venait d'arriver. Law croisa rapidement le regard d'Hanako qui était désormais habité d'une lueur différente. Ça ne faisait que plusieurs jours qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipage, mais bon sang, elle le rendait fou. Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et une fois terminé, Hanako et Hirako durent faire la vaisselle pendant une heure entière.

"_Miss.

_Capitaine.

_Il faut qu'on parle, dans ma cabine.

_A vos ordres."

Trafalgar partit laissant Hanako le suivre. Il entra dans sa chambre et se mit à l'aise.

"_Je peux prendre une douche avant ?"

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête vertical, elle se doucha lentement, en effet elle appréhendait la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir, la brune le savait qu'elle allait devoir lui révéler son passé. Elle soupira et ferma les valves d'eau avant de se sécher. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus la démone c'est le regard qu'il lui portera ensuite, il est clair et net qu'elle s'était amourachée de son capitaine et qu'il la voit différemment à cause de ces incidents la détruirait. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu répondre à la totalité de ses tourments, la jeune femme se trouvait déjà dans la chambre en face du lit, les yeux dans le vide. Lorsque son regard reprit la couleur de son âme, Law la regardait; allongé dans son lit avec la couverture qui le couvrait. Il s'était mit sur le côté droit du lit laissant donc la place pour la brune sur le côté opposé. Hanako se glissa sous la couverture et se positionna de telle sorte à ce qu'elle puisse observer le chirurgien. Qui d'ailleurs l'imita dans sa posture pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

"_Que t'est-il arrivée tout à l'heure ? Tu avais pourtant l'air consentante. Hanako inspira un bon coup et ferma les yeux.

_C'est en lien avec la cicatrice que j'ai dans le dos, je t'ai dit dès mon arrivée que c'était des satanistes qui me l'avaient faite suite à un rituel qui a échoué. Law resta silencieux ne voulant pas la couper dans son monologue. Ça s'est passé à mes huit ans, j'ai été kidnappée et séquestrée pendant deux mois... Pendant lesquels on me faisait toute sorte d'expérience pour invoquer le diable et cela comprenait des mutilations physiques... Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'il est impossible d'invoquer un esprit malsain dans un autre. J'ai été violée et torturée par de beaucoup d'hommes, le nombre est comparable aux nombres de prisonniers à Impel Down... Puis un jour lorsque j'étais au seuil de la mort, par je ne sais quel miracle le diable est apparu et aujourd'hui grâce à un pacte entre démon et diable il me protège de toutes sortes d'agressions quand je suis incapable de me défendre seule ce qui est, aujourd'hui, plutôt rare. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir grâce à son aide et ensuite j'ai été capturée une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois ci par une famille trafiquante. Le patron me trouvait à son goût et sa famille aussi, j'ai donc eu le droit à de nombreux abus ou traitements de faveur comme ils le disaient si bien dans ce qu'il considérait comme une "famille" puis j'ai réussi à m'enfuir grâce à un homme, j'ai retrouvé mon père et mon frère à l'âge de 10 ans qui m'ont sur-entraînée et fait passer des tests médicaux, à force j'ai perdu l'usage entier de mon utérus, je suis donc incapable de porter un enfant car je suis devenue stérile... Donc depuis ces incidents, je ne supporte plus qu'un homme me domine où ait une emprise sur moi, même quand c'est consentant..."

La chirurgienne ferma les yeux essayant d'empêcher des flashs lui revenir de plein fouet. Quand à Law, il avait la mâchoire serrée et une fureur s'est emparée de lui. Comment des enflures pareilles peuvent elles s'en prendre à des enfants? Hanako ouvrit les yeux car son capitaine ne réagissait pas. Elle lui prit la main et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

"_Mais je sais que tu n'es pas un homme de ce genre Law... Il sourit et se détendit.

_Je suis désolé que tu aies croisé la route de ces salopards. La brune rit et se lova contre lui.

_Je le vis bien, même si je n'aime pas spécialement étaler mon passé, chacun a ses secrets. Le récit ayant duré une heure et demie, Hanako se sentit épuisée, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son capitaine et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

_Hana.

_Mh?

_Je te promets que tant que je serai là plus aucun homme ne posera un doigt sur toi. Émue par la déclaration, Hanako sourit de toutes ses dents.

_Et moi je te suivrai où que tu ailles,Law. Répondit la brune en passant sa main dans ses cheveux corbeaux."

Ils s'endormirent sur ces derniers mots. Au petit matin, Hanako fut la première à se réveiller, ses yeux papillonnèrent plusieurs secondes avant de s'ouvrir complètement. La brune voulait se lever mais un poids l'en empêchait. Effectivement la tête de son capitaine reposait confortablement sur sa poitrine, la chirurgienne contempla le brun dormir, il n'avait pas cet air sévère et sadique collé au visage, non il avait l'air serein et vulnérable mais il profitait néanmoins d'un sommeil réparateur. Pendant la nuit il avait dû pas mal bouger pour arriver dans cette position, surtout que la démone se retrouvait désormais en sous vêtement, elle avait dû tirer son pull sans s'en apercevoir. Hanako essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte du grand corsaire sans pour autant le réveiller.

"_Tu veux déjà partir ? Demanda son capitaine d'une voix endormie.

_J'ai le petit déjeuner à préparer... Law grogna en roulant sur le côté. Je vous mets du pain de côté capitaine ? Trafalgar lui asséna un regard meurtrier. Je plaisante, une tasse de café et des pancakes ?

_Mh.."

Hanako s'habilla et sortit de la cabine discrètement. Hirako n'était pas encore réveillé vu que la cuisine était vide. Jean Bart par contre était déjà là.

"_Bonjour Jean Bart, tu étais de garde cette nuit ? La tête dans le brouillard il baragouina un oui. Tu veux ta part tout de suite pour que tu puisses aller te reposer ?"

La chirurgienne ne put que sourire en voyant la tête d'enfant que tirait un grand colosse comme Jean Bart. Elle lui prépara rapidement sa part de repas et le servit. Il dévora la nourriture à une vitesse extrêmement lente vu la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée. Très vite Bepo arriva avec de la bave au coin de la bouche et renifla la délicieuse odeur des pancakes qu'Hanako préparait.

"_Bonjour Bepo, il frotta sa truffe contre sa joue comme réponse. C'est bientôt prêt, ton miel est à la même place que d'habitude.

_Bonjour les amis ! Cria Hirako en arrivant avec une cigarette à la bouche.

_Tu es en forme dit moi ! Ria la brune, moqueuse

_Le premier jour des vacances ne se manque pas ! Déclara-t-il en dressant la table.

_Je vois ça. Répondit Hanako en mettant en route la cafetière. Sachi et Penguin ne sont pas encore la ?

_Ils ont sûrement dû aller à la salle de navigation pour amarrer le navire, on est arrivé dans les environs de 5h. Et le capitaine ?

_Quand je suis partie il dormait. Un regard malicieux agrippa celui de la jolie brune. Il ne s'est rien passé si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

_Pourtant je vous ai entendu parler jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. J'ai même entendu des gémissements.

_Ce n'était pas nous.

_Mais alors.. Réalisant la découverte qu'il venait de faire, le cuisinier rougit. Ce sont ..?

_Probablement. Je vais aller réveiller le capitaine."

Laissant Hirako et ses images perverses dans la cuisine. Hanako se dirigea vers la cabine de Law. Elle rentra doucement et le vit toujours profondément ancré dans son lit. Elle s'approcha et posa son doigt plusieurs fois sur sa joue en exerçant une légère pression.

"_Capitaine c'est l'heure... Trafalgar grogna et se réveilla.

_C'est quoi ce sourire ? Demanda le grand corsaire.

_Rien du tout juste une découverte de dernière minute.

_Je t'écoute

_Penguin et Sachi sont en couple"

L'information arriva trop rapidement et le capitaine eut un étourdissement. Si cela ne l'avait pas gêné il aurait rit, il avait des doutes et cela venait d'être confirmé par la nouvelle recrue. Il se contenta alors de sourire sans pour autant bouger de son lit. Hanako se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre.

"_Ah oui ! Nos sommes déjà arrivés sur l'île. Et ton petit déjeuner risque d'être dévorer par Bepo si tu ne te dépêches pas."

Une fois la nouvelle passée, Hanako prit une poche de sang et déchira l'emballage avant d'en boire le contenu. Rassasiée à ce niveau là son estomac réclama de la vraie nourriture. La salle à manger était désormais déserte, ses amis étaient sans aucun doute parti préparer leurs affaires. Il ne restait plus que deux couverts côte à côte, elle prit la cafetière et remplie les deux tasses.

"_Merci."

Law venait d'arriver, habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un tee shirt jaune, accompagné de son fidèle pantalon et bonnet. Il s'installa prêt de sa brune et mangea en sirotant son café. Appréciant le calme échanger entre eux deux.

"_TRIIIIIIIIIIFOUILLLLLLLLIIIIIIIII !"

Calme bien vite tué, le chapeau de paille. Law soupira en se demandant pourquoi il avait proposé cette alliance, il allait finir par le tuer s'il continuait à l'appeler par ce surnom débile. Mais pour atteindre son objectif, l'équipage de Luffy était indispensable. Plus que deux îles et après ce sera terminé. Hanako émit un léger rire.

"_Trifouilli ?

_Ne t'avises même pas de m'appeler de la sorte. Menaça Law en lui jetant un regard noir.

_Je compatis, bon courage.

_Ne crois pas t'enfuir tu vas m'aider à supporter le gamin élastique."

Luffy avait grimpé sur le navire des Heart attendant avec impatience que ses amis sortent s'amuser avec eux. Ils sortirent rapidement un par un laissant Hanako et Law sortirent en dernier. Leur navire étant caché et à l'abri d'éventuelles attaques, personne n'avait besoin de rester le surveiller.

"_Trifouilli ! Robin a trouvé un hôtel assez grand pour y loger tout le monde c'est pas génial ?! Demanda t il avec un sourire de trois kilomètres.

_On y va. Répondit Law pas motivé du tout de passer du temps avec cet hyperactif.

_Hanako mon amour comment vas tu ? Tu es resplendissante aujourd'hui." A l'aide. Sanji lui tournait autour en reniflant son l'odeur.

_Hana tu te dépêches on ne va pas t'attendre."

C'est ainsi que les deux équipages se retrouvèrent dans un hôtel réputé pour ses sources thermales et ses parcs aquatiques. Des chambres doubles avaient été attribuées. Les chapeaux de paille restaient entre eux et Hanako était dans la même chambre que son capitaine. Ils passèrent la journée entière dans un parc aquatique que Luffy avait choisit. Bien qu'étant un utilisateur d'un fruit du démon et qu'il y avait des bassins spécifiques pour eux. Law préférait rester en retrait, Hanako avait fait de même préférant rester allongée sur une serviette au soleil à lire un livre. Trafalgar s'était mis à côté d'elle en position assise son dos étant trop douloureux pour s'allonger du à un coup de poing mal placé de ce crétin d'élastique.

"_Law tu veux bien te mettre sur le ventre ? C'est vrai il n'avait pas pensé à ce mettre sur le ventre, il accepta donc la requête de la brune qui vint se mettre à califourchon sur ses hanches.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

_Tu as mal au dos n'est ce pas ? Grillé se dit il mentalement. Hanako sourit en attrapant un tube de crème solaire et s'en appliqua sur les mains."

Sans attendre une autre question, la démone débuta un massage en partant des lombaires et remontant jusqu'à ses cervicales. Un soupire de contentement s'échappa des lèvres du chirurgien qui se laissa complètement aller. Hanako savait y faire ! Elle était douée et savait sur quels points il fallait qu'elle insiste pour débloquer son dos. Une heure plus tard Hanako était de nouveau sur sa serviette quand le chirurgien ouvrit les yeux. Tiens ? Il s'était endormi ?

"_Bien dormi ? Demanda la brune comme pour confirmer ses dires.

_Combien de temps ?

_Une demie heure, quand j'ai arrêté de te masser tu dormais déjà.

_Les autres sont partis ?

_Oui ils se préparent pour la soirée de ce soir, j'attendais que tu te réveilles pour y aller. Déclara la miss en fermant son livre."

Hanako prit son sac et rangea sa serviette dans son inventaire de vêtements. Et attendit que Law fit de même pour leur faire subir le même sort. Ils rentrèrent donc à l'hôtel. Comme ils partageaient la même cabine Hanako fut la première à aller se doucher. Pendant ce temps, Law menait un véritable débat contre lui même. Depuis que la démone était arrivée dans sa vie, il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à ses plans et cela l'inquiétait. Puis comme un déclic, Law se rendit compte de ses sentiments envers la brune. Au début il refusait de les admettre en se convaincant lui même que ce n'était qu'une camarade à bord de son navire. Mais très vite tout avait dérapé, ils jouaient. Et à force il s'était perdu. Trafalgar sortit de ses pensées quand Hanako sortir de la salle de bain uniquement habillée d'une serviette. Une pensée lubrique hanta son esprit.

"_Tu peux y aller si tu veux j'ai terminé."


	6. Chapitre Bonus: Le duo de choc fan de SM

Suite à une recommandation, je publie un petit chapitre bonus, que notre duo de choc préféré. Je suis heureuse de voir que ma fiction a dépassé les 340 vues et que vous êtes plusieurs à suivre mon histoire et à l'avoir ajouté à vos favorites stories ! Merci à toutes et à tous. Je ne poste pas de beaucoup de note, mais je réponds à vos messages privés

Sachi était lourdement allongé sur son lit quand son meilleur ami entra dans sa cabine. Seulement habillé d'une serviette à la taille, le roux reluqua son ami de haut en bas avant de déglutir.

"_Yo! Lança le brun.

_Yo... Répondit le mécanicien. Alors t'as du nouveau en ce qui concerne le capitaine et notre jolie brune? L'interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire vu que Penguin était tout juste entrain de se changer. Il rougit violemment.

_Non, mais Hirako m'a dit qu'il lui avait ordonné de venir dans sa cabine après qu'elle ait terminé la vaisselle. Révéla le navigateur en enfilant un tee-shirt. Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

_Rien... Je glandais, j'attendais que tu reviennes a vrai dire...

_Je te manque à ce point ma petite carotte ? Taquina le brun, ce qui lui valut un oreiller en pleine figure. Désolé mais c'était vraiment trop tentant. Rit Penguin.

_Dis...

_Mh?

_Tu penses que les hommes homosexuels ressentent du plaisir quand ils se font enculer ? Demanda subitement Sachi plonger dans ses pensées. Un coup de poing lui remit les pieds sur terre. Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?!

_J'peux savoir pourquoi tu poses cette question ? T'es pas gay à ce que je sache. Peina le brun en s'allongeant à son tour dans son lit.

_J'ai entendu une fille dire à son conjoint qu'elle avait trouvé un partenaire pour un plan un trois l'autre jour. Et du coup ça reste dans ma tête depuis. Et comme je sais que toi t'es bisexuel, et que t'as essayé les deux je voulais te poser les questions.

_J'te jure t'es pas croyable Sachi... Soupira le brun, blasé.

_Bon tu me réponds ou je dois aller me faire enculer ?

_T'as déjà du mal à trouver une femme avec qui coucher alors un homme... Ricana Penguin en se moquant ouvertement de son meilleur ami.

_Va te faire foutre! Grogna Sachi mécontent de sa plaisanterie en s'enfouissant sous sa couette avec la ferme attention de dormir.

_J'te jure je te trouvais plus drôle avant...

Murmura le navigateur.

_Mh?

_Non rien bonne nuit."

Sachi s'endormit et Penguin médita, cette question anodine le tourmentait au plus haut point. Cela faisait des années qu'il disait qu'il était bisexuel à son meilleur ami pour qu'il n'ait pas de doute sur la nature des sentiments qu'il lui portait depuis qu'il avait rejoins l'équipage. Penguin pesta avant d'essayer de dormir. Il n'y arriva pas.

"_Merde autant en avoir le cœur net. Pensa-t-il. Il se dirigea vers le lit de son compagnon et se glissa dedans. Psst, Sachi.

_Mh? Il se retourna. Putain mais qu'est ce que tu fous la, retourne dans ton pieu.

_Nan, j'ai pas envie. Sachi soupira. Dis...

_Penguin il est une heure du mat', si le capitaine nous entend brailler on va se faire disséquer. Flippa le roux.

_Alors fais en sorte de pas gueuler comme tu le fais ! Penguin lui fit un taquet derrière la tête. Il grogna.

_Putain ça fait hyper mal Penguin qu'est ce qu- Le brun le coupa dans sa phrase en pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes et glissant la langue dans sa bouche pour aller danser un ballet endiablé. Il lui donna un coup de poing. Putain mais j'peux savoir ce qu'il te prend tout à coup?! Hurla Sachi en rougissant, ce baiser l'avait excité et si il continuait il allait lui sauter dessus.

_Pour une fois tais toi et apprécie. Ordonna Penguin a Sachi en l'embrassant à nouveau, le navigateur lui bloqua les bras et le força à s'allonger sur lit. Le mécanicien répondit au baiser en se laissant faire docilement. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça il n'allait pas s'en priver. Le brun s'arrêta et fixa Sachi.

_Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en haletant. Son plaisir devenait vraiment douloureux.

_Pourquoi tu te laisses faire tout à coup ? Dit il en s'écartant de lui, le Roux lui tint le bras avant qu'il ne parte.

_Parce que ça fait une paye que j'attends que tu me sautes dessus. Penguin écarquilla les yeux, tellement qu'ils faillirent jaillir de leur orbite. Le mécanicien soupira avant d'éclaircir quelques points. T'es vraiment qu'un crétin, ça fait maintenant presqu'un an que je te fais des avances et que tu ne remarques rien, que quand j'te vois sortir de ta douche j'ai qu'une envie c'est de baiser avec toi, que depuis tout ce temps je refoule mes putain de sentiments pour toi alors que je t'aime. Alors je te préviens si tu me laisses dans cet état là, je te viole. Déclara-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son meilleur ami. Et si garder ca aussi longtemps pour moi, c'est parce que j'avais peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque et que ça brise notre amitié. Ce fut trop d'information pour Penguin qui ne résista plus à ces fantasmes les plus fous et se jeta sur Sachi.

_Idiot, tu aurais dû me le dire tout de suite. Répliqua le brun en arrachant le tee-shirt de son partenaire. Ça fait des années qu'on navigue ensemble tu penses vraiment qu'une amitié ça peut se briser comme ca ? Sachi gémit en sentant son membre presse contre celui de Penguin. Lui aussi était avide de commencer. Tu penses vraiment que tu étais le seul à avoir eu du mal à contenir ses hormones ?

Sachi je t'aime.

_Moi aussi crétin. Ils s'embrassèrent, tout en enlevant le peu de vêtement qu'ils leur restaient."

Leurs mains se baladèrent sur le corps de l'autre pour le découvrir et mémoriser chaque trait de leurs muscles développés. Penguin mordit la lèvre inférieur de son amant à sang, s'attendant à une plainte il fut surprit d'entre un gémissement jouissif de la bouche du roux.

"_Putain fais pas ca... Soupira Sachi.

_J'savais pas que t'étais masochiste...

_A ton avis pourquoi j'avais du mal à me taper une fille ? Le brun rit avant de lui foutre une claque sur les fesses. Anh.. Putain continue...

_On va bien s'entendre toi et moi. Murmura Penguin d'une voix sensuelle au creux de son oreille."

Le roux prit leur verge dans sa main et commença à les masturber pendant que son compagnon saignait ses tétons en les mordant. Sachi avait toujours aimé la douleur pendant ses ébats, ressentir une passion violente pendant leur acte. Alors que Penguin au contraire aimait faire du mal. Ces deux là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, opposés mais complémentaire, comme une bille de fer attirée par un aimant. Le navigateur poussa Sachi sur le lit et se mît entre ses jambes. Il enfonça trois de ses doigts dans la bouche de son partenaire pour qu'il les humidifie, pendant que sa langue s'amusait à faire le contour de son gland. Sachi émit un râle tout en suçant les doigts de son petit ami et laissa échapper un cri quand son ami l'avala jusqu'à la garde.

"_Putain.. Aaaah..haaa... Dit il essoufflé en essayant de contenir sa voix et son plaisir à la fois. Comment tu fais ça ?! Le brun sourit avant de se redresser, de retirer ses doigts et d'enfoncer sa virilité dans la bouche de Sachi.

_Essaies tu verras bien par toi même. Déclara le navigateur d'une voix rauque. Sachi se mît à sucer vigoureusement le sexe enflé de son ami comme il l'avait déjà vu dans des magasines érotiques. Penguin perdait la boule, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le roux soit aussi doué avec sa bouche. Sachi allonge toi. Ordonna le noir."

Il fit ce qu'il dit et il se positionna sous les recommandations de Penguin. Le traditionnel 69 homosexuel. Pendant que Sachi suçait toujours la verge de son ami, l'autre le préparait grâce à ses doigts humidifiés tout en le léchant. Le navigateur inséra un premier doigt en analysant l'expression de son amant, vu sa tête c'était plutôt dérangeant, il fit quelques mouvements pour l'habituer et il en inséra un second, tout en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux secs et brutaux pour augmenter le plaisir de son vis à vis masculin. Au bout du troisième doigt, le sexe de Sachi se tendit, il se dégagea la bouche essoufflé.

"_Aaaaah...haaaa... Penguin... Je vais venir... Celui ci cherchait désespérément la prostate de son ami, ce n'est que quand le roux poussa un gémissement plus prononcé que les autres qu'il daigna répondre.

_Alors viens bébé. Il s'était remit correctement, face à face. Je suis désolé mais mord dans le coussin. Il maltraita sa prostate jusqu'à qu'il se déverse dans la main de son ami qui lui donnait un double plaisir.

_T'es... Aaaah.. Qu'un enfoiré Penguin! Gueula Sachi en reprenant sa respiration.

_Et t'as encore rien vu. Sans le prévenir il l'empala d'un seul coup en lui, Sachi arqua son dos en mordant dans son oreiller. Des larmes aux coins de ses yeux venaient de naître. Il n'avait pas mal non, il adorait ce traitement. Il donna un coup de hanche pour prévenir Penguin. Je vais pas m'arrêter t'es sûr que tu veux que j'y aille à fond ?

_Putain Penguin baise moi une bonne fois pour toute ! AAAAH!

Penguin débuta des mouvements de Vas et viens violents et bestiaux, sans sortir trop de son ami pour que son gland frotte sa prostate à chaque coup. Une pellicule de sueur les recouvrit tous les deux, rendant leur peau collante et moite, ils gémirent ensemble. Sachi était délicieusement serré et compressait comme un dingue son amant. A tel point de Penguin se sentit venir. Il sortit de son ami pour le mette à quatre pattes le cul en l'air. Il rerentra et accéléra ses coups. De sa main droite, il tint la chevelure rousse de son copain et de sa main gauche il tenait sa queue. Puis le navigateur décida de claquer les fesses si rondes de son conjoint.

"_Aaaaanh! Putain recommence ! Quémanda-t-il

_Putain Sachi... Ton cul est trop bon. Râla le brun en lui mordant l'épaule. Je fais où.

_A l'intérieur, viens à l'intérieur ! Les derniers coups furent les meilleurs et les deux se déversèrent soit sur les draps du lit, soit dans l'antre de son ami avant de s'écrouler tous les deux de sommeil.

_T'es plutôt endurant pour une première fois... Souffla Penguin en prenant Sachi dans ses bras.

_Et toi t'es plutôt bon pour un con. Ils s'embrassèrent et s'endormirent comme des souches."

Le navigateur fut le premier à se réveiller, il se remémora la soirée d'hier soir quand il vit son meilleur ami et maintenant amant dormir à ses côtés comme une marmotte. Il sourit avant de se lever pour aller prendre une douche.

"_Tu vas où comme ca ? Demanda Sachi d'une voix endormie

_Prendre une douche, et je vais passer voir Jean Bart, on devrait pas tarder à arriver. Déclara-t-il en regardant le cadran du réveil. 5 heures. Sachi râlâ.

_T'es pas romantique pour notre première nuit! Bouda le roux.

_Chut, parle pas si fort tu pourrais réveiller le capitaine !

_...Dis

_Mh? Quoi ?

_Tu penses que le capitaine va nous dire quoi ?

_Tu comptes le lui dire ?

_Il le saura tôt ou tard, et vaut mieux lui le dire qu'il l'apprenne lui même. Penguin soupira, pour une fois que Sachi disait quelque chose de censé.

_Bouge toi, on va aller en parler dans la salle de navigation, aller magne toi. Dit il en se mettant au dessus de lui sur le lit. Et peut être que je pourrais te réveiller activement. Susura le brun en frôlant ses lèvres.

_Connard. Répliqua Sachi en se sentant durcir. Aller bouge de moi."

Ils prirent leur douche et allèrent dans la salle de navigation, ils accostèrent dans un port à l'abri des regards indiscrets prêt du navire des chapeaux de paille avant de discuter.

"_Et si on lui offrait un album avec des photos de lui et Hanako pour apaiser la chose ?"


	7. Chapitre VI : Jaune comme un citron

Law ouvrit les valves d'eau et se savonna généreusement le corps en repensant à la brune qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

"_C'est pas toi qui disait qu'il faut frapper avant d'entrer ? Demanda-t-il taquin.

_J'ai frappé mais tu es tellement concentré dans ton débat mental que tu ne m'as pas entendu. Elle était toujours habillée de sa serviette.

_Ca va je ne te dérange pas ?

_Pas du tout. Il l'aspergea d'eau avec l'aide du pommeau. Hanako cria avant de lui jeter un savon."

Puis elle sortit de la pièce pour se sécher les cheveux et s'habiller. Hanako avait opté pour une robe noire à manches longues, bien qu'elle détestait en porter, avec un décolleté en V dans le dos qui descendait jusqu'à ses reins, qui ne lui permettait pas de mettre un soutien gorge et une ouverture sur sa jambe droite qui laissait apparaître sa jarretière à dentelles. Quand elle eut fini de se préparer, Law fit son apparition dans un magnifique trois pièces noir. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Tout le monde les attendait déjà autour de la table que les Heart avaient réservé. On complimenta Hanako pour sa beauté et sa tenue. Et on vint les servir rapidement. Plusieurs clients observaient notre table avec les yeux ronds, Luffy était un spectacle à lui tout seul faisant rire tout le monde sauf les plus sérieux qui eux s'autorisaient à esquisser un sourire ou soupirer. La soirée se déroula merveilleusement bien, jusqu'à qu'une piste de danse ne soit installée. Rapidement plusieurs personnes y allèrent, seul Law et Hanako étaient restés à table.

"_Tu ne vas pas danser ?

_J'attends que tu m'invites"

Law sourit mesquinement, se leva et lui tendit sa main. Hanako la jaugea du regard et accepta. La musique changea de ton et laissa la place à un tango frénétique. Trafalgar dansait parfaitement bien, et la démone suivait ses pas comme son ombre.

"_Tu pensais pouvoir m'impressionner Law ?

_Pas du tout, ravi de voir que tu es une bonne danseuse."

Law plaça sa main au creux de ses reins pour qu'elle se cambre à son maximum avant de la faire se pencher en arrière. D'une souplesse incroyable, Hanako se redressa sensuellement vers le torse de son partenaire de danse. Tout le monde applaudit pour leur prestation impressionnante. Alors que la soirée ne faisait que commencer, la brune demanda les clés de la chambre a son capitaine.

"_Tu nous quittes déjà ?

_Je ne suis pas à l'aise... En effet depuis le début un groupe d'homme la dévisageait avec des regards malsains et pervers.

_Je rentre avec toi. Il fit un signe à Hirako pour le prévenir. Allons y."

Ils attendirent l'ascenseur pendant quelques secondes puis quand les portes s'ouvrirent un jeune couple prit sur le fait de s'embrasser passionnément rougirent avant de partir. "Ca fait toujours de l'effet les ascenseurs." Pensa Hanako en regardant le couple partir avec envie. La démone entra en première suivit de près par le chirurgien. Law appuya sur le bouton et les portes se fermèrent. Soudain, d'un élan presque instinctif, comme si ça allait être sa seule chance de réussir, Trafalgar plaqua Hanako contre le mur et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La brune répondit avec au baiser qu'on lui offrait avec ferveur en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux en bataille de son capitaine tandis que les siennes s'accrochaient à ses hanches. Les dernières barrières de leur self contrôle venaient d'être brisées. Elle ouvrit la bouche invitant d'une demande sourde à ce que sa jumelle vienne la rejoindre. Profitant de cette occasion Law glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son amante et la caressa avec douceur et volupté. Le cruel manque d'air cassa ce magnifique baiser rempli d'amour. Ils reprirent leur souffle et se regardèrent, le corps de la chirurgienne se mit à émettre de la lumière telles des constellations et deux faisceaux de lumière vint marquer sa peau.

"_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_Une légende raconte que lorsqu'un démon rencontre son âme sœur et partage un amour mutuel, le démon à la capacité de pouvoir avoir un nouveau corps...

_Je ne vois pas de changement, tu restes la même. Déclara-t-il en lui volant un baiser.

_Je suis de nouveau vierge. Un sourire remplit de désir lui répondit.

_Plus pour très longtemps."

Lorsque les deux amants arrivèrent à leur étage, Law portait Hanako en la tenant par les cuisses et elle avait entourer ses jambes autour de ses hanches sans cesser de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il colla Hanako à la porte de la chambre et recherche frénétiquement la clé de la chambre. Il pesta puis opta pour utiliser son pouvoir. Trafalgar décolla ses lèvres de sa belle.

"_Room, Shambles."

Après avoir formuler ces deux mots, les deux chirurgiens étaient désormais allongés sur le lit. Leur langue s'étaient retrouvées et leurs vêtements s'étaient envolés. Law était au dessus de la brune et la regardait, elle avait les joues rouges et le regard brillant d'un désir ardent et incontrôlé. Trafalgar commença à dévorer son cou de multiples baisers papillon. Hanako ne put retenir un soupir d'aise s'enfuir de sa bouche. Les mains tatoués de son amant descendirent lentement sur son corps et les laissant enflammer la peau de sa dulcinée. Elle était nue et vulnérable, la, devant lui, totalement offerte. Sa poitrine rougissait et se soulevait a un rythme saccadé reflétant son impatience et son excitation. Les lèvres du brun fondit sur l'une de ses points de chair qui ne demandaient qu'à être titiller pendant que ses mains retraçaient le galbe de ses formes et découvraient son corps. Les yeux entrouverts les deux amants se regardaient avec envie, alors qu'Hanako réclamait un nouveau baiser, Trafalgar ne le lui offrit pas et lui mordit suavement la pointe de ses seins. Un cri cette fois ci, un cri jouissif qui atteint les oreilles du brun. Le corps tremblant, Hanako avait les yeux fermés et les mains rameutées vers son visage.

"_Est ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse au coin de son oreille en lui mordillant le lobe.

_Mon corps... Est... Bizarre... Comme pour vérifier son hypothèse le capitaine des Heart mordit l'autre bout de chair qui pointait vers le ciel. Aaaaaah...

_Moi, je dirai plutôt que tu es sensible aux morsures."

Oh non. Tout mais pas ça. Law était doué, trop doué même. Il mordait à sang chacune de ses zones érogènes, de son cou à ses seins, de ses seins à ses flancs basculant de droite à gauche et fit de même avec ses aines. Jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Où il laissa sa langue traîner, laissant la fraîcheur de sa salive réveiller des sensations qui contrastait avec la chaleur de son corps. Leur position avait changé, Hanako était toujours sur le dos mais Law avait atterri la tête entre ses cuisses. De la pulpe de ses doigts il retraça lentement le contour du sous vêtement à dentelles que la démone portait, tirant sur la ficelle sur le côté, le sous vêtement fut rapidement un mauvais souvenir. Trafalgar resta bouche bée en observant la merveille qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Il était loin de se douter que sa belle avait un tatouage à cet endroit là, des arabesques dessinées d'une façon à ce que de ce point de vue, tous les tatouages n'en représentaient en réalité qu'un seul.

"_C'est magnifique... Murmura-t-il en touchant du bout de sa langue le sexe humide de sa partenaire."

Hanako s'agrippa aux draps tellement fort qu'elle les déchira. Bordel. De. Merde. Law avait une langue divine, autant dans sa bouche que sur elle. Après quelques minutes et plusieurs coups de langue, son corps convulsa et libéra une vague de plaisir intense dans le bas ventre de la brune. Son corps était déjà atrocement sensible, mais le grand corsaire ne lui accorda aucun répit, il glissa son index et son majeur dans l'antre de sa douce, les bougeant lentement pour briser l'hymen le plus délicatement possible. Avec l'aide de son pouce positionné sur son clitoris, chaque secousse fit gémir la démone. Depuis le début, elle avait déjà jouit deux fois, le premier orgasme était arrivé quand il lui avait mordu la nuque et le second sous les coups de sa langue. Il comptait la faire jouir une troisième fois avec ses doigts avant de passer à l'étape suivante. Quand on parle du loup, voilà qu'on en voit la queue. Il vint et dévasta tout sur son passage, sa respiration et son souffle, ses membres convulsaient sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte mais aussi ses jambes tremblaient et ses chaires se resserraient délicieusement autour de ses doigts. Hanako se reposait et tentait aussi bien que mal de reprendre une respiration correcte. Personne ne lui avait déjà procuré un tel bien être, un tel plaisir. Lorsqu'elle se calma, Law était désormais en face d'elle, il la regardait et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il avait profiter que son amante reprenne son souffle pour ôter son caleçon et se placer convenablement entre ses jambes. Trafalgar frotta lascivement sa verge contre le sexe de la brune. Hanako ferma les yeux appréhendant la suite qui ne vint pas. Son capitaine venait de lui prendre la main et d'entre-lacer ses doigts aux siens appréciant leur peau hâlée ainsi que les pigmentations noires du eà leurs tatouages.

"_Ca va aller... Regarde moi et ne ferme pas les yeux. C'est un ordre..."


	8. Chapitre VII : Le même but

Chapitre VII

Hanako obéit docilement et rejeta sa tête en arrière quand Law la pénétra. Il grogna, sa frustration venait enfin d'être combler mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette chaleur. Elle était chaude, humide et affreusement étroite a tel point que sa verge était douloureusement compressée entre ses deux étaux de chaires. Aucune expression de douleur dessinée sur le visage de sa belle, Law fit un mouvement de rein.

"_Hmpf... Putain..."

Le grand corsaire prenait indéniablement son pied. A son grand damne aucune femme n'avait pu le compléter et lui donner cette sensation d'être entier. Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux et les tira assez fort pour augmenter son plaisir. Il bougea lentement, voulant faire durer le plaisir.

"_Aaaah... Annh...Law... Hanako gémissait son prénom à chaque coup de rein.

_T'es barrée ou quoi ..? Gémis pas mon prénom comme ça... Souffla-t-il se sentant a deux doigts de jouir.

_Law... Plus vite..."

Acceptant dans de telles conditions cet ordre, Law accéléra la cadence, tellement que ses coups devinrent brutaux et violents. Hanako n'arrivait plus à contenir ses cris, ses ongles lacéraient le dos de son amant et les grognements que Trafalgar daignait sortir l'excitait. La tête de lit tapant de manière obscène contre le mur, leur corps suintant à cause de la chaleur produire faisait de cet acte, un acte presque animal. D'un mouvement bien placé de leurs hanches, leur bassin se synchronisèrent, l'envie de son capitaine grossissait afin de faire comprendre à la brune qu'il allait venir alors qu'elle elle se resserrait autour de lui. Suite à un ultime effort le capitaine des Heart jouit en libérant un éloquent "Hanako" avant de s'écrouler sur le corps de sa petite amie.

Essoufflés de leurs ébats ils consacrèrent plusieurs minutes à reprendre une respiration convenable. Cependant, ils ne s'attendaient pas tous les deux à en vouloir plus. En effet Hanako réclamait encore le sexe et Law et lui avait sa verge toujours au garde à vous. D'un accord commun ils remirent ça. Dans différentes positions, contre le mur, dans la salle de bain, sur les meubles, près de la porte, face à la fenêtre, a même le sol... Et cela pendant toute la nuit. La dernière position eurent raison d'eux, Hanako était à quatre pattes devant lui, Law tenait ses hanches. La traditionnelle levrette. Trafalgar lui mordit sa nuque et ses reins en l'emmenant une nouvelle fois au septième ciel. Épuisés, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre, même si le jour venait de se lever. D'ailleurs...

"_Capitaine, Hana vous êtes la ? Désolé.. Bepo, petit ourson en peluche tout doux qu'Hanako adorait.

_Oui Bepo, deux minutes. Law s'habilla rapidement et Hanako fila dans la salle de bain. Le chirurgien ouvrit la porte.

_Qu'y a-t-il ?

_On s'inquiétait de ne pas vous voir descendre. Pardon... On vous attend depuis une dizaine de minutes...

_On se préparait, tu peux y aller, manger on va commander en chambre.

_Capitaine ?

_Oui ?

_Tu as l'air heureux... Hana et toi, vous ..? Balbutia son second. Law sourit en voyant l'embarras de son second

_On est ensemble."

Le visage de l'ours polaire s'illumina. II s'excusa une nouvelle fois avant de partir après que son capitaine lui ait demandé de faire apporter de la nourriture dans leur chambre d'ici une petite heure. Il rejoint sa compagne dans la salle de bain, elle était nue en train de se regarder dans le miroir retraçant de ses doigts fins les morsures qu'il lui avait faite pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour. "Oui. C'est bien ça, c'est la première fois que je ne baise pas". Hanako s'était approchée de lui, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Puis elle se sépara de lui avant de se glisser sous la douche en lui lançant un regard désireux. Comprenant le message, Trafalgar se déshabilla et partit la rejoindre sous la douche, ils se caressèrent mutuellement avant qu'on ne frappe à la porte. Hanako mit une serviette autour de son corps et vint ouvrir.

On leur servit une desserte remplie de viennoiseries, de fruits et de boissons chaudes. Les deux conjoints mangèrent dans leur lit, et quand ils eurent terminés. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, Law s'amusait à suivre la ligne de tous ses tatouages jusqu'à son entrejambe.

"_Il faudra que tu penses à me trouver une bonne contraception

_Mh-mmm. Hanako regarda son amant par dessus elle et se retourna. Un problème ?"

La démone fit non de la tête et chevaucha son amant. Elle lui embrassa la clavicule et parsema son torse de tendre baisers avant d'arriver en face de son sexe qui était à moitié érigé. La brune le prit en main et fit de doux mouvements de va et viens ce qui eut pour effet de la faire durcir complètement. Puis sans prévenir le chirurgien elle laissa traîner sa langue sur toute sa longueur, taquinant son gland avec son organe buccal. Trafalgar soupira de bien être et releva la tête pour observer sa bien aimée lui faire une fellation du feu de dieu. Elle l'avala jusqu'à la garde, alternant succions et coups de langues. Passant sa main droite dans la tignasse brune de sa conjointe, il apprécia cette gâterie faite à la perfection. Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent puis Law se sentir venir. Il se dégagea de sa bouche et jouit sur le côté, Hanako le fixait perplexe.

"_Je ne veux pas que tu avales. Déclara-t-il sérieux.

_J'aurai pu pourtant

_Je trouve que cela ne convient pas à ta personne, il n'y a que les putains qu'ils le font. Et maintenant que tu m'appartiens, je ne te laisserai jamais avaler ceci.

_C'est une jolie attention, je suppose que je dois le prendre comme un compliment ?

Il ne répondit rien, et se contenta de l'embrasser avant de se rhabiller.

_Les autres nous attendent à 10h, on part de l'île à 12h.

_Law !

_Mh?

_C'est quoi ton nom complet ?

_Trafalgar Law. Hanako fronça les sourcils. Il soupira. Trafalgar D Water Law. Un sourire lui répondit.

_Et le tien ? J'aimerai avoir une contrepartie, personne n'est au courant de mon véritable prénom.

_Etherias Hanako D Kyoteru"

Satisfait il partit de la chambre en premier pendant qu'Hanako terminait de se préparer. Une fois que ce fut le cas, elle rejoignit l'équipage a l'accueil, Trafalgar avait réussi à faire baisser la note salée de leur petite visite et ils se préparaient maintenant à partir.

"_Eh ! Trifouilli, c'est quoi la prochaine île ?

_L'île s'appelle Esperanza, c'est une île hivernale. Elle est habitée et elle est notamment réputée pour leurs légendes.

_C'est parti pour une nouvelle aventure ! Tout le monde sur le Sunny on y va ! Hurla le chapeau de paille sous le regard exaspéré de ses nakamas."

Une fois arrivé au port, ils montèrent respectivement à bord de leur navire. Les Heart furent les premiers à partir. Tout le monde se trouvait dans la salle commune, le capitaine étant partit dans sa cabine pour prendre une douche.

"_Alors ? Demanda Penguin avec un regard plein de sous entendus. Fais pas l'innocente on vous a entendu ! Pendant toute la nuit...

_Tu veux qu'on parle de toi et Sachi ?

_Qu-?

_Vous non plus vous n'êtes pas très discret... Ria Hanako. Je savais pas que t'étais une gueularde. J'imagine que c'est toi qui est en dessous. Penguin rougit violemment en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. T'inquiètes pas le capitaine n'a rien dit, ça a plutôt l'air de l'amuser.

_Vraiment ?!

_Mh-mmm. Répondit la brune en sortant des ingrédients pour préparer le déjeuner. Son camarade lui sauta dans les bras tellement il était soulagé que la relation avec son meilleur ami était acceptée. Penguin, il faut que je fasse le repas et tu me gènes à être collé à moi de la sorte. Au même moment Law arriva dans la cuisine. Il jeta un regard meurtrier à Penguin qui sentit son heure de décès approcher.

_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda Trafalgar irrité de le voir collé à sa compagne.

_Ah capitaine vous êtes là, eh bah en faite...

_Il est soulagé que tu acceptes leur relation, à vrai dire il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

_Est ce une raison pour te coller comme ça à elle ? Sachi, Jean Bart, Hirako et Bepo arrivèrent en plein milieu de la conversation.

_Sachi aide moi je t'en supplie et je fais tes corvées pendant une semaine.

_Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

_Penguin lâche moi c'est bon il ne va pas te tuer..

_A la limite te découper je pourrai. Penguin ma patience à des limites, et elle prend fin maintenant. Le coupable se réfugia dans le dos de son petit ami en criant des excuses a répétition.

_Bon quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Grogna Jean Bart en s'asseyant à côté de Bepo. Hirako était venu aider la démone et ils venaient de terminer leur plat.

_Rien. Déclara le capitaine, coupant court à la conversation. Il s'avança vers Hanako et l'enlaça par derrière. Elle sourit et trouva cette étreinte agréable et se cala confortablement contre son torse. Le cuisinier ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de faire un commentaire.

_Vous allez bien ensemble, à quand l'enfant ? Plaisanta-t-il. Les deux lui assenèrent un regard assassin. Je plaisante, je plaisante..."

Law lui embrassa la nuque et réclama un baiser. Elle le lui offrit avec plaisir, dès applaudissement se firent entendre avec quelques sifflements. Ils lancèrent des "enfin" ou en encore des "c'est pas trop tôt". Tout l'équipage se mit à table afin de se restaurer convenablement. Une fois le repas terminé et la vaisselle faite, Hanako se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, le chirurgien voulait absolument qu'elle vienne. Elle avait deux tasses de cafés fumantes avec elle, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la piece, il était assis à remplir quelques notes. Le grand corsaire portaient des lunettes comme elle. Elle déposa une des tasses sur un socle et posa ses fesses sur le bureau.

"_Tu avais l'air très concentré.

_Quelques informations importantes à noter. Il lui tendit une poche de sang déjà ouverte. La démone versa l'intégralité du liquide ocre dans sa tasse. Tiens. Il lui tendit un flacon avec quelques petites gélules. À prendre tous les jours et celle ci, il sortit une autre d'un tiroir. À prendre maintenant. Elle avala la première et rangea les autres dans son inventaire.

_Merci, dit elle semi-contrariée. La boisson caféinée lui fit le plus grand bien, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

_Quand j'aurai atteins mon objectif, si tu veux on pourra envisager d'en avoir un. Hanako faillit s'étouffer avec son café.

_Je ne te force à rien, j'avais perdu cet espoir de vouloir enfanter. Alors une année de plus ou de moins qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ?

_Qui te parle d'année ?

_Oh? Parce que tu penses tuer Doflamingo pendant la semaine ? Law surprit ne su répondre.

_Comment ?

_C'est compliqué, mais je connais ce type aussi bien que toi... Et puis ton tatouage m'a confirmé son emprise qu'il avait sur toi...

_Hana. Dis moi. Son ton était directeur, c'était un ordre. S'il te plait... La brune soupira.

_... La famille trafiquante par laquelle j'ai été violée plusieurs fois quand j'avais 10 ans, elle termina sa tasse, c'était la Don Quichotte family. Law frappa son bureau avec une telle force que le bureau était déformé. J'ai moi aussi une vengeance à prendre. Pour moi et pour mon sauveur...

_Ton sauveur ?

_C'était une taupe, un Marine il s'appelait-

_Corazón, ou Rossinante.

_Comment tu ..?

_... Je lui dois la vie moi aussi, il s'est sacrifié pour que je sois libre et que je reste en vie, étant donné que je viens de Flevance surnommée la ville blanche pour son plomb, j'avais contracté le saturnisme. Il était censé surveiller Doflamingo pour la Marine et il a arrêté sa mission pour m'aider à guérir et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai obtenu mon fruit du démon...

_Alors on va faire en sorte de lui faire honneur. Hanako restait silencieuse, et prit Trafalgar dans ses bras. On va le venger et tuer Doflamingo pour que son âme repose en paix."

Le chirurgien avait la mâchoire serrée et les lèvres qui tremblotaient. Il avait envie de pleurer et ressasser ses vieux souvenirs qui faisaient aujourd'hui sa raison de vivre, avait toujours été douloureux. Dans ces moments comme celui-ci, il se refermait sur lui et ne parlait à personne sa mauvaise humeur prenant le dessus. La brune lui tendit la main, et il releva la tête.

"_Tu n'es plus seul Law, aller viens on va se reposer..."

Elle succomba à ses émotions et sourit chaleureusement comme une mère à son fils. Hanako l'embrassa d'un baiser chaste avant qu'il ne la soulève par les cuisses et ne la porte comme une princesse.

"_Allons dormir, tu m'as épuisé... Ironisa-t-il, en se remémorant leurs derniers moments passés ensemble.

_A qui la faute ?

_T'es plutôt endurante... pour une femme... Renchérit Law en s'approchant de son oreille.

_C'est quoi ce préjugé comme quoi les filles ne sont pas endurantes ?! Il ricana. Non mais je vous jure capitaine, vous dépassez les limites. Continua la chirurgienne quand il la posa sur le lit.

_Capitaine ? C'est pas ce que tu criais quand j'étais en toi, miss. Elle lui lança un coussin. Tu veux peut être que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? Ça donnait "Aaah...Anh... Law..."

Aucune réaction, Hanako s'était endormie. Il sourit avant de se dire que ce serait une bonne idée de faire la même chose. Il la déshabilla, la mit nue et se mit dans la même tenue. Il glissa dans son lit et Iova sa tête contre sa poitrine.


	9. Chapitre VIII : Puissance Meurtrière

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de leur sommeil bienfaiteur, ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre cherchant leur chaleur corporelle respective. Hanako gesticula avant de tomber du lit. Law réveillé par la chute de son amante vint placer sa tête au dessus du sol.

"_Rien de cassé ? Se moqua le chirurgien, en riant.

_Non c'est bon ravie de voir que tu fais attention à moi, chéri. Dit elle amusée par le surnom qu'elle venait de lui donner."

La démone se releva et partit prendre une douche, alors que Law tentait de se rendormir. Puis une secousse fit trembler tout le sous marin. Réveillant tout le monde qui se précipita dans la salle de contrôle.

"_Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_Un roi des mers.

_Remontez le navire à la surface ! Ordonna Hanako en courant vers la sortie."

Le navire fut propulsé dans les aires avec un coup de queue du monstre marin. Profitant de cette diversion, Hanako sauta dans l'eau pour grimper sur le corps du monstre marin. Elle arriva à hauteur de son œil.

"_Salut Chilaili."

Le roi des mers reconnut la personne qui était devant son œil et cessa d'attaquer le sous marin. Chilaili était géante, son espèce était un croisé entre un dragon et d'un serpent. Elle avait la même couleur de la mer. Avec ses yeux émeraudes cela faisait d'elle une beauté naturelle. Elle était recouverte d'écailles luisantes avec des reflets dorés et des ailes dorées. Hanako attendit qu'elle la reconnaisse complètement avant de sauter sur le pont du sous marin. Chilaili la suivit et se mit près de celui ci sans pour autant l'abîmer. Elle cala sa tête sur la main que tendait la démone et apprécia sa caresse.

"_Hana ! Est ce que ça va ?! Gueula l'équipage en déboulant comme des boulets de canon vers elle. Chilaili grogna et se mit à concentrer son énergie.

_Tout doux ma grande, ils sont avec moi. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt et ronronna tel un chaton quand elle reprit ses caresses. Évitez de courir comme ça, ça la stresse.

_On peut s'approcher quand même ? Hanako hocha la tête verticalement et Law s'avança doucement. Comment tu fais ?

_C'est simple je la connais, cette reine des océans s'appelle Chilaili. Elle protège l'île Esperanza la ville de l'espoir. Et des qu'elles sent des pirates approcher elle coule leur navire.

_Donc si tu n'avais pas été là on aurait sans doute du la tuer où elle nous aurait couler. Est ce que je peux la toucher ?

_Oui mais pas de geste brusque. Law posa donc doucement sa paume sur sa tête. Vous pouvez venir la toucher aussi. Déclara Hanako en regardant Sachi et Penguin qui en mouraient d'envie.

_T'es sûre ? Elle va pas nous bouffer, hein ?

_Ca dépend Chilaili aime les roux. La reines des océans les observa, s'imprégnant de leurs odeurs. Puis lécha Sachi de toute sa longueur, lui bavant dessus. On dirait qu'elle t'aime bien. Rit Hanako.

_Soit plutôt content pour une fois qu'une femme t'apprécie. Lança Hirako a Sachi.

_Va te faire voir ! Ils se chamaillèrent un bon moment puis ils se sentirent le navire bouger tout seul.

_Chilaili nous escorte jusqu'à l'île."

Les autres rentrent à l'intérieur alors que Law et Hanako restait dehors à apprécier ce petit vent doux créer par le mouvement du bateau. La chirurgienne grimpa sur la tête de la bête et lui fit par d'une information, comme quoi il ne faudra pas qu'elle attaque le navire des chapeaux de paille. Le climat changea brusquement de température, il faisait terriblement froid. Sous les conseils de Trafalgar ils allèrent se changer afin de se vêtir de vêtement adapter à cette île. La reine des océans déposa le bateau dans une crique à l'abri des regards qui pouvait au moins accueillir trois bateaux. Bepo sauta de joie quand il vit l'île recouvert de neige. Il se roula dedans laissant son instinct primitif prendre le dessus. Hanako remercia Chilaili et ils partirent à la recherche d'information. Penguin et Sachi étaient restés à bord du navire pour le protéger, quand à Hirako et Jean Bart ils se chargèrent de faire le ravitaillement. Le couple lui allait pêcher les informations eux même en ville, Kikoku sur son épaule droite il marchait sur les talons d'Hanako. Hanako était d'humeur massacrante sentant un mauvais pressentiment lui envahir les tripes. Les quatre marchèrent jusqu'à arriver en ville, ils allaient se séparer mais Hanako les retient.

"_Ne bougez surtout pas le moindre orteil. Comme ils s'étaient amarré loin du port ils avaient dû traverser une forêt, des craquements se firent entendre et le bruit de pas dans la neige atteignirent leurs oreilles. Qui est la ? Se méfia Hanako. Une femme sortit et se mit à découvert. Elle était plutôt petite, rousse aux yeux ambres, élégante.

_Excusez moi je ne tenais pas à vous faire peur, je ne vous veux aucun mal... Affirma-t-elle. Les yeux des pirates la scannèrent.

_Ce n'est rien, dis moi peux tu nous conduire jusqu'en ville ?

_Oui bien-sûr, suivez moi. Hanako se retourna vers ses camarades.

_Ne baissez pas votre garde. Cette île ne me dit rien qui aille. Elle se mit à marcher près de Law et de la rousse.

_Si je peux me permettre vous êtes des pirates ? Demanda innocemment la rousse.

_Oui. Répondit Law en se concentrant sur le chemin. Elle se rapprocha de Law qui lui jeta un regard noir.

_Et la demoiselle c'est votre conjointe ? Il se contenta de sourire.

_Oui elle l'est. Dit il fier comme un coq, le regard de la rousse s'attardait vaguement sur la brune quand ils discutaient. Si tu veux bien arrêter de nous poser des questions et nous indiquer le chemin ça m'arrangerai miss.

_Nous sommes arrivés. Elle dégagea une branche et les laissa apercevoir le village qui était bondé de monde dans chaque coin de la ville. Au plaisir de vous revoir, Capitaine Trafalgar Law. La rousse prit son col de manteau dans ses mains et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser. D'un geste rapide et vif, Hanako l'envoya valdinguer dans les airs avant qu'elle ne dise bonjour à un mur. Elle saignait, l'odeur du sang ayant éveillé les sens de la démone, ils éveillèrent aussi les sens des succubes présentes et des miasmes se diffusèrent.

_Eh Trifouilli ! Salut ! On a croisé un lézard avec des ailes dans la mer et il nous a conduit jusque ici c'est pas trop génial ? Oh et j'ai invité Sachi et Penguin à nous rejoindre le lézard surveille nos bateaux. Gueula Luffy en courant vers lui suivit de très près par ses amis.

_Dégages où je te jure que je te tue. Asséna Hanako d'un ton froid et autoritaire à la rousse qui venait de se relever en colère. Elles se regardaient comme des chiens de faïence. Ça ne m'étonne pas de trouver une succube à chasser mais touche à un seul de ses hommes et je t'arrache le cœur. La rousse explosa de rire.

_Petra tu nous as trouver du gibier ? Elle n'était désormais plus seule, elles étaient au moins une dizaine à l'avoir rejoint. Jolie pêche ils ont l'air délicieux. Oh... Un démon, tu n'es pas la bienvenue sur notre île. Déesse noire.

_Je n'ai pas de comptes à rendre à des sous race comme vous, mais je tiens à vous mettre en garde. Touchez à un de leurs cheveux et je vous bouffe une par une.

_Madame sort les crocs, impressionnant j'en frémis presque. Hanako continua de les jauger pendant que Luffy demandait à Law ce qu'il se passait.

_Eh Trifouilli elles font quoi la ? Il souffla le gamin élastique manquait cruellement de culture.

_Ce sont des succubes, des bêtes mythologiques qui charment les hommes et les emmènent dans leur lit pour les dévorer.

_Luffy ce sont des ennemis pour nous et encore plus pour toi, Sanji, Zoro, Francky, Chopper, Brook, Trifouilli, et tous les autres. Annonça Robin, il faut rester prudent. Les succubes relâchent des miasmes pour droguer leur proie et les emmener plus facilement. Comprenant le danger, Nami prit son bâton climatique et créa des bulles d'oxygène à tout le monde.

_Ca vous protégera si jamais on doit en venir aux mains. KYAAAAAAAA."

Une succube venait d'attaquer près d'eux laissant son côté monstre apparaître, des griffes longues de un mètre, des ailes de chauve souris, mais aussi des dents de requin.

"_Une croisée, je ne m'y attendais pas. Hanako venait de se mettre devant tout le petit groupe. Mais crois tu seulement pouvoir m'abattre. Petra sourit avant qu'un hurlement pousse confirme ses craintes. Un des Heart venait de se faire arraché le bras. La brune lui colla une balle dans la tête sans hésitation. Petra rit bruyamment.

_Seule non à nous toutes oui ! Elles foncèrent toutes sur Hanako qui les esquiva facilement.

_Est ce que tout le monde va bien ?! Law était avec Jean Bart il recousait son bras qu'il avait été arraché.

_Hana il faut qu'on retourne au sous marin, Jean Bart a besoin de soins chirurgicaux urgents si on ne veut pas qu'il perdre l'usage de son bras !"

Les chapeaux de paille avaient déjà commencé à répliquer mais bien vite les hommes se sentirent faibles et tombèrent à terre. Law qui se dirigeait vers la forêt avec Hirako et Jean Bart furent stopper par une succube.

"_Partez pas déjà, on a à peine commencer... Dit elle sadiquement en fixant le bras que le chirurgien tenait. Les attaques s'enchaînaient très rapidement, et les créatures mythiques réussirent à les encercler, méthode classique quand on chasse en meute.

_Que tout le monde reste en retrait et ne bouge sous aucun prétexte, vous risquerez d'être blesser. Déclara Hanako, en observant les filles voler."

Elle ôta son manteau et se ré-équipa d'une armure. La démone contra plusieurs coups d'épée et jaugea leur force. Elle s'habilla normalement et ses yeux brillèrent.

"_Spectrum, un cercle noir entoura les deux pieds d'Hanako sous les regards ébahis de tout le monde. Primero cuerpo (premier corps), ibara !"

Hanako avait les yeux translucide, d'un blanc totalement opaque. Des ronces remplies d'épines l'entouraient. Sa tenue était méconnaissable, elle portait un body aussi blanc que la neige avec des sous vêtements noirs qui contrastait magnifiquement avec son premier vêtement. Elle portait des bottes à lacets qui montaient jusqu'à ces cuisses. Lorsque les épines disparurent, elles laissèrent des griffures fines de sang qui teinta la peau d'Hanako comme un tatouage éphémère. Ses mains étaient désormais des pattes dotées de griffes métalliques aiguisées. Et une longue queue métallique de dragon blanc partait de ses reins en gesticulant de droite à gauche. La démone sauta dans les airs et dévoila ses ailes blanches métalliques. Puis elle fonça sur le succubes qui prirent peur, elle les attaqua de plein fouet en leur arrachant le cœur à mains nues. Une fois toutes les succubes hors d'état de nuire, Hanako atterrit et fit disparaître sa première forme. Tous les garçons s'étaient relevés et regardait la brune avec de grands yeux.

"_Trop cool je veux être un démon moi aussi ! Hurla chopper, en sautant dans les bras d'Hanako.

_Ouais Hana retransforme toi t'avais trop la classe ! Enchérirent Sanji, Luffy, Ussop, Francky et Brook.

_C'est pas le moment, on a un blessé de notre côté.

_Bouh...Bouh... Hanako se précipita vers Jean Bart et s'entailla la main laissant son sang couler et colla le bras de Jean Bart dessus.

_Le sang recommence à circuler, c'est bon. Constata Law, soulagé. Tu es de repos pour-

_Trois jours minimum. Devant l'air choqué de Trafalgar elle dut se justifier. Mon sang à des capacités de guérison et il accélère aussi la récupération physique quand il est concentré dans un flux spécifique.

_Je vois, après tout, toi aussi tu es médecin je peux te faire confiance. Il murmura à son oreille. T'es très sexy quand tu es dans ta forme démoniaque j'avais presque envie de-. Il fut interrompu par un projectile qui n'était d'autre qu'un cadavre encore frais d'une autre succube.

_Hanako ? C'est toi ? Demanda une jeune femme à la chevelure blanche.

_Mirajane ! La blanche couru jusqu'à la brune avant de se jeter dans ses bras"


	10. Chapitre IX : Quelques explications

"_Bon sang, Mira qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Demanda Hanako en la serrant dans ses bras, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'admira. Ses yeux bleus, son visage d'ange, ses longs cheveux blancs et son sourire. Comment tu vas ? Et qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

_Je vais très bien et c'est long à expliquer, mais après que tu aies disparu, il s'est passé des tas de choses... J'ai rejoins un équipage pirate après l'attaque des Espadas d'ailleurs-

_Mira putain qu'est ce que tu fous encore ?!

_La ferme Kid tu me casses les oreilles.

_Commence pas à me les briser sinon je te jure que tu termines à l'eau.

_Va te faire cordialement enculer ! Kid arriva avec son équipage à hauteur des autres.

_Qu'est ce qu'ils fichent ici ceux là, et c'est qui elle ? Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt Hanako. Trafalgar. Brailla Kid en souriant de toutes ses dents.

_Eustass-ya.

_Je savais pas que t'avais pris une catin à bord de ton navire. A peine eut il le temps de finir sa phrase, que Mirajane lui asséna un coup de poing monumental.

_Redis ça une seule fois, traites là encore une seule fois et c'est ceinture pendant un mois !

_QUOI ?! Paniqua Eustass. C'était impossible, tout mais pas ça ! Si il ne couchait pas une fois par jour il allait péter une durite. Tu peux pas me faire ça Mira..!

_Idiot... Eustass-ya si tu avais été assez intelligent tu aurais vu que ces deux là se connaissaient et qu'elles sont très proches l'une de l'autre.

_Toi je t'ai pas dit de la ramener. Rugit il en s'approchant de lui. On va régler ça comme des hommes. Hanako se mît entre eux.

_Mira dit à ton capitaine de se calmer tout de suite, sinon c'est moi qui m'en charge.

_Pour qui tu te prends ? Demanda Kid d'un air hautain, Mirajane ne t'écoutera sûrement pas vu qu'elle fait partie de mon équipage. Mira poussa Kid qui tomba par terre.

_T'as pas entendu ? Hanako t'a dit de te calmer.

_Mira c'est qui cette fille? Questionna l'homme masqué. En s'approchant en lui tendant la main pour la saluer. Enfin un peu de civisme dans ce monde de brute. La brune lui serra la main. Killer, second de l'équipage.

_Je suis sa meilleure amie, Etherias Hanako D Kyoteru. Et même si la tomate est son âme sœur, on favorise les liens du sang avant ceux du cœur.

_Tu m'expliques Hana ? Law posa sa main sur sa hanche tout en défiant du regard son rival.

_Oh salut ! Cria Luffy, il ne peut décidément pas parler calmement. On s'est déjà vu nan ?

_Il était à l'archipel Sabaondy. Répondit Zoro à sa place. C'est lui qui avait une prime plus grosse que la tienne.

_Ah ouais d'accord.

_J'y crois pas, alors comme ça c'est vrai que tu as forme une alliance avec le chapeau de paille. Law se pinça le nez de sa main libre, Kikoku étant avec Bepo qui avait ramener Jean Bart au sous marin pour qu'il se repose, Hirako était avec Sanji et ils discutaient cuisine alors que les autres étaient avec les autres. Hanako se colla à lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était la.

_J'ai la DAAAAAAAALLE ! Hanako reprit la parole après que Luffy soit partit dans le premier café restaurant de la ville. Allez venez c'est moi qui offre. Cela lui valu un coup de poing de la part de Nami

_Non mais ça va pas de dire ça ça va nous coûter une fortune !

_Allons y, on va attraper froid sinon."

Ils occupèrent une salle tellement ils étaient nombreux. Mirajane s'était mise à côté de sa meilleure amie. Et les autres discutaient de tout et de rien.

"_Mira, il s'est passé quoi après ma disparition ?

_C'est trop long à expliquer il vaut mieux que tu le vois par toi même. La brune se retourna vers Law, et l'embrassa.

_Je vais devoir faire quelque chose qui va t'énerver pour savoir ce qui s'est passé. Alors s'il te plait ne m'en veux pas par la suite. Law acquiesça sans trop savoir ce qui allait se passer."

Hanako s'était retournée vers Mirajane et l'embrassa. Un baiser chaste qui devint rapidement langoureux, les canines d'Hanako se plantèrent dans la lèvre inférieure de la blanche. La laissant pomper son sang, la brune eut un brutal flash back. L'attaque des Espadas, Angel qui détruisait tout, les démons s'étaient alliés et luttait contre eux. Un simple refus de demande en mariage et tout avait été mis à feu à sang. Hanako les avait emmené loin de l'île en se mettant gravement en danger pendant que les autres éteignait l'incendie, elle en avait battue le plus de dix et avait subit de grave blessure, notamment celle que Law avait soigné. Elle affrontait le Primero Espada et avait réussi à le battre en puisant énormément dans son énergie. Quand elle eut réussit à le tuer, elle était tombée à l'eau vidée de la moindre force, à tel point que respirer était devenu difficile.

"_Combien de pertes avons nous eu ?

_Moins de cinq. Deux apprentis, un démon qualifié et deux familiers.

_Et comment vont les garçons ?

_Deal et Nezumi sont revenus après l'attaque et grâce à leur direction on a réussit à rétablir l'ordre. En ce qui concerne, Snake, Minotaure et Sky ils vont bien ils restent tous auprès de ta famille. Pour les autres démons d'après les dernières informations tu t'es sacrifiée pour sauvé l'île et est morte au combat telle une héroïne.

_Tout ça pour une demande en mariage. Souffla Hanako avec un étrange malaise naissant. As tu eu des contacts récents avec Demonia ?

_Aucun, à vrai dire je te recherchai, mais vu que j'ai moi aussi été blessée et que ton énergie était plutôt faible ça m'a compliqué la tâche.

_Tu t'étais battue avec lequel toi ?

_Le second, il était resté à terre.

_Je vois. Et comment vas la principale concernée ?

_Elle est morte, Minerva s'est suicidée en s'arrachant la tête ne

pouvant pas supporter que ce soit par sa faute que l'île est à moitié détruite.

_Elle aurait dû être plus discrète, elle a beau être une croisée un démon n'écarte pas les jambes au premier venu blindé. Hanako observa tout ce petit monde autour d'elle et sourit en voyant la bonne humeur de tout le monde remplir la pièce. Demonia se trouve juste après DressRosa, j'irai faire un rapport. Mirajane affirma d'un mouvement de tête.

_Donc Hana tu te souviens de tout ? Demanda Law en posant sa tête sur sa main en esquissant un sourire mesquin. Hanako lui répondit du regard. Et comment ça marche ?

_Tu veux parler de l'échange c'est ça ? Questionna Mirajane quand Kid passa son bras autour d'elle. Il acquiesça et chercha à en savoir davantage. Hanako et moi on est du même rang et on possède le même sang, mais on a pas la même spécialité donc pour se transmettre des messages ou des événements il suffit de boire le sang de l'autre.

_Et t'étais obligé de l'embrasser ?! Railla Kid visiblement jaloux et vexé.

_Oh, jaloux ? Rit Hanako. Non mais c'est habitude entre nous deux, on a toujours fait comme ça.

_Et ça ne se tient qu'à ce stade la ? Demanda Killer subitement intéressé par la conversation.

_Que veux tu dire par là ? Sourirent Hanako et Mirajane, amusées.

_Bah vous avez déjà couché ensemble ? Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler trop choqué par la question pour continuer.

_Oui, même plusieurs fois. Ils tombèrent à la renverse. Avant j'étais la seule à pouvoir satisfaire Mira donc en tant que meilleure amie je devais l'aider.

_Ah donc si je te demande un plan un trois tu ne diras pas non, c'est bon à savoir. Déclara Kid avec une idée perverse en tête.

_Ne fais pas d'illusion Eustass Kid, Mirajane si elle doit coucher avec une autre fille ce sera moi, et il est hors de question que je couche avec toi.

_QUOI ?! Cracha le rouge. T'es pas sérieuse quand même.

_Attends, Hana tu en as déjà fait ? Demanda Law surprit.

_Oui, plan à trois et orgie de temps en temps. Mais c'était exclusivement féminin. Les démons sont très ouverts à ce genre de propositions. La moitié des hommes venait de s'évanouir. A vrai, dire c'est leur principal activité, on possède une libido surdéveloppée.

_Ne vous la petez pas, quand j'ai baisé avec Mira elle a tenu une nuit et s'est endormie ! Hanako posa son regard sur la blanche et lui fit un signe et elle lui répondit positivement.

_C'est parce que Mirajane est ton âme sœur et que de ce fait son endurance a grandement diminué. Avant on tenait facile ment une semaine non stop.

_On ? Reprit Law, ses yeux cendrés se tintèrent d'une lueur perverse.

_Oui, on, Mirajane et Moi. Mirajane l'enlaça dans ses bras par derrière en passant par ses épaules. C'est d'ailleurs mon meilleur coup féminin."

Piquer au vif, les deux capitaines décollèrent leur copine respective de leur étreinte et les embrassa farouchement. Assez pour les exciter mais pas assez pour leur faire céder leurs pulsions sexuelles. Alors que Kid relâchait Mirajane, Law continua de l'embrasser, doucement caressant sa langue tout en profitant du baiser. Leur bouche se décollèrent de quelques millimètres pour repositionner leur langue et s'unirent à nouveau. Lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus de souffle ils se séparent à contre cœur, un filet de bave les liait, Hanako le brisa en faisant tournoyer sa langue de manière très sexy en haletant doucement.

"_Eh les quatre y a des chambres pour ce genre d'activité. Fit remarquer l'un des hommes de Kid. Ils se retournèrent vers la personne qui venait de prendre la parole.

_Penguin quand le log pose sera-t-il rechargé ?

_Il l'est déjà, et Hirako est parti faire le ravitaillement. On peut partir quand vous voulez. Ravi d'entendre cette prise d'anticipation, Law transmit les ordres à son équipage et les dernières requêtes à l'équipage du chapeau de paille.

_Mira, nous aussi on décampe de là, tu bouges.

_Minutes. Eustass Kid j'aimerai te parler en privé. Hanako passa devant lui et sortit du café, il suivait ses pas et ils les menèrent dans une ruelle. Je te fais juste une mise en garde, dit elle sérieusement, fais du mal à Mirajane ou autre chose et je te jure que j'explose la gueule compris ?! Une aura menaçante émanait de la démone faisant frissonner le rouquin qui eut des sueurs froides dans le dos.

_Tu sais... Ça fait maintenant un mois que Mirajane est sur mon bateau et deux semaines qu'elle sort avec moi. Si j'avais voulu la tuer, j'aurai eu des tas d'occasions et pourtant elle a trouvé sa place dans mon navire et personne ne me la prendra.

_C'était tout ce que je voulais entendre. Une voix douce presque mélodieuse. Kid je te confie Mirajane, protège la du mieux que tu peux.

_T'avais pas besoin de me le dire. Râla le pirate."

Petite NDA, je vais peut être je dis bien peut être ralentir le rythme de mes publications en passant de deux fois par semaine à une seule fois, j'écris une autre fiction en parallèle, un UA avec Hanako et Law, je pense la publié quand je serai arrivée au 5ème chapitre, elle me prend beaucoup plus de temps. Voilà bisous à toutes et à tous ! Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi !


	11. Chapitre X : Le début de la fin

Hanako partit vers le Subnautilus en laissant Eustass en plan. La brune dit au revoir à la blanche et lui donna une vivre card avec son numéro de den den mushi inscrit dessus.

"_Prends soin de toi et appelles moi si tu fais une rechute, termina la chirurgienne à voix basse.

_Je te le promets et toi fais en de même.

_Tâches de t'occuper de toi avant de moi, d'accord ? Elle la serra dans ses bras et lui mît un objet dans sa poche. Si jamais tu en as besoin.

_Merci. Souffla Hanako.

_Mira si tu bouges pas ton cul, on part sans toi.

_T'oserai pas.

_Tu veux parier ? Ne me sous estime pas.

_Allez file et donne moi fréquemment de tes nouvelles."

Elle leur fit un signe de la main avant de partir et rejoint elle même le navire de son capitaine et amant qui l'attendait. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à monter la neige ayant rendu le pont glissant. Un peu trop vu qu'ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre. Hanako plongea son regard dans les yeux d'un gris sidéral de son amant et une lueur libertine vint vite teinté leurs pupilles.

"_Room, Shambles."

Accompagné d'un mouvement de main, Law les transporta dans sa cabine et retira les vêtements de la jolie brune. Complémente nue, Trafalgar fondit sur elle en l'embrassant passionnément, dans son baiser elle put traduire de la peur, de la jalousie, de la possessivité et de l'amour. Le tout mélangé dans un baiser qui devenait plus baladeur. Le grand corsaire laissait ses mains retracer chaque parcelle de la peau de son amante qu'il connaissait par cœur. S'attardant sur les zones les plus sensibles et les plus réceptives pour qu'elle lâche totalement prise sur ses gémissements qu'elle tenta en vain d'empêcher de sortir de sa gorge. Une morsure brisa tous ses efforts et la fit perdre pied. Satisfait Law continua son traitement avec intérêt, massant amoureusement la poitrine de sa compagne, il continuait de l'embrasser en se collant le plus possible à elle. Il libéra sa voix et émit plusieurs grognements quand la main de la démone se mît à la recherche active de sa fierté. Alors qu'Hanako venait de la trouver, le brun le retint sa main et la pénétra sans prévenir. La chirurgienne se cambra d'une souplesse incroyable en arquant son dos au maximum, et crocheta ses mains dans le dos de son aimé lorsqu'il débuta de longs mouvements de vas et viens. Une pellicule fine de sueur les recouvrait, Law variait la vitesse en fonction de ses demandes, allant tantôt vite, tantôt lentement puis son corps de tendit, ses coups de reins se firent plus violents et frénétiques, il n'allait pas tarder à venir. Hanako du le ressentir car ses chaires se resserrent autour de lui, il éjacula sous cette soudaine compression autour de son sexe. Il mordit la nuque de la brune étouffant un bruyant gémissement de bien être qu'à moitié étouffé lorsqu'il laissa sa semence se déverser dans sa compagne et la serra terriblement fort dans ses bras, comme si elle allait partir demain, comme si il la lâchait, elle allait mourir. Law la positionna sur le ventre et reprit ses vas et viens ne voulant pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, s'agrippant à elle comme une bouée de sauvetage et qu'il se noyait dans les péchés de la luxure. Les cris de plaisir de la brune se perdirent entre les murs de la cabine et résonnèrent dans les tympans de son capitaine. Le deuxième orgasme vint rapidement pour les deux amants, mais Trafalgar ne s'arrêtait pas, il avait un mauvais pressentiment comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait ou qu'il ressentait un tel apaisement et épanouissement dans sa vie, comme si elle allait partir demain en le laissant derrière elle. Non pour rien au monde il ne s'arrêterait, même pour ses principes et ses convictions il ne voulait pas cesser d'entendre ces doux bruits qui sortaient de sa bouche, du mouvement de leur bassin et le claquement de leur peau devenue moite, les expressions de sa belle quand elle atteint l'apogée sous ses coups de butoir, les larmes de plaisir qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, le filet de bave qui s'échappait de la commissure de ses lèvres aguicheuses et tentatrices, de ce regard argenté qui le faisait indéfiniment perdre pied. Oui. Il était bel et bien tombé amoureux de la démone. Il l'aimait d'un amour fou, passionnel et obsessionnel. Elle était devenue sa raison de vivre, son bonheur quotidien. Hanako renversa Law sur le lit et l'enjamba pour s'empaler sur lui. Sensible, le brun poussa un gémissement des plus érotiques et excitants pour la démone qui dansait littéralement sur son sexe, il jouit. Leur corps couvert de sueur, les joues rougies par l'effort et leur respiration haletante eurent raison de leur force corporelle. Hanako se retira et se lova contre son capitaine, puis elle dessina le pourtour des tatouages de son amant en s'arrêtant au centre de son sternum.

"_Hana... je... Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il en reprenant une respiration correcte encore sous l'effet post orgasmique. La concernée écarquilla les yeux et fut ému par la révélation.

_Je t'aime aussi... Répondit elle en l'embrassant tendrement. Demain, n'est ce pas ? Demain ce sera la fin, tout sera terminé."

Il acquiesça en fermant les yeux, épuisé. Ils sombrèrent dans les bras de Morphée, oui demain allait être un jour décisif, ils allaient enfin mettre leur plan à exécution. Ils allaient attaquer la Donquichotte Family et mettre fin à tous leurs cauchemars en l'honneur d'une personne. Corazón. Hanako se réveilla dans la nuit, elle avait fait un cauchemar et avait entendu du bruit non loin de sa chambre. Vérifiant si Law dormait toujours, elle se dirigea vers le lieu où du bruit se faisait entendre. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Sachi et Penguin.

"_Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, questionna la démone en les observant.

_On avait un cadeau pour toi et le capitaine.

_A 4h du matin ?

_Désolé on était tellement impatient qu'on a pas fait attention à l'heure, bonne nuit Hanako fais de beaux rêves.

_Vous aussi les garçons."

Hanako retourna dans sa cabine et se glissa sous la couverture. Pendant quelques minutes elle admira Law dormir, elle ne voulait absolument pas qu'il meurt au combat, elle avait surtout peur de ça, elle ne l'avait jamais vu se battre sérieusement contre un adversaire aussi puissant et machiavélique que Doflamingo. À vrai dire, elle ne connaissait pratiquement rien de lui, mais il ne savait rien d'elle non plus. Hanako faisait exprès de lâcher quelques informations sur elle mais cela restait plutôt rare qu'elle parle d'elle et de sa vie. Dans quelques heures, tout sera terminé. Elle voulut se rendormir donc elle se pencha sur les lèvres de Law pour lui déposer un baiser et se blottit contre lui juste après. Le réveil fut difficile pour les deux, et l'ambiance était morbide, l'île de DressRosa était maintenant à quelques noeuds d'eux, Penguin les avait prévenu, dans 10 minutes ils arriveront et dans ce laps de temps Law broya du noir en ressassant des souvenirs du passé et Hanako se concentra tout en s'habillant de sa tenue de combat. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent la ville semblait plutôt calme mais n'allait pas tarder à s'agiter vu les moments à venir. Les chapeaux de paille venaient d'arriver, le second et le capitaine prêt à tuer et les autres qui suivaient un peu moins enjoués. Après avoir fait un récapitulatif du plan, ils se dirigèrent vers le palais avec la ferme intention de renverser le roi et sa dynastie comptant ses lieutenants et des officiers de guerre. Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux rapidement après avoir dégagé le passage de quelques gêneurs. Toujours vêtu de son fidèle manteau à plumes roses, et son sourire narquois collé à son visage il les jaugea du regard. Il rit avant de prendre la parole.

"_Je suis étonné de voir que vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à ici sans aucune égratignure, Law, Chapeau de paille et... Oh, ravie de te revoir ma très chère déesse noire. Hanako lui lança un regard meurtrier. Es tu venu pour que l'on t'accorde une nouvelle fois nos faveurs, tu sais j'ai été très déçu de savoir que tu étais partie sans rien dire à personne. Quelles sont tes raisons pour te tenir la debout devant moi alors que tu devrais être à genoux devant lui. Ajouta-t-il perversement.

_Pour venger Corazón et la mort infâme que tu lui as donné, et d'une pierre deux coups je vais violemment te tuer dans d'atroce souffrances pour tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer avec ta soi disant famille."

Le sourire de Doflamingo se fana tout en laissant apparaître une veine sur son front grossir et révéler son énervement. Hanako se jeta sur lui accompagné de Law, pendant que les autres membres s'occupaient de ses hommes et les plus doués des officiers. Ils parèrent de nombreux coups chacun leur tour, rare était les fois où l'un des deux arrivait à le toucher. Doflamingo utilisait tous ses pouvoirs et avait créer un clone avec ses fils. C'était Hanako qui le combattait pendant que Law, affrontait le vrai. Le combat était un vrai massacre, les attaques arrivaient de part et d'autres, les coups n'étaient nullement retenus par leur attaquant. La démone perdit patience et se transforma.

"_Spectrum. Un halo de lumière bleutée l'entoura faisant voler ses cheveux. Octavo cuerpo (huitième corps) regulus armulus."

Un corps différent de celui qu'elle avait utilisé à Esperenza, celui ci était complètement noir et ses yeux étaient rouges sangs. Des écailles ornaient son corps en couvrant sa poitrine et sa féminité. Un silhouette de serpent transparent l'entourait et ses yeux étaient d'un vert pâle avec ses pupilles rétiniennes en forme de croissant de lune. Sinon tout le reste était à découvert. Ses mains étaient devenue des serfs courtes mais puissantes. Et un tatouage naquit sous son œil gauche imitant la forme d'une note de musique mélangé d'une clé de sol. Elle arracha sa jarretière de sa cuisse et invoqua son arme à reprendre sa véritable forme

"_Jigoku no Ô (roi des enfers)"

Sa jarretière prit la forme d'une faux à double tranchant. Elle fonça sur Doflamingo qui manqua de justesse de se faire décapiter. Hanako était devenu plus rapide et sa puissance avait été décuplée par cent. Le serpent s'enroulait autour de son corps progressivement et attaqua en même temps qu'elle quand ils furent liés. Le combat se déroulait plutôt mal, les pirates du Heart et des chapeaux de paille étaient dominés par les lieutenants et les officiers. Puis en relâchant une pression qui plaqua ses ennemis à terre, d'un mouvement rapide, gracieux et circulaire elle leur trancha la tête. Maintenant, il ne restait plus que Doflamingo à abattre.

"_Tu viens de tuer tout ce qu'il me reste. Cracha-t-il d'un ton acerbe et furieux. Tu vas me le payer cher, je vais te détruire."

Le double du flamant rose lui attrapa le bras en utilisant le fluide et le broya sans ménagement. Hanako laissa un cri de douleur s'échapper mais réussit de son autre main à détruire le clone. La brune tint son bras en regardant l'initiateur de cette attaque d'un œil mauvais. Ne voyant pas le coup venir, Law avait eut le temps de charger son attaque et de se placer pile devant lui en lançant une décharge qui allait détruire le grand corsaire de l'intérieur. Celui ci cracha du sang et prit la tête de Trafalgar entre ses mains.

"_Capitaine ! Hurlent ses amis de combats

_Trifouilli ! Gueula Luffy en se précipitant vers Doflamingo

_Law ! C'est pas vrai. Ragea la démone qui courait vers eux avec la ferme intention de sauver son amant même si elle devait y laisser la peau."

Hanako réussit à le dégager à temps mais son corps ne put le suivre. Doflamingo s'empara rapidement de la brune. L'emprise des mains du blond brisa les côtes de la démone et la laissait atrocement suffoquer, ses côtes avaient transpercées ses poumons et son cœur venait presque de flancher et elle avait un mal fou à respirer correctement ainsi qu'à remettre ses idées en place. Néanmoins, d'une force venue de nul part elle laissa son dixième corps prendre le dessus sur le huitième et planta des crocs dans la jugulaire du blond et pompa désespérément son sang tout en le vidant de ses forces. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre, inconscients.


	12. Chapitre XI : je te faisais confiance

Chapitre XI

Law se précipita vers Hanako en courant. Elle était à terre et sa respiration s'éteignait à petit feu. Comprenant qu'il risquait de la perdre à tout instant il demanda au médecin des Mugiwara de l'aider à l'opérer. Ils lui ouvrirent le thorax dégageant tous les morceaux de côtes fracturés et Law utilisa "Mes" afin de garder son cœur en activité. Une fois son état stabilisé, Law put souffler. Mais le diagnostic était quand même inquiétant. Puis d'un coup une grande ombre surgit derrière eux, Doflamingo, il était toujours en vie mais très affaibli. D'instinct Trafalgar prit la première chose qu'il avait sous la main, c'était l'épée d'Hanako. Il découpa en morceaux le corps de Doflamingo qui flottait autour d'eux et le transperça plusieurs fois le cœur en hurlant :

"_Ça c'est pour Corazón, ça pour Hana et celle la c'est pour moi !"

Il lui asséna le coup final et vint s'occuper de sa belle. Il la porta comme une princesse et l'emmena jusqu'au sous marin où il l'installa confortablement dans son lit avec des perfusions contre la douleur et des poches de sang reliées à l'une de ses veines. Et ils quittèrent l'île prestement quand les villageois se mirent à les pourchasse. Hanako ouvrit les yeux que tard dans la soirée, son bras droit lui faisait atrocement mal et elle avait l'impression d'un éléphant lui était tombé dessus. La démone avait un tout un dispositif installer sur elle et dans sa gorge. Pour qu'elle puisse respirer convenablement. Elle fit l'inspection des lieux et constata qu'elle n'était pas installée dans l'infirmerie mais dans la cabine personnelle de son amant. Law fit son apparition dix minutes après qu'elle se soit réveillée, voyant qu'elle était consciente, il se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

"_Ne bouge surtout pas, ça risquerai d'empirer ton cas. Fit remarquer Law à la démone. En retirant le tube respiratoire de la gorge Hanako.

_J'ai vécu pire, c'est pas quelques côtes broyés qui vont me faire souffrir le martyre. Dit elle en tentant de le rassurer. Trafalgar était une boule de nerf à cet instant précis. Mais si tu veux bien me rendre un service et m'emmener une cinquantaine de poche de sang je ne dirai pas non. Continua-t-elle en souriant toute guillerette.

_Room, la sphère bleue s'élargit comme une bulle à partir des phalanges de ses mains. Shambles. Trois cartons apparurent dans la chambre. Il en prit une et l'ouvrit. Avant d'en sortir plusieurs poches de sang. Tu comptes boire tout ça ? Questionna-t-il en observant les poches qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

_Si je veux pouvoir bouger librement oui. Répondit elle en arrachant le coin du sac et en avalant le contenu. Law.. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé après que j'ai perdu connaissance ? Demanda la brune en enchaînant les poches de sang.

_Cet enflure était toujours en vie. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est terminé j'ai fait en sorte que ce salopard ne soit plus une nuisance pour nous. Hanako avait terminé de se remplir la panse. Elle avait déjà meilleure mine, cependant son bras restait tout le plus amoché. Il l'ausculta. Tu as concentré ta régénération sur ton sternum ?

_Oui mon bras je peux m'en passer mais respirer pas vraiment. Elle rit doucement, et Law la prit dans ses bras en faisant attention à son bras abîmé. On a déjà quitté l'île ?

_Oui, on est déjà en route pour la prochaine.

_Dis Law, quels sont les dégâts de notre côté ?

_La plus blessée reste toi, sinon le marchand de paille s'est évanoui de fatigue et de faim. Rien de très grave. Pouffa Law pour la première fois de sa vie trouvant les raisons de cet évanouissement complémentent incongrues. La brune s'approcha du chirurgien et le poussa sur le lit de telle sorte à ce qu'il s'allonge. Elle se mît à califourchon sur lui. Pas de mouvement brusque pendant une semaine. Déglutit le capitaine en la voyant nue.

_Ca ne t'empêche pas de m'embrasser. Rétorqua la jeune femme joueuse. Embrasse moi Law. Et je te pardonne de m'avoir mise nue.

_A tes risques, chérie. Hanako sourit et vint accueillir les lèvres de son amant en passant sa main gauche dans sa chevelure noire. La démone se dandina sur lui et la réaction de Law fut immédiate.

_Pervers. Souffla-t-elle entre deux langoureux baisers quand elle sentit le sexe son amant gonflé.

_J'assume quand une femme aussi belle que toi me grimpe dessus.

_Oh, intéressant. Hanako laissa glisser sa main vers son entrejambe et commença à se toucher devant lui. Dites moi capitaine, aimez vous ce que je fais. Law se tendit et ferma les yeux, elle le chauffait affreusement.

_Tu vas être punie si tu ne te reposes pas, miss. Dit il a moitié sérieux en la dévorant du regard.

_Vous n'avez pas envie de moi capitaine ? Hanako venait de poser ses doigts humides de les lèvres de son capitaine qui laissa sa langue parcourir la longueur de ses doigts avec gourmandise.

_Non miss. Dit il solennellement

_Non ? Vous mentez capitaine. Hanako venait de poser sa main gauche sur son membre fièrement dressé et décidément trop à l'étroit dans cette prison de tissus en coton. C'est pas ce que votre corps me répond... Elle descendit sa braguette et libéra le monstre de sa cage, elle fit quelques mouvements lents de vas et viens avant de descendre vers sa fierté et de l'avaler.

_Putain Hana... Tu triches... Dit il entre deux halètements.

_Tu n'aimes pas..? Souffla-t-elle au creux de son oreille avec un air malicieux inscrit sur son visage. Law sourit, au contraire il adorait qu'elle soit aussi entreprenante. Elle redescendit entre ses jambes et reprit sa gâterie. Trafalgar sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir, il stoppa donc ses mouvements. Comprenant cette condition silencieuse, Hanako cessa son activité. Puis remonta l'embrasser amoureusement. Le brun lui rendit son baiser et poussa un fort grognement quand Hanako engloutit son sexe en elle. Elle entama une danse verticale alors que Law arquait son dos pour toucher son point G.

"_Merde...Mmpf...Hana tu devrais pas faire... Ce genre de chose... Ahh... Dans ton état...

_Promis... Anh!.. Après je...Ah... Me repose..."

Le chirurgien se sentit venir, il planta donc ses ongles sur les hanches d'Hanako qui ondulaient délicieusement à un rythme régulier. Puis il la fit violemment claquer ses hanches sur les siennes quand il se laissa emparer de sa délivrance. Hanako le sortit d'elle avant de s'allonger et de s'endormir presque aussitôt, épuisée. Law, lui était parti prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre Hanako respirait bruyamment, et avait les joues rouges. Il posa sa main sur son front pour prendre sa température et vue la chaleur qu'elle émanait et il comprit qu'elle avait de la fièvre. Il la réveilla, ses yeux dans le brouillard elle rechercha la personne qui venait de la réveiller.

"_Avale ça. Ordonna le médecin en lui tendant un verre d'eau et un cachet contre la fièvre."

La nuit était déjà tombée et il décida que même si sa dulcinée était malade, il dormirait avec Hanako pour prendre soin d'elle. Une semaine s'écoula et la fièvre de la démone n'était toujours pas descendue, Hanako était restée clouée dans son lit sous les ordres de son amant. En même temps, la demoiselle ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger, la fièvre la faisait chavirer à chaque pas qu'elle tentait de faire. Elle s'était évanouie sur la table devant ses amis quand elle était arrivée dans la cuisine. A tour de rôle il venait la voir et lui parler quand elle était en forme.

"_Tu penses savoir ce que tu as ?

_C'est un effet secondaire de mon pouvoir... Je n'ai pas invoqué mon dixième corps par la voix mais par ma pensée et avec toutes les choses qui se sont accumulées j'ai du tomber malade.

_Et quand penses tu pouvoir bouger normalement ?

_D'ici 3 jours peut être plus ou peut être moins. Pourquoi ? Je te manque ?"

Trafalgar ne répondit rien, l'île sur laquelle ils attendaient les chapeaux de paille possédait un climat printanier, il avait ouvert le hublot pour qu'Hanako puisse respirer de l'air frais. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il vit le Sunny Go naviguer au loin.

"_Triiiiiiifouuuuuuilliiiiiii ! Hurla Luffy en courant dans son sous marin jusqu'à sa cabine.

_Du calme marchand de paille.

_Comment vas Hanako ?

_Mieux je te remercie, Luffy.

_Sanji t'a fait une soupe pour que tu te rétablisses plus vite et qu'on puisse fêter la défaite de Doflamingo ce soir !

_En parlant de ça, marchand de paille-

_Law sera présent, il ne faut pas se priver d'un peu de bon temps.

_Génial ! Cria Luffy en sautant partout suivit par ses amis. Allez on y va.

_Law...

_Non.

_Vas y et détends toi un peu, profite et amuse toi.

_Je ne vais pas te laisser seule, ici et fiévreuse.

_Je ne vais pas mourir, Law, chéri fais moi plaisir et vas y. Elle lui fit le coup des yeux larmoyants. Trafalgar soupira.

_C'est bon t'as gagné, mais promets moi que si tu te sens mieux tu m'appelles et je viendrai te chercher. Hanako affirma en bougeant sa tête de bas en haut.

_Amuse toi bien, je t'aime Trafalgar D Water Law, dit elle en l'embrassant.

_Je t'aime aussi Etherias Hanako D Kyoteru."

Law partit avec son équipage et celui du chapeau de paille dans une auberge non loin de leur bateau et remplie de femmes prêtes à tout pour donner du plaisir. Ils fêtèrent dignement leur victoire et avec un bon coup dans le nez, une fille vint accoster le chirurgien et lui fit des avances plutôt poussées. Elle était brune et était plus mignonne mais moins qu'Hanako. Habillée d'un décolleté ultra plongeant et d'une minijupe on voyait que c'était le genre de fille à s'amuser. Et contrairement à ce que l'on penserait, Law répondit à ses avances alors qu'il était passablement éméché. Deux ou trois verres plus tard, la fille avait réussi à le conduire dans une chambre de l'auberge a l'abri des regards indiscrets. Cela faisait une semaine que Law n'avait pas pu se soulager étant donné que sa compagne était malade, il était alors très réceptif au moindre de toucher. Laissant sa frustration prendre le dessus, il jeta la fille sur le lit et la rejoint vite avec une démarche féline. Elle s'était déshabillée et avait commencé à enlever les vêtements de son vis à vis masculin et actuellement son partenaire d'une nuit. Il était désormais debout, et nu devant elle.

Elle prit son membre et lui fit une fellation, jusqu'à qu'il en ait marre et la pénétra d'un seul coup, il se montra violent, brutal presque animal. La fille en dessous de lui était entrain de perdre la tête sous ses assauts répétés. Lui aussi il prenait son pied et n'allait pas tarder à venir.

Hanako s'était réveillée une heure plus tôt en forme pour aller faire une surprise aux Heart en les rejoignant a l'adresse que Law lui avait donné avant de partir. Elle avait prit une douche et avait réussi à faire le trajet sans s'évanouir, elle croisa Zorro qui buvait du saké a l'entrée de l'auberge où il y avait un brouhaha infernal.

"_Tiens, tu vas mieux ? Demanda le bretteur après avoir bu la moitié de sa bouteille d'une traite.

_Oui, c'était plus de peur que de mal.

_Tu bois un coup avec moi ? Lui proposant-il en lui montrant un tonneau d'alcool.

_Je vais aller voir les autres mais après volontiers.

_Ne me fais pas trop attendre alors où je commence sans toi.

_Je prends note, à tout de suite. Elle rentra dans l'auberge en souriant quand elle vit les chapeaux de paille rirent aux éclats.

_Hanako ! Cria Hirako à moitié soûl. T'as pu venir ! Eh les gars Hanako est venue !

_Ouais gueulèrent Sachi, Penguin, Jean Bart et Bepo. Ils vinrent tous la serrer dans leurs bras avant de repartir boire jusqu'à rouler sous la table. Hanako, elle, partit voir Robin qui l'observait avec un regard triste.

_Ravie de voir que tu t'es bien rétablie de tes blessures. Déclara-t-elle dans un sourire sincère.

_Ce n'était trois fois rien. Dis moi Robin quelque chose ne va pas ? Elle fit non de la tête. Alors c'est quoi cet air que tu me fais ? Tiens d'ailleurs tu n'aurais pas vu Law ?

_Il est dans la chambre 2804. Une lueur d'inquiétude vint teinté sombrement les yeux argentés de la démone."

Elle la remercia avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Elle toqua, aucune réponse pourtant elle entendait des gémissements et des respirations essoufflées. Hanako permit à son ombre de se déplacer à l'intérieur de la chambre et d'identifier les deux individus qui s'adonnaient à un plaisir charnel violent. Sa gorge se noua et son estomac vomit tout ce qu'elle avait ingurgité plusieurs heures avant. Son ombre avait identifiée Law et une autre femme brune. Ravalant sa rancoeur elle descendit à la réception là où la fête se déroulait et sortit précipitamment.


	13. Chapitre XII : Adieu ou Au Revoir ?

"_Bah alors Hanako, on tient pas sa promesse. Taquina Zorro en la voyant fuir.

_Désolée Zorro mais je ne me sens vraiment pas bien... Comme pour confirmer ses dires une nausée violente vint lui prendre l'estomac, vomissant de la bile devant le sabreur."

Il lui tint les cheveux avant de remarquer que celle ci avait des larmes sur ses joues.

"_Je vais prévenir Chopper.

_Non ! Surtout pas, ne le dérange pas, je sais ce que j'ai. Je peux me soigner toute seule. J'allais rentrer de toute façon.

_Je te raccompagne. Il lâcha sa bouteille et la suivit.

_Ne te donne pas cette peine.

_Les rues sont mal fréquentées à ces heures ci. Déclara-t-il en lançant un regard noir aux pirates qui reluquait la brune."

Ils marchèrent donc ensemble jusqu'au navire. Puis subitement Hanako trébucha et au contraire de ses croyances ne rencontra pas le sol mais un torse divinement musclé.

"_Oï, est ce que ça va ? Hanako avait fermé les yeux et s'était assoupie laissant une larme rouler sur le torse de l'homme à la chevelure verte. Oï... Il posa sa main sur son front et remarqua que la fièvre était revenue. J'y crois pas..."

Zorro la souleva et la prit dans ses bras. Constatant qu'il n'y avait personne dans le sous marin, il l'emmena à bord du Sunny. Et la déposa sur un des lits réservés aux filles, Hanako pleurait silencieusement dans son sommeil, elle avait juste des larmes qui coulaient et s'explosaient en particules de lumières quand elles atteignaient le drap. Zorro se frotta la tête avant de se coucher à coter d'elle et de la prendre dans ses bras. Ses pleurs redoublèrent mais se calmèrent rapidement.

Dans les environs de midi, Hanako se réveilla et entendit des ronflements bruyants à sa droite. Elle tourna la tête vers le bruit et fut attendri par le bretteur qui dormait paisiblement.

"_Zorro.. Il ouvrit son œil et se réveilla tout de suite. Excuse moi de te réveiller, mais je voulais te remercier pour hier.

_Mh? C'est rien. Hanako sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

_Pour moi c'est beaucoup en tout cas. Je te laisse je vais retourner à bord du sous marin.

_Hana.

_Oui ?

_Si jamais tu n'es pas à ton aise au sien de l'équipage du doc', Luffy et les autres ainsi que moi, on t'accueillera à bras ouvert.

_C'est gentil, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

_Dis celle qui s'est évanouie et pleurait dans son sommeil. Prise sur le faite elle ne pouvait le nier. Je ne le dirai à personne si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

_Non c'est bon ne t'inquiètes pas, je reste tout de même une femme. Je suis contente que ma route ait croisé ton chemin."

Hanako sortit de la chambre en apercevant un temps magnifique. Elle rentra au sous marin et fit ses affaires. Les garçons venaient d'arriver. Et regardèrent bizarrement la valise que la brune avait dans sa main gauche.

"_Eh Hana t'étais où hier soir ? Je t'ai aperçu puis tu as disparu.

_Je suis rentrée je ne me sentais pas bien.

_Dommage j'aurai bien trinqué avec toi. Lança Penguin

_Hana tu vas où comme ça ? La démone posa sa valise et caressa Bepo. Tu pars ?

_Oui je pars. D'ailleurs les gars je suis extrêmement heureuse d'avoir fait votre connaissance, vous m'avez montré que des hommes pouvaient être respectueux.

_Tu dis ça comme si tu allais quitter l'équipage. Ironisa le cuisinier.

_C'est le cas.

_Pardon ?! Le capitaine ne l'acceptera pas.

_Je ne lui ai pas demandé son avis.

_Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

_Bien assez et cela ne vous regarde pas.

_Jean Bart choppe la ! Hurla Sachi, il la prit dans sa main et l'emmena à bord du sous marin. C'est pas dans nos habitudes de laisser une personne partir sans bonne raison, je suis désolé. Bepo va avertir le capitaine s'il te plaît.

_M'avertir de quoi ? Demanda Law qui venait d'arriver. Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe.

_Jean Bart pose moi par terre tout de suite. Elle lui lança un regard assassin et il lui mît les pieds à terre.

_Capitaine, Hanako veut quitter l'équipage.

_Hors de question. Demande refusée.

_Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, Trafagar. Voilà qu'elle recommençait à le vouvoyer, mais elle l'appelait par son nom.

_Je m'en fiche, tu es une Heart et tu me dois obéissance et fidélité. Hanako pouffa et rit d'une manière tellement exagérée qu'elle pourrait passer pour une folle.

_La fidélité marche dans les deux sens. Déclara la chirurgienne froidement. Et lança un regard mauvais à Law.

_Aller Hana, reste. Encouragea Hirako.

_Non très peu pour moi. Je quitte l'équipage. Pour justifier qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout elle prit sa dague et éplucha la peau de sa nuque où il y avait le tatouage des Heart. Et le laissa sur le pont du navire, les chapeaux de paille les avaient rejoins avec Zorro alors qu'Hanako sauta pour mettre les pieds sur le sol.

_Capitaine qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier entre vous et Hanako ?

_Rien du tout. Penguin remarqua le suçon que Law avait autour du cou.

_Bah elle a quoi Hana, elle est malade ?

_Non elle ne l'est plus, vu qu'elle est passée hier soir à l'auberge mais vous étiez trop occupé à rire que vous ne l'avez pas remarquer. Law tiqua.

_Hanako est venue hier soir ?

_Oui c'était bref mais...

_Elle est repartie en courant de l'auberge. Continua Zorro qui avait comprit la raison des larmes d'Hanako. Et pour tout te dire doc' c'est moi qui l'ai ramenée. Je sais pas où tu étais, avec qui et ce que tu faisais et je m'en fous puisque ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Mais pense que c'est sûrement en lien avec le suçon que tu essaies vainement de cacher.

_Capitaine... Vous..."

Law sauta du bateau et couru vers Hanako qui n'avait pas pu aller très loin vu son état. Il saisit son bras mais elle le repoussa comme si il avait la peste.

"_Ne me touchez pas.

_Je te promets que cette fille c'était rien.

_Je ne veux pas vous entendre, adieu Trafalgar"

Elle voulut se remettre en route mais Law la plaqua contre un arbre, rouvrant ses blessures et les faisant saigner à grosses gouttes.

"_Ecoute moi putain, puisque je te dis que c'est rien cette fille. C'était une connerie, j'ai trop bu et-

_Et vous étiez en manque donc dès qu'une fille s'est frottée à vous vous l'aviez baisé comme vous le faisiez avec moi. C'est j'ai compris maintenant je vais vous laisser.

_Non ! Avec toi c'était sincère. Dit il en la rattrapant.

_J'en ai assez, je vous prie de me lâcher immédiatement.

_Sinon quoi ? Hein ? Je te signale que tu me dois la vie.

_Pas depuis que je me suis sacrifiée pour vous lorsque l'on a battu Doflamingo."

Il l'emmena de force au navire sous le regard étonné des pirates. Sanji regardait Law d'un œil mauvais vu comment il traînait Hanako. Zorro quand à lui remarqua immédiatement les plaies qui suppuraient.

"_Hana qu'est ce qu'il s'est passée pour que tu veuilles partir du jour au lendemain d'un coup de tête.

_Demande à ton capitaine. Tout le monde posa le regard sur le médecin pendant que Chopper recousait les plaies après avoir demandé l'autorisation à Hanako de le faire. Il connaît mieux la raison que moi.

_Cela ne vous regarde pas.

_Mais bien-sûr. Bon je vais y aller, au revoir tout le monde.

_Non Hana ne part pas ! Pleura Bepo en la serrant dans ses bras.

_T'inquiètes pas je te promets qu'on se reverra, on se reverra tous.

_Mais pourquoi tu pars, je ne veux pas. Dit il tristement. Désolé si je laisse traîner mes poils partout.

_Ce n'est pas de ta faute Bepo, mais entièrement celle de ton capitaine."

Law fulminait, depuis ce matin où il s'était réveillé un autre lit que le sien avec une autre femme que la sienne, il avait commencé une mauvaise journée. Il s'était rhabillé et s'était empressé de revoir Hanako. Mais quand il l'a vit avec une valise à la main, il savait qu'elle était au courant. Mais de là à ce qu'elle quitte l'équipage, il n'en revenait pas.

"_Non tu ne partiras pas de cet équipage

_Prenez soin de vos hommes eux au moins resteront fidèle au poste.

_Putain, mais puisque que je te dis que c'était une connerie.

_Allez cordialement vous faire foutre. Il la prit par la gorge et la souleva. Il était devenu fou à l'idée qu'il venait de la perdre. Quelqu'un.. On vint séparer les deux ex amants. Sanji envoya valser Law cinq mètres plus loin avec un bon coup de pied pendant qu'Hanako reprenait son souffle soutenue par Zorro.

_Mais vous êtes devenu fou... Coucher avec cette femme n'a pas été suffisant ? Maintenant vous voulez baiser les deux en même temps.

_Moi vivant tu ne quitteras pas ce navire, Room. Shambles. Son nodachi atterrit dans ses mains. Mais la sphère bleue était toujours là.

_Eh Trifouilli calme toi.

_Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Hanako est à moi, tu m'appartiens tu m'entends ! Choqués par les propos que tenait leur capitaine les membres des Heart restèrent sceptiques. Cette fille je te le répéterai encore et encore, elle n'est rien pour moi. C'était une connerie, j'étais bourré et je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Cria le médecin hors de lui cette fois ci. Je te le promets que plus jamais ça ne se reproduira.

_C'est toujours non. Spectrum, sexto cuerpo (sixième corps), Accepto Rhododactylos excuto. Son corps se couvrit d'eau et un tigre géant à cinq queues de couleur rouge venait d'apparaître qui rugit une insulte. On y va."

Hanako plongea dans l'eau et s'accrocha à la selle que portait le félin, et ils se mirent à arpenter les fonds marins sans jamais remonter à la surface. Trafalgar etait resté cloué sur place en la regardant partir.

"_Bepo qu'est ce que tu attends va la chercher ! Ordonna le grand corsaire.

_Je ne peux pas... Pardon...

_Comment ça ?!

_Le rugissement du tigre me déconseille de le faire.

_C'est pas vrai, hein ? Elle va remonter à la surface et revenir ?

_Oï, le doc. Trafalgar l'écouta en scrutant l'eau ayant l'espoir que c'était une mauvaise blague. Arrêtes de te mentir à toi même, tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait et les conséquences que ça a. C'est moi qui l'ait ramenée hier soir, elle était à bout de force et découragée. Elle a vomi et s'est évanouie. Et pendant son sommeil elle pleurait. Je veux juste que tu prennes conscience que cette connerie, c'est toi qui l'a voulu et que tu vas devoir en assumer l'entière responsabilité. Que ce soit la femme avec qui tu étais hier, et la destruction intérieure d'Hanako. Ça se voyait qu'elle t'aimait et pourtant t'as tout foiré. Déclara-t-il en sautant du bateau pour rejoindre le sien."

Il resta muet alors que tout le monde rentrait le laissant seul sur le pont. Trafalgar aperçut le tatouage qu'Hanako avait dans la nuque, elle l'avait fait deux jours après avoir rejoint l'équipage. Law se remémora tous les souvenirs et les liens qu'ils la reliaient à elle, ils venaient de tous les détruire.


	14. Chapitre XIII : Retrouvailles ?

Libre c'était le seul mot qui résonnait inlassablement dans sa tête. Elle était libre. Hanako n'était plus sous l'emprise de Trafalgar depuis maintenant 5 mois, elle voyageait seule à travers les mers et les océans avec son fidèle tigre, Nagisa. Elles arpentaient les fond marins et avaient découvert de nombreux trésors. Pendant ces cinq mois où la solitude était sa meilleure amie, elle s'était entraînée et avait acquis de nombreux pouvoirs encore plus puissants que les précédents. Elle avait changé de style vestimentaire, la démone se baladait avec une robe bleu roi courte à manche trois quart et avec un décolleté dans le dos, elle avait coupé ses longs cheveux en un carré arrivant jusqu'à ses épaules, ils étaient devenus bouclés et son œil gauche était masqué par un cache œil. La brune déambulait seule sur l'île faisant ses emplettes tranquillement. Appréciant le soleil qui lui chauffait la peau mais aussi le légère brise de vent qui faisait voler ses cheveux. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à elle et à son tigre qui prenait l'apparence d'un minuscule chat qui se cachait dans son décolleté.

Du côté des Heart, c'était la panique totale. L'équipage était moins soudé qu'il ne l'était auparavant et coulait presque. Depuis le départ d'Hanako, Law s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, il ne mangeait plus rien et se soûlait à longueur de journée regrettant le jour où il a perdu Hanako. Son état était pitoyable et il ne ressemblait plus au grand et prestigieux Chirurgien de la mort. Sa barbe avait poussé et des cernes avaient grandement augmentés. Les seules fois où il sortait c'était le soir quand tout le monde dormait, il allait aux putes lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés sur une île. Et quand il n'avait pas ce qu'il souhaitait il allait dans un bar boire jusqu'au coma éthylique et ses amis venaient toujours le chercher. Le chirurgien de la mort n'avait pas une fière allure dans les journaux. Et c'était tous les jours comme ça, il buvait, vomissait et pleurait en regardant le cadeau que Sachi et Penguin leur avait fait. C'était un album photo avec des photos d'eux. Avant qu'Hanako ne parte, ils s'étaient filmés en plein dans leurs ébats, ils avaient mît des caméras partout pour avoir des angles différents et faire une sextape parfaite. Il regardait la vidéo tous les soirs culpabilisant d'avoir trompé son âme sœur. L'équipage ne pouvait plus supporter de voir leur capitaine ainsi, l'équipage s'était agrandi et il formait toujours une alliance avec les chapeaux de paille qui ne reconnaissait plus Law. Il était devenu violent à force de boire. Ils se mirent donc tous à la recherche de la brune dans chaque île espérant qu'ils la retrouvent enfin.

C'est sur une île des quatre saisons qu'ils retrouvèrent la brune avec un autre homme assis sur un banc sous un chêne aux couleurs orangés qui perdait ses feuilles. La saison des couples, l'automne. Ils ne l'avaient pas reconnu quand ils étaient passés devant elle mais elle les avait reconnu avec leur traditionnelle combinaison blanche.

"_Hana c'est bien toi ? Demanda Jean Bart

_En chair et en os. Affirma la brune. Je suis contente de vous revoir. Hanako était devenue plus sociale et montrait désormais plus ses émotions. Comment est ce que vous aller les amis ? Bepo lui sauta dans les bras et lui fit un énorme câlin.

_Reviens s'il te plait... Supplia-t-il en frottant sa truffe contre sa joue comme il le faisait tout le temps.

_Si vous êtes venus me voir pour me demander de revenir c'est peine perdue.

_Trésor je vais y aller, à la prochaine princesse. Elle fit la bise a un homme albinos aux yeux verts fluo.

_Au plaisir de te revoir Snake. Snake son styliste attitré fana de serpents qui lui fournissait ses vêtements depuis ses 18 ans. Suerte mi amor (Bonne chance mon amour). Il lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main de loin. Je vois que l'équipage s'est agrandit. déclare la démone en reportant son attention vers les Heart. Ravie de vous rencontrer les gars, je suis Hanako Kyoteru.

_Pourquoi tu ne veux pas revenir dans l'équipage ?

_C'est simple je veux rester seule, je suis plus heureuse.

_Hanako faut vraiment que tu reviennes c'est plus possible à bord du navire sans toi c'est...- Dit Penguin avec de la peine dans sa voix.

_Hana ! Hirako venait de la reconnaître quand il avait vu tout le monde regroupé autour de la jeune femme. Il la serra fort dans ses bras tellement qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Il la relâcha et l'admira de haut en bas. On te quitte cinq moi et tu es devenue resplendissante.

_C'est gentil mais qu'est ce que vous faites tous la ? Demanda la brune en leur souriant.

_Ravitaillements, informations et on te cherchait à vrai dire...

_Je ne retournerai pas avec vous.

_Mais pourquoi ? Renchérit il avec de la peur dans ses yeux.

_On va pas la forcer les gars. Commença Sachi.

_Mais vieux..

_Laisse moi finir. Murmura-t-il. On voudrait juste que tu vois dans quel état est le capitaine et nous faire un diagnostic médical, il est tombé gravement malade et on se demande si il ne va pas y laisser la peau.

_Vous n'avez pas trouvé un autre médecin.

_Il refuse de sortir en décrétant qu'il n'a rien et qu'il n'est pas malade.

_J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. Où est le Subnautilus?

_On t'accompagne, on allait rentrer. Et on t'invite à dîner avec nous ce soir. Déclara Hirako en soufflant un panache de fumée.

_Avec plaisir."

Hanako se sentit nostalgique en revoyant le sous marin amarré dans une crique. Le souvenir de l'île Esperenza lui revint de plein fouet dans la figure. Elle grimpa sur le pont avec l'aide des garçons et observa de nouveau l'intérieur.

"_Vous avez fait des rénovations ?

_Vu que nous sommes plus d'une vingtaine il fallait bien rajouter des chambres.

_Je vois. Et où se trouve sa cabine ?

_Si tu me fais l'honneur de me suivre. Elle le suivit en souriant, l'idée de revoir Law ne la terrifiait pas. Il frappa à la porte. Capitaine c'est nous on est rentré et un médecin est avec nous pour venir vous ausculter. On entendit des injures à travers la porte et des tintements de verres. Puis il vont finalement ouvrir.

_Bordel de merde combien de fois vais je devoir vous dire que je ne suis pas malade, laissez moi tranquille, ordre de votre capitaine. Hanako fut surprise de l'état de son ami ? Pouvait-elle le qualifier ainsi ? A cet instant il était pitoyable. Il finit par reconnaître le brune. Hanako... Tu...

_Ne dites rien et laissez moi faire mon travail. Elle voulut rentrer dans sa cabine mais il l'en empêcha.

_Ne rentres pas. Lâcha-t-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. A son plus grand étonnement Hanako lui rendit son étreinte en lui frottant le dos de manière amicale. Tu vas encore plus me détester...

_Je ne vous déteste pas. Vous resterez quand même une belle rencontre

_Dis moi trésor tu comptes rester combien de temps encore collé à la porte ? Demanda une voix féminine en s'appuyant à là chambranle de la porte. Une escort girl.

_Prends ton argent et pars. L'équipage rougit et Hanako resta neutre ne faisant aucune réflexion. Euh Hana... Je...

_Vous n'avez aucune raison valable de vous justifier, nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Il fit une mine triste visiblement pas content de sa réaction. Elle se retourna vers Sachi, Penguin, Hirako, Jean Bart et Bepo. Mon diagnostic est fait, dépression progressive en déclin, alcoolémie prépondérante. Ce qu'il faut pour votre capitaine c'est une bonne désintoxication et une bonne hygiène de vie, dit-elle en marchant vers la sortie sous les regards des hommes. Ouvrez les fenêtres nourrissez le, histoire qu'il ne fasse pas une crise d'hypoglycémie, et surtout forcez le à sortir prendre l'air et à se socialiser avec son équipage. Et puis un peu de sommeil serait bienfaiteur.

_Attends Hanako, où vas tu? Demanda Law en sortant de sa chambre en caleçon.

_Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, j'ai refait ma vie et j'ai un rendez vous avec quelqu'un dans 5 minutes je ne tiens pas à la faire attendre. Elle tira son cache œil et dévoila ainsi de nouvelles arabesques encore plus belles que les anciennes. Je ne m'attendais pas à te retrouver dans cet état Law, mais il faut quand même que tu prennes soin de toi. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne continuation.

_Hanako et le dîner de ce soir ?

_J'y serai mais sûrement accompagnée."

Hanako reprit son chemin et sortit du sous marin. Pendant ce temps, Law s'était reprit, et avait demandé de l'aide à ses amis pour aller mieux. Sachi s'était chargé des centaines de bouteilles entassées dans sa chambre, Penguin avait fait le ménage, Hirako était parti en cuisine préparer un repas énergisant à son capitaine, Jean Bart aérait sa cabine et changeait les draps et Law prenait une douche et se rasait. Revoir Hanako lui avait remit les pieds sur terre, elle viendrait accompagnée ce soir, alors il ferait tout pour qu'elle le préfère en se mettant sur son 31. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, l'équipage ne put avoir qu'un sourire de contentement

"_ Le capitaine est de retour! Hurla Bepo

_Je sors prendre l'air, et m'acheter des vêtements vous avez quartiez libre."

Law sortit en forme après avoir manger le plat qu'Hirako lui avait préparé, il fit les boutiques et changea complètement sa garde robe. Puis il vit Hanako boire un café seule sur une terrasse en lisant un livre, un homme l'aborda, elle sourit et rit de bon cœur avec lui. Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle ne put s'empêcher de penser le grand corsaire, qui se dirigea vers le café et demanda à la demoiselle s'il pouvait s'asseoir avec elle.

"_Quel changement en 1h30 de temps, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre moqueuse.

_Tu m'as remit les pieds sur terre. Répondit il. Qu'est ce que tu fais la toute seule ?

_Je profite de la vie tout simplement et vous ?

_Tu, je t'en supplie Hana.

_Et toi ? Reprit elle en relevant son regard de son livre.

_Recommandation du médecin, il faut que je prenne l'air, Hanako sourit et reprit sa lecture. Un garçon vint prendre la commande du chirurgien et demanda ce qu'on serve la même chose à la demoiselle. Il revient deux minutes plus tard avec deux cafés viennois brûlant qu'Hanako scanda du regard.

_En quel honneur ? Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il lui tendit l'une des deux tasses.

_A nos retrouvailles ?

_A nos retrouvailles. Law se rapprocha d'Hanako et lui embrassa la joue. Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Pourquoi ?

_Pour te remercier de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

_Que c'est rare d'entendre le chirurgien de la mort remercier quelqu'un.. Encore une fois ?

_Ne rêves pas trop non plus. Un rictus accompagna sa phrase. Oui, le Law qu'elle connaissait était enfin de retour. J'aime bien ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux, maintenant un compliment, la chirurgienne se demandait vraiment si il n'allait pas se mettre à neiger. Ça met en valeur ta poitrine. Ils ont grossit ? Hanako rit doucement.

_Deux tailles de plus à mon plus grand désarroi, je ne pense pas qu'ils tiendraient dans tes mains. Law rit franchement à cette remarque.

_Tu n'as vraiment pas changé n'est ce pas ? Lui demanda t il en mangeant la chantilly au dessus de son café.

_Je reste la même. Répondit elle. Hanako lui donna sa serviette en lui pointant le coin de sa bouche, de la crème fouettée s'y était fermement accroché.

_Moi qui pensai que tu allais me l'enlever avec ta bouche, je suis déçu. Dit il taquin.

_Ne rêve pas trop toi non plus. Une lueur de tristesse envahit Law et son humeur changea. Hanako prit son café et joua avec la paille.

_Tu sais pour la dernière fois et tout à l'heure je... Il se mordit la lèvre ne trouvant pas les mots adapter.

_Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler, j'ai tourné la page Trafalgar. Qu'on lui plante un coup de couteau dans cœur aurait été moins douloureux que cette phrase. Et il serait tant que tu fasses la même chose. Elle rangea son bouquin dans son sac et mît ce qu'elle devait sur la table. J'y vais à ce soir.

_Attends ! La brune se retourna, Law paya à son tour et couru pour la rejoindre. Il y a un parc d'attraction pas loin de la, ça te dit d'aller faire un tour avec moi ?

_A 26 ans tu vas toujours dans des parcs d'attractions ? Pouffa Hanako en retenant un rire euphorique.

_Avec le marchand de paille c'est pas facile tous les jours... Ses rires redoublèrent d'ampleur.

_C'est d'accord je veux bien t'accompagner."

Ils marchèrent côté à côté le temps d'arriver jusqu'au parc d'attraction. Law frôlait le plus souvent la main d'Hanako qui souriait de ses actions. Ils firent du tire à la carabine et le chirurgien remporta un panda en peluche extrêmement doux qu'il offrit à la démone. Elle l'accepta volontiers. Puis ils allèrent dans une grande roue, Hanako était assise à côté de Law qui avait demandé de prendre une cabine pour eux deux. Avec le panda qu'il avait gagné au stand de tir, elle lui caressait les oreilles et le capitaine la regardait avec intérêt, la trouvant magnifique avec le décor et la hauteur. La hauteur, merde il ne s'attendait pas à avoir le vertige. Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre avec un malaise naissant à grande vitesse.

"_Trafalgar, est ce que tout va bien ? Law regarda en bas et ce ne fut pas la meilleure idée. Hanako comprit et chargea ses mains d'une magie céleste et les posa sur ses tempes. Troïa. Aussitôt Law se sentit mieux et sous son élan de bien être il embrassa doucement Hanako. Ses lèvres lui avaient manqués, sa chaleur, son odeur, tout lui avait manquer et il venait enfin de tout retrouver. Il la tenait dans ses bras, et Hanako se laissa emporter par le baiser laissant de chaudes larmes couler sur joues. Des larmes de joie, cela faisait bizarre de l'avoir retrouver dans un état pitoyable mais il était redevenu comme avant et Hanako ne put qu'être heureuse. Les dents de Law agacèrent la lèvre inférieure de la brune pour qu'elle l'ouvre, il retrouva cette langue joueuse et ses mains se posèrent sur son corps, retraçant la naissance de sa poitrine et l'autre son entrejambe qu'il titilla doucement à travers le tissu à dentelles noires la faisant gémir. Il écarta le tissus et la pénétra d'un doigt, elle brisa le baiser et s'agrippa à ses cheveux laissant ses gémissements sortir au creux de l'oreille du brun. Ça faisait cinq mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de rapports sexuels contrairement à lui, elle était donc hyper réceptive à ses caresses qui devenaient un peu plus poussées. Il inséra un second doigt et son pouce vint chatouiller son clitoris. Le sexe d'Hanako était trempé, il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour oqu'elle perde totalement pied. Il fit des mouvements de vagues et de vas et viens de plus en plus vite. Hanako haletait, elle avait les joues rouges par l'excitation et les larmes, puis il lui mordit la nuque et vint l'orgasme, elle cria un Law très éloquent en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Ils étaient à peine arriver à la moitié de la hauteur initiale de la roue.

"_Hanako, j'ai envie de toi."

Il prit sa main et la posa sur sa verge qu'il avait découverte pour elle. Quand sa main rentra en contact avec son phallus elle ne put s'empêcher de se faire une réflexion mentale comme quoi il avait grossit. Aller juste pour une fois depuis 5 mois elle peut se laisser aller avec un homme qui sera la combler sexuellement. Hanako posa son regard sur un bâtiment, un love hôtel, Law créa l'une de ses sphères et les transporta à l'intérieur. Le médecin ôta rapidement ses vêtements et arracha ceux de sa partenaire. Il prit sa poitrine dans ses mains et la pétrit comme un boulanger faisant amoureusement son pain. Ses baisers continuèrent d'être parsemés de par et d'autre de son corps excité. D'un regard suppliant elle demanda à Law de la prendre maintenant, mais le brun plongea entre ses cuisses et lécha avec délectation l'antre humide d'Hanako. Il lui banda les yeux et sans la prévenir vint d'un seul coup en elle. Enfin il se sentait complet et entier, la retrouver lui avait vraiment fait du bien. Il débuta des vas et viens et Hanako cria de plus belle, sa verge n'avait pas seulement pris en largeur mais en longueur aussi, à tel point qu'il ne rentrait pas entièrement en elle. Alors lorsqu'il poussait sa queue jusqu'a la garde, Hanako atteignait l'orgasme à chaque coup.

"_Hanako... Je...Je t'aime... Souffla-t-il en se déversant en elle. Hanako se retourna vers lui détaillant chaque griffure et morsure qu'il avait sur son torse et repensa à celle qu'elle avait sentit dans son dos, ou encore le suçon qu'il avait dans son cou. Fais pas attention à ça.

_Je reste une femme Law, dit elle en se relevant pour prendre une douche rapide et ressortir habillé de la même tenue. Hanako avait lancé un sort de temps à ses vêtements et ils étaient comme neufs. Et j'ai des sentiments qu'il faut respecter. Elle prit son sac et Law la plaqua contre la porte et l'embrassa encore une fois en descendant vers son cou.

_Je sais je ne ferai pas la même erreur deux fois je te le promets.

_Très bien, je te souhaite de trouver une personne qui sera prendre soin de toi.

_Tu ne retournes pas avec moi ? Je veux dire...

_J'ai couché avec toi par simple plaisir et non par sentiment, comme tu aurais dû le faire avec l'escorte qui était dans ta chambre quand je suis arrivée.

_Tu es cruelle...

_De nous deux je ne sais pas qui est le pire Trafalgar. Au fait j'ai temporairement rejoins l'équipage de Kid je ne pourrai pas être présente au dîner ce soir. Elle quitta la pièce en réajustant quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles. Law frappa contre le mur de rage et des larmes coulèrent sur des joues. Il se rhabilla en vitesse et rattrapa Hanako, il la prit dans ses bras la faisant tournoyer et l'embrassa amoureusement.

_Trafalgar qu'est-

_Laisse moi parler, pendant ces derniers cinq mois je n'ai cessé de t'aimer, cette fille sur l'île c'était rien pour moi, une putain de connerie et toutes les autres après, elles l'étaient aussi ; j'en ai même buté une parce qu'elle n'était pas toi. Écoute... je suis désolé de tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Alors si je ne peux pas t'avoir, je te referai tomber amoureuse de moi et si- Hanako l'interrompit en l'embrassant.

_Tu parles beaucoup trop et tu n'agis pas assez. La démone lui glissa une vivre card avec son numéro de den den mushi. À très bientôt Trafalgar D Water Law et merci pour tout à l'heure.

_Etherias Hanako D Kyoteru, prend bien soin du panda."


	15. Chapitre XIV : Affinités

Chapitre XIV

Hanako monta a bord du navire et fut accueillie chaleureusement par sa meilleure amie qui venait de lui sauter dans les bras. Les principaux membres de l'équipage des Pirates de Kid étaient tous réunis pour souhaiter la bienvenue à cette "squatteuse" comme le disait si bien le rouquin.

"_Que ce soit clair, si tu me fais chier tu vires de mon bateau, compris? A peine fut elle arrivée que les hostilités débutèrent.

_Pas besoin de me faire la morale, je te signale que je suis plus âgée que toi petite tulipe.

_T'as dit quoi ?! Hurla kid.

_Pas la peine de hurler je suis à moins de deux mètres de toi.

_T'es pire que le toubib' !

_Je vais le prendre comme un compliment.

_C'en était pas un.

_Je sais mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Pour appuyer ses mots elle leva son majeur. C'est bon t'as cerné le personnage ?

_Je vais te tuer.

_POSES UN SEUL DOIGT SUR ELLE ET JE TE CASTRE KID! Menaça Mirajane en se mettant devant Hanako qui arborait un sourire sadique au rouquin.

_T'oserai pas...

_Ceinture pendant une semaine ? Il se tut laissant la nouvelle venue discuter chiffon avec sa meilleure amie.

_Bon alors toi tu as sûrement plein de chose à me raconter surtout concernant Law. Hanako sourit elle ne pouvait absolument rien lui cacher. Tu l'as revu ?

_J'ai même couché avec. Elle rougit en repensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait.

_Et alors ?

_Et alors quoi ? T'es retournée avec ou pas ?

_Non.

_Mais pourquoi ?

_Il faut qu'il comprenne que je ne suis pas un objet. Elle appuya fortement sur ce pour, pour elle c'était le principal.

_Et il a dit quoi quand vous vous êtes revu ? Il était dans quel état quand tu l'as vu ? Aller donnes moi les détails croustillants ! Mirajane tapait du pied attendant patiemment la réponse d'Hanako mais Killer vint les interrompre.

_Kid te demande Mira, elle gonfla les joues. Je suis sûre que votre discussion peut attendre.

_Bien-sur aller file satisfaire la libido de Kid. Killer fut surpris. Et Hanako le remarqua. Un problème ?

_Je pensai que tu ne pouvais pas supporter Kid et pourtant tu es à bord de notre bateau et tu viens d'inciter Mira a coucher avec. La brune sourit.

_Tu sais tant que Mirajane est heureuse je peux faire quelques consentements mais au moindre faux gestes je l'étripe. Dit elle en s'asseyant sur bord du bateau en observant le couché du soleil.

_C'est vrai ce que Mira dit ?

_Mh ?

_T'es plus avec Trafalgar ? Elle hocha la tête positivement. Et pourquoi ...?

_Je te trouve bien curieux Killer.

_Désolé ça ne me regarde pas.

_T'en fais pas, c'est juste que je n'aime pas trop étaler ma vie et celle des autres. Le bateau commença à tanguer et Hanako manqua de tomber si Killer ne l'avait pas retenu par la taille. Merci.

_C'est rien.

_Dis j'ai un compromis, je te dis pourquoi Trafalgar et moi nous ne sommes plus ensemble et toi tu enlèves ton masque.

_Marché conclu. Il lui serra la main pour sceller leur accord. Lorsque le blond retira son masque, Hanako fut surprise, se visage elle l'avait déjà vu à ses 16 ans.

_Tu... Tu es l'une des victimes de la prise des primo géniteurs ? "

Il acquiesça. Hanako effleura de la pulpe de ses doigts chaque cicatrice qui dessinait le visage de Killer, son visage était plutôt fin mais très viril, ils avait les cils épais et longs et des yeux absolument incroyable, un or topaze carrément envoûtant, ses lèvres ressemblaient frottement à celle de Kid mais en plus petites et son nez était fin et bien dessiné. Elle se racla la gorge pour reprendre la parole.

"_J'imagine que c'est ta mère qui t'a fait ça...

_Oui, je ressemblais trop à mon père d'après elle. Déclara-t-il en voulant remettre son masque.

_Ah non reste sans masque, je trouve ça plus agréable de parler à quelqu'un qui montre son visage que de parler à un masque. Il sourit, un très beau sourire charmeur. Et le laissa de côté et observa la brune

_J'attends la part de mon compromis.

_J'ai quitté Law et son équipage parce qu'il m'a trompé, après avoir abattu Doflamingo ils ont fêté ça royalement dans une auberge et une brune a voulu goûter à sa peau.

_Et tu l'aimes toujours ?

_Peut être bien que oui peut être bien que non. Et toi, il y a quelqu'un qui fait chavirer ton petit cœur de pirate ?

_Surement pas une fille si c'est ce que tu te demandes.

_Homosexuel ?

_Bisexuel, je couche de temps en temps avec des filles mais je préfère de loin avec un garçon.

_D'accord je vois, sourit Hanako, du coup t'as déjà fait un plan à trois ?

_Ouais avec Mira et... Il arrêta de parler réalisant la bourde qu'il venait de faire.

_Kid ? T'en fais pas elle m'en avait déjà parler, d'après elle t'es plutôt doué de tes mains et un bon coup pour elle.

_Pour elle ?

_T'es pas assez endurant pour moi si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

_Alors c'est vrai cette rumeur que font les femmes sur leur plan cul ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le reflet de la lune sur l'eau.

_Je ne sais pas où tu as entendu ça, mais tu as du être très bien informé. Rit Hanako en baillant et se couvrant d'un manteau chaud.

_Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

_Si tu me donnes une chambre je veux bien.

_T'as le choix soit le dortoir, soit ma chambre.

_A choisir je crois que je vais venir dans ta chambre.

_Excellent choix, viens on y va."

Ils firent le tour du bateau avant de descendre des escaliers puis d'en remonter. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et observa la décoration neutre du second. Un lit deux places, un bureau, une armoire, une étagère et une coiffeuse. Ils se mirent dans le lit tous les deux et éteignirent la lumière. Ils tentèrent de dormir mais en vain, aucun des deux n'avaient sommeil.

"_T'es fatiguée ?

_Non et toi ?

_Non plus.

_Dis..

_Mh?

_C'est un bon coup Trafalgar ? Hanako étouffa son rire sous les draps.

_Je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

_Pure curiosité masculine. Taquina Killer en se mettant face au visage d'Hanako.

_J'imagine qu'ensuite tu voudras savoir si il en a une grosse. Ce fut à son tour de rire.

_Bah si gentiment proposé...

_C'est chasse gardée Killer...

_Aller c'est pas parce que tu n'as plus faim que ça t'empêches de voir la carte des desserts.

_Oui, c'est mon meilleur coup.

_Pour les deux sexes ?

_J'aurai jamais du te dire que j'avais déjà couché avec des filles... S'étira la chirurgienne tel un félin. Oui comprenant les deux sexes.

_Bon maintenant la taille.

_Mais en faite t'es une vraie commère toi !

_Aller déballes garde pas tout pour toi

_En échange je veux des dossiers sur Kid. Il sembla réfléchir puis il craqua.

_Ok mais dit moi la taille exacte au millimètre près.

_26,7

_Kid a une tâche rouge sur le cul de la forme d'un poisson. Hanako explosa de rire tellement qu'elle eut des crampes aux abdos. Et c'est quoi votre barème pour juger les hommes ?

_Tout est codé mais les principaux critères, c'est la taille, l'endurance, la puissance, la technique, le nombre d'orgasme et la douleur.

_Et Law tu le classes comment ?

_Ah ha."

Les deux discutèrent pendant toute la nuit. Et ils ne s'endormirent qu'à l'heure où les autres se levaient. Hanako et Killer s'étaient trouvés plusieurs points communs ainsi que plusieurs points d'entente. Ils étaient presque devenus inséparables. Comme des meilleurs amis. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il naviguait ensemble et que Mirajane couchait tous les jours avec Kid. Lorsqu'ils amarrèrent, un des bateaux de la flotte de Barbe Blanche était présent, qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de croiser le premier commandant. Marco le Phoenix, il salua Hanako quand il la vit entrer dans un bar.

"_Bonjour Mademoiselle je vous sers quoi ?

_Du rhum et des avis de recherche.

_Chasseuse de pirate ? demanda le blond qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

_Non je me tiens au courant, ex commandant de la première flotte, Marco le Phoenix.

_Quelle honneur que la déesse noire me connaisse. Renchérit il fier de lui, enchanté.

_Moi de même.

_Je pensais que tu faisais partie de l'équipage de Trafalgar Law mais il semblerait que tu fasses partie de celui de Eustass Captain Kid

_Tu es bien informé, répondit elle en feuillant les avis de recherche. Et toi tu viens faire quoi ici ?

_Prendre ma retraite, c'est fini pour moi la piraterie.

_T'es pourtant jeune, non ?

_Quel âge tu me donnes ?

_Mh-mmm... 38?

_Touché, c'est à cause de mon pouvoir que j'ai toujours l'air jeune. Pour te récompenser de ta bonne réponse je t'invite à dîner. La démone sourit.

_J'imagine que je n'ai pas trop le choix."

Marco et Hanako passèrent une agréable soirée sans embûche. Ils parlent de tout et de n'importe quoi, cet homme avait une culture général incroyable et était ouvert à toutes sortes de débats. Ils allèrent marcher sur la place et se posèrent sur le sable refroidit par la fraîcheur de la nuit.

"_Hanako, je crois que j'ai le coup de foudre.

_Eh ?

_Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, de ta bouche, de ta voix, de ton odeur. De toi. Il se pencha vers des lèvres afin de l'embrasser..."


	16. Chapitre XV : Corsé

Chapitre XV

Hanako mît sa main devant la bouche du commandant afin de le stopper dans son élan.

"_Excuse moi Marco, t'es un homme formidable mais je ne peux pas...je-

_Je me doutais qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre mais je voulais en avoir la preuve nette. Je suis désolé de t'avoir déranger.

_Ne t'excuse pas, j'ai passé une agréable soirée en ta compagnie mais toi et moi ça n'ira pas plus loin qu'une relation amicale."

Déçu il se laissa tomber sur le sable, à contempler les étoiles. Hanako fit de même, mais se positionna plus délicatement. De loin on pourrait croire que les deux amis formaient un couple vraiment amoureux. La démone se releva époussetant sa robe du sable et commença à marcher en direction de la ville.

"_Et toi que fais tu ici ? Demanda soudainement Marco, en la suivant.

_J'en ai un marre de voguer sur les mers en ce moment, donc je laisse un peu de côté la piraterie. Dit elle se retournant. Dis tu connais un hôtel sympa ?

_Tu ne veux pas partager ma maison avec moi ? Certes il n'y a qu'un lit double mais je te promets de ne rien tenter. Hanako resta sceptique et pesa le pour et le contre.

_Si je ne te dérange pas..."

Marco lui tendit son bras et se dirigea vers sa demeure. Hanako croisa l'équipage de Kid et Killer ne put s'empêcher d'aller la voir accompagné du roux et de la blanche.

"_Enfin tu vires de mon navire, c'est pas trop tôt. Bougonna Kid.

_Mais à moi aussi tu vas me manquer petite tulipe. Les deux s'arrangeaient beaucoup mieux, mais ils se lançaient des piques à tout va. C'était leur façon de dire qu'ils s'appréciaient.

_Tu nous donnes de tes nouvelles le plus souvent possible, hein? Demanda sa meilleure amie en lui faisant un câlin sous l'œil jaloux de son conjoint. Et tu fais attention à toi.

_Pas de problème et toi fais attention à ces deux là, ce sont des types bien.

_Et moi j'ai pas le droit à un câlin ? Réclama Killer en l'invitant dans ses bras.

_Bien sûr que si, rit Hanako en le serrant dans ses bras. Et toi t'en veux pas un Kid ?

_Plutôt crever ! Railla Kid faussement convainquant en l'arrachant au bras de Killer pour qu'elle vienne dans les siens. Un peu brutale mais amusante son étreinte.

_Fais gaffe à toi et si le toubib' t'emmerde tu m'appelles et je me ferai un plaisir de lui éclater sa grande gueule."

Oui, définitivement, Kid et Hanako s'arrangeaient désormais parfaitement bien. Ce mois avait été plein de combats, d'engueulades et d'emmerdes. Mais ils n'avoueront jamais que la présence de l'autre leur avait fait du bien. Ils se séparèrent et continuèrent leur chemin.

Une semaine s'était écoulée, Marco et Hanako cohabitaient ensemble. L'île était paisible et beaucoup de personnes appréciaient les deux amis. Puis un jour le den den mushi de la brune sonna en pleine balade.

"_Ehterias Hanako D Kyoteru. Déclara la voix derrière l'escargophone.

_Trafalgar D Water Law, que me vaut cet appel ?

_Une subite envie de te revoir c'est suffisant ? Demanda-t-il mesquinement avec un sourire sadique sur l'escargophone. Dis moi... tu ne serais pas sur l'île Molly à l'heure où je te parle ? Hanako sourit et rit doucement

_Tu me surprendras toujours. Déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un banc près d'un lac. Monsieur je ne supporte pas ne rien savoir, mais oui je suis bien sûr l'île Molly. Ce fut au tour de Law de laisser échapper un rictus.

_Accepterais tu de me revoir quand même ?

_Evidemment, vers quelle heure penses tu être la ?

_Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais peut être déjà commencer par te lever et te retourner."

Hanako fut surprise et fit doucement ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Law était là, derrière elle depuis tout ce temps, il était habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir, il n'avait pas son bonnet et Kikoku sur lui. Il était incroyablement beau mais le plus incroyable c'était sa position. Il était un genoux à terre devant elle avec une rose dans la bouche et une petite boîte carrée dans la paume de sa main. Boite contenant une magnifique bague bleue et noire ornée des plus beaux diamants qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ayant fait l'effet obtenu, il se releva et se dirigea vers la démone. Law glissa la rose rouge dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa amoureusement. La brune put ressentir tout l'amour qu'il lui portait ainsi que le manque. Elle répondit au baiser avec amour elle aussi. Il semblait enfin avoir compris pourquoi elle ne voulait pas revenir.

"_Etherias Hanako D Kyoteru, rejoins mon équipage et devient Madame Trafalgar. Déclara-t-il en posant sa main son thorax où son cœur battait la chamade. Je suis désolé pour toute la souffrance que tu as du endurer par ma faute. Il laissa sa fierté de côté. Mais j'ai remarqué que sans toi à mes côtés je pouvais à peine rester debout, j'ai besoin de toi tous les jours de toute ma vie. Je t'en supplie Hanako ne me laisse plus seul.

_Je... Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire...

_Alors dis oui... Souffla le médecin contre ses lèvres en l'embrassant de nouveau.

_J'accepte de retourner au sein de ton équipage et d'être ta petite amie. Pour la demande je suis très flattée mais je trouve que c'est un peu trop rapide... Je ne vais pas te donner ma réponse tout de suite, ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à légère. Law laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue, il l'avait retrouvée ça y est.

_Je suis tellement heureux. Dit il tout en la prenant dans ses bras avec une tendresse qui lui était encore inconnue.

_Law, embrasse moi."

Il ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa avec tout son amour. La brune lui répondit avec tout son amour refoulé depuis maintenant six longs mois. Ils mirent fin au baiser car ils manquaient cruellement de souffle. Puis Hanako remit correctement un pli de sa chemise.

"_Tu es très beau habillé ainsi..

_Il va neiger ? C'est la première fois que tu me fais un compliment. Se moqua le brun en la prenant par les hanches.

_Tu n'en auras plus aucun si tu continues comme ça."

Trafalgar nicha sa tête dans son cou en réprimant un rire et huma a plein poumon son odeur. Il lui fit de tendres baisers volatiles dans sa nuque avant de la mordre. Hanako laissa un cri sensuel échapper de sa bouche et agrippa le l'arrière de sa chemise.

"_Tu m'as manqué...

_A moi aussi... J'imagine que tu as plein de chose à me dire.

_Je ne dois pas être le seul. Il lui prit la main et entrelaça ses doigts au sien. Allons déjeuner pour en parler calmement."

La démone suivit le capitaine. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'affichaient en public et Law semblait en être plutôt fier, tout le monde les regardait et l'enviait. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à un café restaurant. Trafalgar commanda pour eux. Le couple était en pleine terrasse à la vue de tous. Et ils discutèrent des cinq derniers mois et de leurs activités tout en déjeunant.

"_Law j'avais une question à te poser qui me tourmente depuis la dernière fois.

_Je t'écoute..

_Combien de femmes y a-t-il eu après que je sois partie? Law ferma les yeux stoïque, il devait lui dire la vérité mais il aurait préféré qu'elle ne pose jamais cette question.

_43. Répondit il honteux du chiffre énorme de ses conquêtes. Et toi ?

_J'ai eu plusieurs demandes, mais rien. La dernière fois que j'ai couché avec un homme c'était avec toi... quand je t'ai retrouvé. Termina-t-elle avec un goût amer dans la bouche.

_Hana je-

_Ne dis rien s'il te plait. Hanako le stoppa avant que ses émotions ne prennent le dessus. Je n'aurai pas dû te poser la question. Déclara la chirurgienne en s'essuyant la bouche. Law j'accepte de retourner avec toi dans ton équipage mais j'aimerai qu'on fasse cabine à part pendant un certain temps."

Trafalgar fut plutôt attristé de cette demande. Elle ne voulait pas dormir avec lui, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. À regret il accepta sa requête. La journée se déroula lentement. Hanako était passée chez Marco prendre ses affaires.

"_Ca y est tu t'en vas ?

_Oui, je te remercie de m'avoir accueillie ainsi.

_Tu reprends du service ? Demanda le Phoenix en observant Law à ses côtés.

_A croire que oui.. Il la prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte amicale.

_Prends bien soin de toi et passe quand tu veux. Law lança un regard noir à Marco, chose qui avait changé en lui, il était devenu extrêmement jaloux quand un homme approchait d'un peu trop près Hanako. Il lui embrassa le front.

_Toi aussi, appelle moi si tu as un problème ou si tu reprends du service. Hanako partit dans la salle de bain.

_Prends bien soin d'elle, c'est une femme exceptionnelle.

_Je le sais.

_J'ai pas eu ta chance, mais si tu te foires une nouvelle fois, j'insisterai un peu plus avec Hanako et je la ferai tomber amoureuse de moi."

Law s'apprêtait à répliquer une réplique cinglante mais Hanako venait de les rejoindre avec une grosse valise. Puis ils partirent laissant un Marco content de son effet, là au moins il était sur que le chirurgien de la mort ne la ferrait plus souffrir. Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ne comprend pas. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à bord du Heart, tout l'équipage sauta sur Hanako quand leur capitaine leur avait annoncer son retour.

Deux semaines qu'Hanako avait reprit sa place au sein de l'équipage, et deux semaines qu'elle faisait chambre à part. C'est quand elle préparait le repas que Law lui faisait le plus souvent des avances. Il lui réclamait de l'attention, il l'enlacait dans ses bras, l'embrassant quand elle faisait la vaisselle. Mais Trafalgar ne supportait plus qu'elle se montre si distante, elle lui avait dit que ça mettrai du temps pour qu'ils retrouvent leur relation initiale mais il n'en pouvait plus. Aujourd'hui alors qu'Hanako cuisinait avec Hirako ils engagèrent un sujet de conversation plutôt improbable.

"_Alors avec le capitaine ça avance ?

_Doucement. Répondit elle.

_Tu sais Hana, depuis ton retour le capitaine est redevenu comme avant mais...

_Mh?

_Il a beau être heureux que tu sois revenu, le fait que tu mettes autant de distance entre vous le fais souffrir. Hanako laissa tomber son plat, elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Je sais que c'est pas facile de refaire confiance à une personne qui t'as trahie, mais je te jure sur la tête de Bepo, que le capitaine a vraiment regretter corps et âme de t'avoir faire subir tout ça..

_Je-

_Hanako, quand tu es partie. Les premières semaines il a tenté plusieurs fois de se donner la mort. Hanako brisa le verre qu'elle tenait. Tu es vraiment importante pour lui. La démone baissa la tête, honteuse de l'avoir fait attendre et de le faire attendre encore plus.

_Hirako je peux te laisser terminer le dîner ?

_C'est que maintenant que tu me le demandes ?Dit il interloqué par le manque de réaction de la démone."

Elle sourit et partit en direction de la cabine de son amant. Hanako toqua à la porte mais n'eut aucune réponse, elle rentra donc et observa le réaménagement de la chambre de son capitaine. De nombreuses photos d'elle reposaient un peu partout sur les meubles. Attendrie elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire, en remarquant la photo d'elle et lui au parc d'attraction. Mais son capitaine n'était pas là, elle se dirigea donc vers sa salle de bain personnelle. La brune entrouvrit la porte et analysa les lieux, il prenait sa douche et... Une bouffée de chaleur lui tinta ses joues. Elle avait tout imagine sauf ça. C'est vrai que ça faisait plus de deux mois qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. Mais elle s'attendait sûrement pas à le voir se masturber dans sa douche en gémissant son prénom. Sa tendance un peu voyeuse, la poussa à ouvrir complètement la porte, elle l'admira se donner du plaisir et chaque goutte d'eau retracer ses muscles. Law stoppa ses mouvements en voyant l'intrusion de son amante dans sa salle de bain.

"_On frappe avant d'entrer. Déclara-t-il en cachant mal son contentement qu'elle soit en train de le regarder.

_Tu m'as appelé et je suis venue. Répliqua-t-elle en se déshabillant et le rejoignant sous sa douche.

_Qu'est ce que tu- Mmpff?! Commença-t-il avant de gémir. Hanako venait de prendre sa verge toujours tendue dans sa main.

_Pour une fois arrête de vouloir avoir le contrôle sur tout. Dit elle en l'embrassant.

Leur corps nu et mouillé se collèrent au maximum lors de se baiser. C'était à elle de lui donner le feu vert alors elle allait le faire. Elle lécha son torse, s'attardant sur ses tétons plutôt sensibles et redescendit jusqu'à sa fierté. Hanako le masturba pendant quelques secondes et lapa son gland de temps à autre, avant de complètement le prendre dans sa bouche. Law lâcha un râle rauque en sentant son sexe être compressé dans sa gorge, elle alternait les succions et les pressions à la perfection. Hanako continua son activité jusqu'à la délivrance, Trafalgar s'était retiré de sa bouche éjaculer sur les carreaux de la salle de bain. Le capitaine était assis dans la baignoire et l'eau coulait toujours, adossé près du robinet, la chirurgienne coupa l'eau et se plaça face à son amant. Trafalgar luttait pour ne pas crier et rameuter tout le monde près de sa cabine. Hanako venait de rentrer son sexe dans sa féminité. Elle poussa un profond soupir quand elle le sentit toucher son utérus. C'était la brune qui menait la danse et le rythme, elle avait attaché les mains de Law dans son dos avec une paire de menotté en granit marin et lui avait couvert les yeux. Il criait son nom à chaque coup. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas non plus prévu, c'est que son amant réussisse à tirer ses menottes par lui même en se déboîtant les deux pouces.

"_On inverse les rôles, maintenant c'est moi qui vais te faire crier."

Pour appuyer ses dires, il prit Hanako par les hanches et fit claquer son bassin sur le sien pour rentrer complètement en elle. Ils gémirent de plaisir tous les deux. Il lui asséna plusieurs coups avant de sortir de la salle de bain, toujours en elle et de la mettre que son lit, il n'avait pas cesser ses coups reins depuis qu'il s'était levé. Et Hanako continuait de l'embrasser pour éviter de gémir trop fort. Law la positionna sur le ventre et l'attacha elle même avec les menottes en granit marin. Il reprit ses mouvements de plus belle, se faisant entrer en elle en entier et en touchant en même temps son deep spot. Ses frottements étaient tels qu'à chaque mouvement il exerçait une pression sur son clitoris. La brune se remit sur le dos, voulant admirer son amant a l'acte. Il était transpirant, et affreusement sexy.

"_Law... Anh... Regarde...Regarde moi... Implora-t-elle sous les coups de buttoir.

_Hana... Mmpff c'est... C'est trop bon... Haleta le brun en ne cessant d'accentuer la vitesse de ses coups.

_Law... Aaah!.. Plus vite... Je vais... Je vais jouir... Trafalgar redoubla d'effort en sentant son sexe être délicieusement compressé. Oui... Oh Law...

_Laisse toi aller, vas y viens... Dit il en se sentant fondre.

_Ensemble. Demande-t-elle en l'embrassant. Il répondit à sa demande et ses coups se firent plus violents, les cris d'Hanako redoublèrent. Puis d'un coup elle décida de l'appeler par son prénom en entier. Trafalgar D Water Law. Cela fit perdre la boule à son compagnon

_Redis le... Ordonna le médecin en lui mordant l'épaule.

_Trafalgar D... Anh! Water Law

_Encore...

_Trafalgar D Water Law! Son sexe se tendit et il laissa la jouissance l'emporter au septième ciel. Hanako était essoufflée mais traçait des lignes imaginaires sur le dos de son conjoint.

"_Je..Je t'aime Law.. Annonça la démone en se sentant emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

_Je t'aime aussi Hana.."

Oui, ils venaient définitivement de se retrouver. La belle s'était endormie dans ses bras, sur son lit. Et Law l'enlaca tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux.


	17. Chapitre XVI : Mini nous

Chapitre XVI

Hanako fut la première à ouvrir les yeux de cette soirée agitée. Une délicieuse chaleur se répondit à travers son corps. Law lui était allongé sur elle, la tête reposant sur à poitrine. Il du la sentir s'agiter car il se réveilla difficilement.

"_Bonjour... Murmura-t-il en remontant pour l'embrasser les yeux encore plein de sommeil. Hanako rit d'un rire cristallin avant de l'embrasser a son tour.

_Bonjour capitaine. Trafalgar grogna et grignota son cou. Bien dormi ?

_Oui j'avais de très bons coussins. Déclara-t-il en tétant l'un de ses seins comme le ferait un bébé. Hanako soupira d'aise. Et toi ?

_J'avais une couverture humaine donc oui. Law se dégagea de son amante et se mît sur le dos pour qu'elle vienne se blottir contre lui. Trafalgar avait le regard dans le vide et semblait réfléchir. À quoi tu penses ?

_Pourquoi tu ne veux pas porter mon nom ? À oui le mariage, elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit ça réponse.

_Ce n'est pas le problème, c'est juste que les démons ont des traditions. Et qu'avant de donner une réponse, il faut que tu demandes l'autorisation à la famille.

_... Et quand est ce que je vais pouvoir rencontrer ton père ?

_Demonia est la prochaine île sur laquelle on débarque. Dit elle en retraçant ses tatouages de la pulpe de ses doigts.

_J'aimerai avoir un bébé. Hanako se redressa et observa Law. Il était très sérieux. Pas toi ?

_Si bien sûr que si.

_Alors arrête de prendre la pilule... Souffla le chirurgien contre ses lèvres."

Hanako semblait réfléchir, elle avait arrêté de prendre la pilule depuis qu'elle n'était plus avec Law, et ne l'avait pas reprise. Et par habitude, elle ne pensait jamais à ses règles. Trafalgar la sortit de ses réflexions en se levant pour aller prendre un bain, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui suivre puisque qu'avec l'aide d'une de ses rooms il l'avait transportée à l'intérieur. Ils restèrent une dizaine de minute a l'intérieur puis leur ventre gargouillèrent. Ils n'avait pas mangé hier soir et il avait subitement faim. Le jeune couple s'habilla et se dirigea vers la cuisine où tout le monde parlait du tapage nocturne des deux.

"_Ca pose un problème à quelqu'un? Menaça Law avec un air sadique. Ils répondirent non à l'unisson et s'installèrent à table. Hirako lança un regard complice à Hanako.

_Capitaine dans 20 minutes on arrive sur l'île, elle a d'ailleurs une drôle d'allure.

_Ton île natale ? Demanda Law en fixant Hanako.

_Oui, elle se nomme Demonia. Elle est essentiellement peuplée de personne comme moi. Hanako commença à manger ce qu'Hirako venait de lui servir."

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement et un coup de canon dit trembler le sous marin, ils sortirent tous pour une éventuelle contra attaque. Mais ils ne firent rien en observant le navire à leur côté.

"_Eustass-ya.

_Trafalgar. Il vit Hanako à ses côtés. Je vois qu'elle est de retour.

_Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison pour attaquer mon navire. Son rire qui ressemblait plus à un grognement résonna aux oreilles des Heart.

_De loin j'ai cru que c'était un monstre marin, j'y peux rien si ta boîte de conserve est immonde.

_Parce que tu crois avoir des meilleurs goûts que moi ? Répliqua le médecin irrité de la remarque. Ils commencèrent à se disputer pendant que Mirajane avait rejoint Hanako avec Killer.

_C'est quoi ce sourire ?

_J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. Dit elle avec un grand sourire. Je suis enceinte ! Hanako ouvrit grand les yeux et son regard ne cessait de faire des allers retour entre Kid et Mira.

_C'est génial ! Félicitation ! Alors qu'est ce que c'est ?

_Justement Mirajane attendait que tu lui dises. Hanako se pencha vers son ventre et posa sa main gauche dessus."

Alors qu'elle lui allait faire part du sexe de son bébé, Hanako eut une violente nausée qui l'obligea à rendre tout son petit déjeuner dans la mer. Killer lui tenait les cheveux en s'inquiétant de ce qui lui arrivait. Trafalgar avait cessé de se disputer avec le rouquin pour aller voir sa brune.

"_Hana...? La démone fut prise par une violente migraine et des crampes au ventre assez forte pour qu'elle s'évanouisse."

La réaction du Law fut automatique, il créa une Room et ils se transportèrent dans l'infirmerie du bateau. Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, le médecin lui avait donné un cachet contre la douleur et lui avait demandé ce qu'elle avait. Hanako savait ce qu'il lui arrivait.

"_Je... Son amant était en face d'elle inquiet. Finalement elle laissa tomber les mots et prit sa main pour la poser sur son ventre. Il sentit un léger coup de pied.

_Tu...T'es enceinte ? Elle hocha la tête verticalement et Law se mît à pleurer. Je vais.. Être papa ?

_T'es pas fâché ?

_Pourquoi je le serai ? Tu m'offres le plus cadeau de toute ma vie. Hanako sourit et alla se rincer la bouche. Trafalgar la suivit et posa ses deux mains sur son ventre. À ton avis ce sera un garçon ou une fille ?

_Je ne sais pas il faut attendre le verdict de Mirajane. Elle pourra nous éclairer.

_Depuis combien de temps ?

_Je ne sais pas. Hanako sortit la première de l'infirmerie et tomba sur Mirajane.

_Ca va mieux ?

_Oui merci, et ton bébé est un petit gars.

_C'est Kid qui va être content, quand au tiens c'est une petite fille. Les pleurs de Law reprirent de plus belle. La blanche sourit. C'est mignon, Kid lui s'est évanouit quand je lui ai annoncé, et après il a pleuré comme un éléphant.

_T'es pas obligé de le dire au toubib'. Alors Trafalgar on chiale comme une pucelle ?

_Sors de mon bateau je ne t'ai rien demandé. Dit il en séchant ses larmes.

_On se dirige vers la même île de toute façon, autant faire le voyage ensemble. Trafalgar se pinça l'arrêté du nez une migraine le prenant d'un seul coup.

_Capitaine, on débarque sur l'île dans 5 minutes. Hanako tiqua et posa ses yeux argentés sur Mirajane.

_Tu as prévenu Demonia qu'on venait ?

_Ils le savent, mais vaux mieux qu'on montre notre tête. Hanako approuva en plongeant dans ses réflexions.

_Mira, viens on va aller faire quelques tests. Elles retournèrent dans l'infirmerie sous les protestations de leur homme respectif et firent toutes sortes de tests : échographie, et surtout prise de sang. Une fois les analyses terminées, Hanako soupira.

_Alors ?

_Je suis enceinte depuis 5 mois, mais comme les démons portent leur enfant sur le côté les 5 premiers mois et que les signes de grossesse n'apparaissent qu'à partir du quatrième moi je n'ai rien remarqué.

_Pourtant ta poitrine a augmenté en volume vu que tu as demandé à Snake de te faire de nouveaux sous vêtements, et quand tu étais à bord du navire tu étais souvent fatiguée et sensible. Hanako réfléchit et constata que sa meilleure amie avait raison

_Allez viens on monte, on doit nous attendre."

En effet de nombreux démons s'étaient rassemblés pour les accueillir y comprit son père et son frère. Law déglutit.

"_Est ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?

_Non, ne t'inquiètes pas les connaissant ils t'aimeront bien. Par contre la tulipe rouge...

_Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et je te casse la gueule. Law se mît devant elle pour la protéger.

_Tu frapperais une femme enceinte ?! Cela a eu pour effet de clouer le bec du rouquin."

Son père et son frère se tenaient en face d'eux, ils étaient accompagné de Snake, Sky, Minotaure et Wiper. Tous les autres démons étaient derrière. Hanako les salua en se mettant au garde à vous et la blanche fit du même.

"_Princesse...

_Père..

_Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien. Le père d'Hanako était plutôt jeune, brun aux yeux rouges, enfin à l'œil rouge vu qu'il avait un cache œil, aux allures plutôt fiers. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Hanako.

_Princesse. Deal se jeta dans ma bras d'Hanako la prenant comme un sac à patate.

_Deal lâche moi. Dit elle en sentant une nausée remonter le long de son œsophage. Il la reposa par terre avant la catastrophe et la câlina. Il était plus grand qu'elle et avait les mêmes yeux, Deal ressemblait un peu à Law mais en plus ténébreux. Asami n'est pas avec vous ?

_Il nous rejoindra tout à l'heure. Hanako fut déçu mais à peine elle se retourna que Sky lui sauta dessus.

_Sky tu m'étouffes."

Sky avait une longue chevelure mauve et les yeux noirs, il était charmant et très collant. Law lui lança un regard qui en tuerait plus d'un sur place. Il s'approcha d'Hanako et mît en bras entre eux. Cependant le mauve l'ignora et se pencha vers les lèvres d'Hanako. Et sourit.

"_Putain j'y crois pas... Il se mît à rire. Eh tout les gars, Hanako et Mirajane sont marquées ! Gueula Sky en se retournant vers la population qui jura. Nezumi vint serrer la main de Law et de Kid, suivit de près par Deal.

_Nezumi, enchanté.

_Trafalgar Law. Déclara-t-il nerveusement

_Tragalgar moi c'est Deal. Ravi de te rencontrer.

_Eustass Kid.

_Messieurs...

_Mh? Qu'y a-t-il ?

_Accepteriez vous de m'offrir la main de votre fille ? Nezumi sourit et Deal se figea.

_Tu ne perds pas de temps. J'aime bien les hommes comme toi. Ils savent ce qu'ils veulent. Tu as les mêmes caractéristiques que Deal. Alors mon grand t'en dis quoi ? Interrogea le père au fils.

_Si Hanako est heureuse avec lui, y a pas de raison de dire non. C'est d'accord mais prend bien soin d'elle. Hanako venait de revenir vers eux.

_De quoi vous parlez ?

_De mariage, j'ai officiellement l'autorisation, maintenant j'attends ta réponse. La démone embrassa le médecin devant sa famille.

_C'est avec plaisir que je deviendrai Madame Trafalgar. Il lui rendit son baiser puis Minotaure, le grand frère de Snake à la carrure similaire à celle de Kid qui avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus vint prendre la parole.

_Si je peux me permettre, vous allez très bien ensemble, mais ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est à quand le bébé ? Law posa sa main sur son ventre et Hanako par dessus la sienne.

_Pour le 7 janvier normalement. Répondit-elle en souriant.

_T'es enceinte ? Elle hocha la tête, puis son père et son grand frère ainsi que ses amis d'enfance se mirent à pleurer en disant "je vais être grand père, parrain ou encore tonton"

_Et je le suis aussi. Rajouta Mirajane. Alors là tous les hommes tombèrent à terre. Nezumi vint serrer sa fille dans ses bras, et Deal fit de même avec Mirajane. Après que les pleurs aient cessé, tout le monde se mît à rire et souhaita bon courage aux deux futurs pères.

_Sinon vous voulez vous marriez quand ?

_Le plus tôt possible. Répondit Law en enlaçant sa fiancée.

_Dans ce cas laissez nous faire, je vais organiser un mariage de reine à ma princesse. Déclara le père avec une idée derrière la tête. Est ce que le 5 octobre cela vous va ?

_C'est parfait merci monsieur.

_Ah non appelle moi beau papa. Hanako sourit en voyant son père aussi heureux. Puis elle se dirigea vers Snake

_J'ai un service à te demander.

_Lequel ?

_J'aimerai que tu t'occupes de ma robe de mariée.

_Ce sera un honneur de la confectionner. Il réclama un câlin qu'elle lui offrit. Félicitation trésor. Puis une voix se fit entendre de loin.

_Alors comme ça, miss tu ne coucheras jamais avec moi. Sting, démon blond et arrogant, et escort boy par dessus tout. Law le regarda méchamment. C'est dommage... Aller dans mes bras ma grande, Hanako l'enlaça.

_Sting, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

_Et moi donc ! Tu devineras jamais, j'ai enfin eu mon plan a trois.

_Oh tu as enfin appris à te servir de tes deux mains, félicitation. Lança Mirajane, moqueuse. Tout le monde se mît à rire. La prochaine fois que tu ne me dis pas bonjour, je dis à tout le monde pour le coup de la chenille. Hanako pouffa en se souvenant la fois où il avait surpris Sting prendre et se faire prendre dans les sanitaires.

_Nan, j'ai encore mieux, je me suis tapé deux dragons célestes. Et crois moi, ceux là ils étaient fan de SM. Mirajane et Hanako éclatèrent de rire, presque jusqu'à s'en rouler par terre. Le styliste vint voir Law.

_Est ce que tu voudras aussi que je fasse ton costume ? Demanda le demi homme serpent.

_J'irai en acheter un. Les yeux vert fluo de l'albinos changèrent de couleur.

_Justement je ne veux pas, la robe et le costume seront assortis et il est hors de question que je collabore avec d'autres stylistes ce ne sont des bons à riens.

_Dis oui Law. Enchérit Hanako en posant un regard gourmand sur sa bouche. Ca lui fait plaisir. Il capitula, il ne pouvait rien refuser à sa belle.

_Très bien. J'ai besoin de tes mensurations, tu veux bien enlever son sweat ? Il l'enleva et Hanako percuta en voyant les griffures qu'il avait dans son dos. Snake vint vers lui avec un mètre à coudre.

_Oh la vache, dis donc t'en as des sacrés griffures, mec. Annonça Sky. Attends... Il réfléchit. Non c'est absolument impossible. Princesse t'es en dessous ?! Merde, voilà que toute la population la regarde, étonnée. Hanako se cacha derrière ses mains gênée.

_Genre Hanako tu te fais dominer ?! Renchérit Minotaure qui explosa de rire. Putain ton gars il m'impressionne. Dit il entre deux rires. L'information fit le tour de la population et tout le monde tomba dans les pommes, ils virent tout blanc puis tout noir.

_EN VRAI ?! Hanako prise entre deux, ne pu qu'affirmer les faits que quand elle couchait avec Law elle était en dessous. Les démones vinrent voir le principal devant les autres.

_Je veux absolument coucher avec toi, si elle te laisse dominer c'est que tu dois être un sacré bon coup.

_Dégagez. Menaça Law en repoussant leur demande les unes après les autres. Son ton était sec froid et autoritaire. Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois, c'est non pour chacune d'entre vous. Mais si l'une d'entre vous veut passer sur la table d'opération, je me ferai un plaisir de vous disséquer. Déclara-t-il avec une aura de psychopathe qui émanait de son corps. L'une d'entre elle commença à passer ses mains sous son sweat. Trafalgar allait riposter mais la brune les fit déguerpir d'un bon coup de pied bien placé.

_Ne le garde pas que pour toi, fais nous goûter avant de te marier.

_Hors de question, Law est à moi et à personne d'autre. Déclara-t-elle froidement et remplie de conviction. Les filles je ne le répéterai pas, rentrez vous ca dans le crâne, Law est mon "Amore mío" alors si l'une ou l'un d'entre vous l'approche, je fais en sorte de vous hanter jusqu'au enfer. Menaça t elle le plus sérieusement possible.

_Madame Trafalgar serait elle jalouse ? Taquina le médecin."


	18. Chapitre XVII : Ca se prépare doucement

Chapitre XVII

Ils étaient désormais dans le palace de la famille Kyoteru, les chapeaux de paille les avaient rejoint et Hanako les avait invité à leur mariage. On était le 15 septembre. Leur mariage était dans 20 jours. Et le long pose mettait 25 jours à se recharger. Law suivit Hanako avec son sourire qu'il ne l'avait pas quitte depuis, jusque dans sa chambre.

"_Si tu voulais bien arrêter de sourire comme tu le fais, ça m'arrangerai. Hanako s'exprima avec un léger trait d'irritation en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

_Je ne peux pas non. Répondit il en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

_Et pourquoi ça ? Law ferma la porte à clé et plaqua Hanako contre celle ci.

_C'est malsain, mais savoir que t'es jalouse m'excite... Justifia le médecin en l'embrassant.

_T'es un pervers, et toi tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu avec Sting et Sky ? Il sourit puis vint embrasser sa clavicule. Law...

_Mh? Il continua sa petite inspection. Je ne me souviens plus et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. La chirurgienne sourit et le repoussa. Oh ? Tu n'as pas envie ?

_J'ai surtout envie de prendre une douche en faite. Déclara-t-elle en se déshabillant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle se glissa sous l'eau et fit le décompte dans sa tête 5...4...3...2...1. Law venait de la rejoindre.

_Ca te dérange si je m'invite ? Il lui embrassa l'épaule gauche avant de la mordre. Je peux te frotter le dos ou encore te laver en profondeur. Murmura-t-il sensuellement contre sa peau hâlée. Hanako cala la tête contre son torse et lui souffla dans une voix extrêmement mielleuse et suave.

_Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Défia la brune en lui lançant un regard plein de sous entendu."

C'était le feu vert pour Trafalgar qui positionna son amante de telle sorte à ce que ses seins s'écrasent contre les parois de sa douche immense, ses bras étaient relevés et ceux du chirurgien les tenaient en l'air. Il les lâcha mais lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle les baisse. L'eau coulant sur les parois de la douche, glissait sur la peau de la belle, sinisant dans les plis de sa peau et se traçant un chemin de sa poitrine à ses fesses. Law descendit ses mains petit à petit, agaçant ses bouts de chair rose à sa guise pendant que sa bouche descendait sur l'échine de son dos, laissant quelques marques de son passage.

"_Law... Couina Hanako en trouvant sa descente bien trop lente. Mais il ne changea pas pour autant son allure.

_Impatiente ?

_Oui... Law prend moi."

Trafalgar céda et la pénétra doucement lui laissant apprécier la chaleur de son intimité. Elle se cambra et élança sa tête vers son aimé tout en enfonçant le sexe de Law en elle jusqu'à la base. Un râle s'échappa des lèvres du chirurgien qui venait de soulever l'une de ses jambes et d'entamer un rythme frénétique dès le débuts, les mains d'Hanako s'accrochaient désespérément à la nuque de Law, résistant du mieux qu'elle pouvait aux puissant coups de rein du brun. Hanako avait coupé l'eau et ondula elle aussi son bassin. Grâce à son étonnante souplesse, le médecin tendit sa jambe de telle sorte à ce qu'elle soit en grand écart latéral et la souleva par les cuisses à la suite. Le jeune couple se retrouvèrent maintenant face à face et s'embrassait amoureusement.

"_Law... Plus fort... Mmpff... Rentre en entier. Dit elle entre deux gémissements."

Trafalgar accéda à sa demande et rentra jusqu'à la garde en elle. La faisant crier de plus belle. C'était Hanako qui menait la danse, elle accentuait les coups en fonction de l'angle de pénétration, permettant a son amant de multiplier son plaisirs.

"_Trafalgar... D... Water Law...

_Ggh... Vas y... Mmpff... Redis le... Je viens...

_Trafalgar D Water Law."

Les coups se firent plus violents et irréguliers. Le brun allait venir. Ce fut Hanako qui atteignit le septième ciel en première tout en l'emmenant avec elle. Le chirurgien de la mort laissa son orgasme s'évacuer par saccade. Il créa un mini Room pour les faire atterrir sur le lit où ils s'endormirent. Law se réveilla plus tard, seul, dans la chambre. Hanako lui avait laissé un mot à la place où elle avait dormi. "Je reviens" avait elle simplement marqué. Trafalgar sourit et de glissa sous la couverture tout en regardant par la fenêtre, il commençait tout juste à faire nuit et il avait une de ses faims. La démone arriva au même moment avec un serviteur qui leur apportait de quoi se nourrir. Elle avait mît son sweat avec des bas et ses cheveux étaient un peu brouillés. La démone vint se poser sur lit avec une tasse de café dans chaque main.

"_Salut chéri... Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres en grimpant sur le lit. Tu as faim ? Son ventre gargouilla.

_Une faim de loup. Dit-il en lui rendant son baiser. Oh fait depuis combien de temps tu es enceinte ?

_Depuis 5 mois.

_Tu en es sur ? Je l'aurai remarqué sinon.

_Les démons portent leur progéniture sur le côté jusqu'au cinquième moi, mon ventre ne devrait pas tarder à d'arrondir. Dit elle en mangeant des fraises.

_T'as déjà des envies de femme enceinte. Se moqua-t-il en se couvrant le visage avant de recevoir un oreiller."

On vint frapper à la porte, Hanako se leva en jetant un caleçon à son futur mari. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte c'était ses amis à elle qui étaient devant eux.

"_Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

_On veut sortir ton mec, histoire de voir comment il l'est. La démone resta sceptique.

_Law t'en pense quoi ? Aucune réponse, il s'était levé pour enfiler des vêtements.

_En faite il n'a pas le choix, il vient, dit Minotaure en le prenant vers le bras.

_Ne me donne pas d'ordre. Répliqua aussitôt le chirurgien en se dégageant de son emprise avec un ton acerbe dans sa voix.

_Relax mec, je vais pas te bouffer. Rassura Minotaure en s'excusant, Hanako se mît à pleurer.

_Oï, princesse ca ne va pas ? Les pleurs ne s'arrêtaient pas. Putain c'est la première fois que je te vois pleurer. Dit Sky impuissant ne sachant pas quoi faire et complément paniqué. Law la prit dans ses bras par derrière et mît ses mains sur son ventre. T'inquiète pas on te laisse Law si tu veux, on viendra me voir une autre fois, mais je t'en prie arrête de pleurer. Supplia son ami d'enfance en se mettant à genoux.

_Ses hormones travaillent, c'est une réaction typique de femme enceinte. Expliqua Trafalgar en caressant les cheveux de sa fiancée qui venait de s'endormir dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

_On croirait entendre Hanako, se moqua Sky, et dire que tu vas te marier sans avoir goûter la peau d'un chirurgien... Tu sais pas ce que tu rates ma grande.

_Je suis chirurgien. Affirma le brun en souriant sournoisement. C'est quoi cette histoire de goûter la peau d'un chirurgien ?

_Hanako ne te l'as jamais dit ? Snake s'était approché de lui. Law ne dit rien et il coucha sa belle dans les draps de soie noir. C'était son fantasme. Trafalgar sourit perversement en regardant sa petite amie dormir sur le lit. Ils regardèrent tous la démone dormir sereinement.

_Je ne le savais pas, dites, il y a d'autres choses que je dois savoir ? Questionna le capitaine, avide d'en savoir beaucoup plus sur son aimée.

_Si tu veux bien nous suivre. Déclara Minotaure en ouvrant la porte. Cependant le grand corsaire ne bougea pas le moindre orteil et observait toujours Hanako dormir. Elle ne va pas s'envoler.

_Peut être mais elle est enceinte. Insinua le brun en direction du lit. Il s'installa à côté d'elle assis. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de la laisser seule. Les trois amis sourirent.

_Alors enroule la comme un boudin dans la couverture et emmène la avec nous, vu comment elle dort, elle ne se réveillera pas avant le lever du jour. Proposa l'homme aux cheveux violets. Faut se dépêcher, on nous attend et on est déjà en retard."

Il fit comme le violet lui avait dit, il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et suivit les trois confrères. Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement dans une garçonnière, où, son père, son frère et son tatoueur s'y trouvaient déjà. Ainsi que deux autres hommes. L'un des deux examina Law du regard.

"_Alors c'est lui ? Demanda-t-il, en desserrant sa cravate rouge.

_Oui, Asami, Sébastian je vous présente Trafalgar Law, le fiancé d'Hana. Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant un bon moment.

_Fais lui du mal et je t'explose ta petite gueule est ce que c'est clair ? Aboya Asami retenu par Sébastian.

_Je ne comptais pas lui en faire. Répliqua-t-il avec un calme olympien au mafieux qui se tenait debout devant lui. Hanako était toujours dans ses bras, cramponné au pull de son amant.

_Je t'en pris assied toi Law."

Deal lui montra un sofa en cuir noir assez large pour eux et assez long pour que la démone puisse s'allonger. Il l'allongea en premier sur le dos, avant de soulever sa tête pour la caler sur ses cuisses et la recouvrir de son plaid. Trafalgar effleura son ventre en sentant des coups et sourit tout en laissant sa main sur leur ventre de la futur mère. Killer fit son apparition avec Mirajane qui était auprès de Kid

"_Law, si on t'a convoqué maintenant c'est pour te parler de notre princesse, tu as ici, tous les hommes à qui elle fait confiance et qui sont toujours en vie. Sans compter sa meilleure amie.

_Et si tu vas devenir son époux, il faut qu'on te parle de certaines choses. Je suppose que tu penses qu'Hanako a vécu une vie toute rose...

_Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Enchérit Wiper. Hanako a été séquestrée pendant deux ans pendant lequel on a abuse d'elle.

_Je suis au courant elle m'en a déjà parler. Interrompit le chirurgien.

_Que t'as-t-elle dit au juste ? Demanda Nezumi visiblement intrigue.

_Le plus gros, tout en ce qui concerne les satanistes et Doflamingo.

_Doflamingo ? Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire dans l'histoire cet enfoiré à plumes ?! S'énerva Asami en buvant son whisky.

_Pendant plusieurs mois elle a fait parti de leur Family... Cracha Law en repensant aux atrocités qu'elle a pu recevoir. Et d'expérience je sais que ce qu'elle a vécu n'a pas dû être facile ...

_Je vais le tuer. Clamèrent les hommes qui étaient tous présent ainsi que la blanche avec des auras plus que terrifiantes et meurtrières.

_Il n'est plus de ce monde, Hanako et moi, nous nous sommes personnellement occupés de son cas. Nezumi ricana et Deal pouffa.

_On la reconnaît bien là notre princesse.

_Il semble qu'elle te fasse confiance, tu vois Hanako est une personne très mystérieuse, elle change en fonction des personnes qu'elle rencontre et qu'elle fréquente. Et même à nous, frère, père, oncle et amis, elle ne nous avait jamais parler de Doflamingo. Pourtant elle en a connu des vertes et des pas mûres.

_On voulait simplement te prévenir du plus gros... Rajouta le frère ainé. Pour le reste tu me demanderas à Hanako c'est pas à nous d'en dire plus. Le capitaine acquiesça."

Hanako qui était jusque là sur les genoux de Law s'était retourné face à lui, et son pull était remonté. On pouvait apercevoir sa culotte a dentelles et ses tatouages dorsaux. Jaloux, Trafalgar s'empressa de la recouvrir le plus vite possible.

"_Tu sais Law... Commença le tatoueur. Ça sert à rien de nous la cacher, on l'a déjà suffisamment vu à moitié nue se balader dans la baraque.

_Et puis, on a déjà au moins une fois couché avec elle. Termina Sky, le chirurgien foudroya du regard le mauve. Elle nous a aidé à passer un cap, j'ai moi même été violé quand j'étais plus petit, par des hommes et des femmes qui faisaient parti de la lignée des dragons célestes et Hanako a accepté de coucher avec moi pour que je passe ce traumatisme. En même temps c'est la honte d'être un démon d'origine sexuel et ne pas être à la hauteur. Justifia-t-il.

_Hanako n'a couché qu'avec cinq hommes, en étant consentante. Il s'agit de toi, Sky, Wiper, Minotaure et Snake. Intervint l'oncle en soufflant un nuage de fumée. Après en ce qui concerne des filles c'est beaucoup plus compliqué.

_J'ai cru entendre dire qu'Hanako était un très bon coup sur le chemin. Ça ne change rien au fait que moi aussi j'ai eu des conquêtes avant elle et on le respecte.

_Je te trouve bien tolérant. Ça ne te dérange pas qu'Hanako ait couché avec beaucoup de femmes? Questionna Snake en insistant gravement sur le beaucoup.

_Chacun son passé et son expérience, je suis pas le mieux placé pour juger. Déclara-t-il en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux sur son index. Ils sourirent.

_Bien dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser aller vous coucher. Law ! L'interpelé se retourna avec sa fille dans ses bras portée en mode mariée. Je suis content que tu sois mon beau fils et que tu rentres dans la famille. Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas vu ma fille avec cet éclat dans les yeux..."

Law sourit et leur gratifia d'un signe de main avant de retourner dans la chambre. Il recoucha Hanako et une fois sur qu'elle soit bien installé. Il alla prendre une douche.

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'arrive avec une mauvais nouvelle :(... Ne m'en voulais pas hein, mais je suis obligée de mettre en pause cette fiction, je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire avec mes exams, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'abandonne Amore Mio ! ll me faut juste du temps pour retrouver l'inspiration et coordonner avec mes études :) Je vais essayer de poster, au mieux, un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, désolée !


	19. Chapitre XVIII : Provocation

Chapitre XVIII

"_Law...? Le susnommé se retourna et vit sa compagne adossée contre le mur entrain de le dévorer du regard.

_Je t'ai réveillé ? Hanako fit non de la tête avant de prendre une serviette et de le la lui donner. La démone était obnubilée par les gouttes d'eau qui coulaient de ses cheveux à son corps. Tu te sens bien ?

_Question de docteur ou de conjoint ?Taquina la brune en lui essuyant les cheveux. Law ricana et stoppa ses mouvements n'aimant pas spécialement ce traitement administré.

_Il y a une différence ? Demanda-t-il en bloquant sa partenaire contre le mur avec un sourire carnassier scotché au visage.

_Oui, on ne mélange pas vie professionnelle et vie personnelle, monsieur Trafalgar.

_Oh. Dans ce cas madame Trafalgar comment vous sentez vous ?

_Je pense que ballonné serait le juste mot, je suis épuisée et j'ai des envies tout le temps. Expliqua Hanako en baillant.

_Et quoi comme envie ? Susurra Law en lui mordant la clavicule. Elle gémit avant de le regarder.

_Law, fais moi l'amour... Souffla la brune en dessinant des lignes imaginaires sur ses muscles avant de s'endormir d'un coup."

Le chirurgien pouffa avant de l'emmener dans le lit. Il la remit à nue et la contempla. Laissant sa main gauche la caresser, la glissant sur son épaule avant de retracer de la pulpe de son doigt sa colonne vertébrale. Puis soudain, Hanako ouvrit les yeux et se mît à la califourchon sur les hanches de son amant. Un sourire gourmand accroché à ses délicieuses lèvres.

"_On profite de moi pendant mon sommeil ?

_Tricheuse... Ricana le capitaine. T'étais pas censé dormir ?

_Et te laisser sur ta faim ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant le sexe réveillé du doigt. Moqueuse elle laissa courir son index le long de sa verge. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a besoin de moi... Susurra la brune sensuellement en ondulant ses hanches contre les siennes.

_Je te trouve bien confiante. La voix de Trafalgar était joueuse. Tu penses pouvoir réussir à me satisfaire ?

_Oh. Tu veux qu'on joue, chéri ? Ironisa la brune en se penchant vers ses lèvres.

_Maintenant que tu m'en parles.. Dit il en capturant ses lèvres un peu trop prétentieuses à son goût. Hanako sourit contre ses lèvres avant de plaquer ses mains de son partenaire au dessus de sa tête. Depuis quand tu prends de telles initiatives chérie ? Ce surnom à la fois moqueur et affectif quand ils l'employaient tous les deux. Hanako fit une moue triste.

_Oh... Ça te gêne ? Les mains brûlantes d'Hanako parcouraient le torse de son vis à vis masculin, très vite, la langue humide vint les rejoindre.

_Je ne sais pas si tu me provoques ou si c'est juste une exaltation sans nom que tu as pour goûter la peau d'un chirurgien. Hanako stoppa sa descente et se redressa.

_Dis moi, ils t'ont dit quoi quand je me suis endormie les trois ?

_Juste assez. Law vint glisser ses doigts dans l'antre chaude et humide, puis il entama de légers mouvements. Hanako gémit en bougeant elle même ses hanches au rythme de ses doigts. Mais dois je en savoir plus sur toi et tes fantasmes ? Quémanda Trafalgar en insistant lourdement sur le clitoris devenu très réceptif à ses caresses.

_Je pense que tu le découvriras.. Mmpff... Par toi même... Plus vite... Haleta Hanako en griffant les pectoraux de son compagnon."

Law grogna avant d'accéder à sa requête, puis la chirurgienne sortit les doigts de son partenaire d'elle avant de mettre sa tête entre les cuisses de son partenaire et de le prendre avec les lèvres. Hanako le savait et l'avait remarqué dès la première fois qu'elle lui avait permit d'avoir de telles attentions. Trafagar raffolait des préliminaires que ce soit pour elle ou pour lui, il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à ce qu'elle soit parfaitement préparée. Alors quand elle lui offrait ce traitement, des ailes lui poussaient dans le dos, et il laissait court à ses râles tous plus excitants les uns que les autres. Hanako laissait ses ongles marquer leur territoire sur les flancs du chirurgien, un lourd frisson remonta son échine quand son amante laissa ses dents effleurer un peu plus fortement son sexe.

"_Joue pas à ça chérie, se moqua ouvertement le chirurgien. Tu risques de perdre et de te bless- Law retint de justesse un râle sortir de sa bouche quand Hanako s'empala sur sa verge. Les hanches de la brune entamèrent une danse verticale lente et douce. Le chirurgien retraça les galbes de ses forces en appréciant la chaleur de sa peau hâlée et étonnement laiteuse. Leur ébat était doux, sensuel et calme, c'était la première fois qu'il prenait leur temps, il prenait leur de temps d'apprécier et de savourer la douceur de l'autre. Law rapprocha sa brune vers lui en empoignant sa nuque. Leurs lèvres étaient excrément proche mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulait s'embrasser, ils laissaient purement et simplement leurs souffles érotiques sortir de leurs poumons. Sans prévenir la concernée, Trafalgar inversa les positions se plaçant au dessus elle en la surplombant de toute sa grandeur. Les yeux charbon regardèrent ceux argentés et ils se détaillèrent. Law prit l'une de ses cuisses et la cala contre la sienne et fit de même avec l'autre. Toujours en elle, il continua des vas et viens beaucoup plus profond et intense. Et tel un tue l'amour, ses amis déboulèrent de nul part dans sa chambre avec sa famille. Ils éclatèrent de rire alors que les futurs mariés se cachaient sous leur couverture. Law continuait discrètement ses mouvements en insistant sur son deep spot et en glissant sa main vers son clitoris. Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de tenter de le repousser.

"_On dérange ? demanda innocemment Sky en essayant de garder son sérieux. Les deux médecins levèrent leur majeur en direction de celui ci

_Non, tu crois ? Au revoir les amis.

_Room. Énonça Law en formant une sphère bleu. Shambles. Tous les démons se retrouvèrent donc en dehors de la chambre. Un sourire libertin se dessina sur les lèvres du médecin. Et si on reprenait la ou on en était ? Susurra Trafalgar en laissant ses dents agacer les bouts de chairs roses durcit par l'excitation.

_Mmm... Ça me semble... Être plutôt une... Mmm... Bonne idée... Répondit la brune réceptive au plaisir que son amant lui procurait."

Le capitaine n'avait pas cessé de bouger ses hanches et ses doigts même quand ses amis étaient rentrés dans la chambre. Sentant sa limite arriver à grande vitesse, ses coups se firent plus intenses. Hanako planta ses ongles dans le dos de son partenaire en laissant ses cris inonder la pièce.

"_L-Law... Embrasse moi."

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un baiser sensuel, puis vint la jouissance. Essoufflés le jeune couple se reposèrent l'un sur l'autre, Law continuait de jouer avec les pointes de la poitrine de sa brune et à la malaxer pendant qu'elle retraçait les muscles de son dos.

"_A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Law à sa petite amie.

_J'ai une envie de chocolat... Soupira la chirurgienne en embrassant le front du brun. Et de fruits. Trafalgar pouffa avant de poser sa tête sur le ventre chaud d'Hanako. Tu voudras l'appeler comment ?

_Mh?

_La petite. Déclara-t-elle en se redressant sur les coudes. Tu as une idée du prénom ?

_Pas vraiment, à vrai dire c'est pas ma préoccupation pour le moment, murmura le médecin en rentrant dans sa partenaire. Il soupira de bien être avant d'entamer plusieurs mouvements.

_Tu es... Anh.. Jamais rassasié.. Espèce de... Aaaah.. Gourmand...

_J'assume quand j'ai... Mmmpff... Une femme aussi bien foutue.. En dessous de moi... Dit il en mordant la clavicule de sa belle. Hanako se mordit la lèvre inférieure et épousa chaque coup avec ses hanches."

On frappa à la porte, ils arrêtèrent leur activité en remarquant qu'il faisait jour depuis plusieurs heures. Law les habilla avec son pouvoir avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

"_Capitaine, tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta le second de l'équipage la patte encore recouverte de miel.

_Oui, Bepo, où sont les autres?

_Surement avec des ours femelles. Pardon... Déprima l'ours. Law sourit avant de réfléchir. Hana ?

_Dans la réserve de la cuisine près du pré tu devrais trouver ton bonheur. Annonça Hanako."

Le second de l'équipage partit dans la direction donnée sans savoir vraiment pourquoi il y allait. Le capitaine de retourna pour faire face aux yeux sidéraux de sa camarade.

"_Qu'est ce qu'il y a là-bas ? Hanako étouffa un rire avant de sourire doucement mais elle resta silencieuse. Ils sortirent de la chambre après s'être préalablement lavés et habillés. Il était dans les environs de 11 heures quand ils se présentèrent au réfectoire. Tous les regards se fixèrent sur eux.

_Super.. Au moins ça aura eu le mérite de faire tout le tour de l'île. Chuchota la brune au médecin en observant ses congénères déjeuner.

_Pourquoi ça te gêne que tout le monde sache que tu es en-dessous et que tu jouisses sous mes coups ? Sourit il fièrement en fusillant du regard les hommes qui détaillaient Hanako de leurs yeux pervers.

_Ôte moi ce sourire de ton visage, pervers.

_Oh. Parce que tu vas nier le fait que tu apprécies énormément nos ébats qui dure toute la nuit ..? Ironisa le chirurgien en lui tenant la hanche.

_T'es qu'un prétentieux orgueilleux Law... Siffla Hanako en se moquant de lui"


	20. Chapitre XIX : le début de la fin

Chapitre XIX

Wiper vint lui sauver la peau en lui montrant d'un geste de la tête sa place habituelle. Elle s'y installa en laissant Law rejoindre ses hommes.

"_Dis donc ca a l'air d'être super bon coup ton gars. Murmura le tatoueur en mangeant du pain. Hanako sourit doucement. Aller dis moi tu le notes comment ?

_Bien mieux que tu ne le penses. Répondit elle en buvant son café en jetant un œil à son amant. Wiper ricana et Sky les rejoint.

_Alors on parle de cul ici ?

_T'es pas croyable Sky... Soupira la brune. Ah oui d'ailleurs. Continua-t-elle très sérieusement. La prochaine fois que tu rentres dans ma chambre sans frapper avec d'autres personnes, je demande à Law te castrer.

_Comme si ton charmant fiancé allait de faire ca... II en sera jamais capable.

_Tu veux parier ? Défia Hanako en mangeant des fraises. A ce moment Sky se sentit pâlir, il connaissait trop bien ce regard, ce regard sur et sans aucune hésitation qui ferait flipper et bander plusieurs hommes. T'as perdu ta langue ?

_Non, sans façon. Déclina le mauve en prenant du recul, puis ses yeux noirs tombèrent sur la poitrine de la noire devenue radicalement opulente. Y a des chanceux. Murmura-t-il oubliant totalement le fait que les démons ont un ouïe surdéveloppée. Ah oui ! Tiens cadeau ! Déclara Sky en lui tendant un paquet cadeau.

_De quoi tu as besoin ? Tu ne m'offres jamais rien mis à part quand tu veux que je te rende un service ou à mon anniversaire.

_Ouvres le, et vois par toi même. Répliqua la voix suave de Sky.

_Je te jure que si c'est encore un godemichet qui me saute au visage je t'encule à sec avec. Menaça la voix glaciale d'Hanako, en défaisant le noeud qui retenait la boîte.

_Promis!"

La chirurgienne soupira avant de soulever doucement le couvercle de la boîte en s'attendant à une boîte piégée. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir un ensemble de sous vêtements argentés à dentelles. L'ensemble était tout simplement magnifique et sacrément sexy.

"Pour me faire pardonner d'être rentrer dans ta chambre, avec celui la je suis sûr que tu seras une belle maman. Sourit le mauve. La brune éclata en sanglot avant de le serrer dans ses bras en manquant de l'étouffer avec ses seins. T'es gentille Hana ma-... Mmpff.. Tu m'étouffes.

_Sky qu'est ce que t'as encore fait pour que notre princesse pleure ?! Gueula Minotaure en le frappant derrière la tête, tout en déposant le déjeuner d'Hanako devant elle.

_Je vois que Sky te l'as offert. Commença Snake en désignant la boîte. Il te plaît ?

_Oui beaucoup, j'imagine que c'est toi qu'il l'a fait ?

_Tu devines bien. Affirma le demi serpent en s'asseyant à table.

_Oh fait princesse, tu n'aurais pas vu Mira la tigresse ? Demanda Minotaure, le cuisinier attitré de la demeure. Sky étouffa un rire euphorique.

_T'attends pas à la voir, quand je suis passé dans sa chambre elle faisait la même activité qu'Hana avec Kid et putain qu'est ce qu'elle prenait cher! Termina Sky avec des gestes explicites. Gestes bien vite cessés quand il sentit une aura noire émaner de derrière lui.

_Je me demandais bien lequel d'entre vous avez osé rentrer dans ma chambre. Mais à priori je vois que c'est toi Sky. Déclara la blanche avec un sourire qui donnait froid dans le dos.

_Salut tout le monde ! Cria Nezumi en rentrant dans le réfectoire. Il salua ses amis d'un signe de main, aux côtés de Deal, Sébastian et Asami. Comment vont mes deux princesses ? Questionna le futur grand père en posant ses deux mains sur les ventres des mères.

_On va bien. Dirent elles à l'unisson, en embrassant chaque joue.

_Bah ils sont où vos gars ? Demanda Deal, en mangeant tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur la table.

_Law est avec les Heart et pour Kid je sais pas.

_Avec ses hommes aussi."

La petite troupe familiale restèrent discuter encore un peu avant que les conjoints des deux démones ne viennent s'installer à leur table. Hanako prise d'une soudaine envie de rendre tout son déjeuner, posa un lapin à ses amis en courant jusqu'aux toilettes. Rejeter le peu qu'elle avait manger.

"_Est ce que ça va aller ? La voix de Law était teintée d'une légère inquiétude. Adossé contre le mur, il se dirigea vers sa belle, pour lui tenir les cheveux.

_Eh Hana ça va ? Intervenu Killer en enlevant son masque.

_J'ai l'impression d'être mourante à vos yeux c'est pathétique. Dit elle en se redressant. Elle était assise à même le sol, la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes. Le pirate de Kid lui tendit un verre d'eau pour qu'elle se rince la bouche et un autre pour qu'elle se réhydrate.

_Au fait Trafalgar.

_Mh ?

_Hier j'ai parlé avec le daron d'Hana, apparement une démone enceinte doit être alitée le plus possible et faire le moins d'efforts.

_Je vois, dans ce cas. Law s'assura qu'Hanako aille mieux avant de la porter telle une mariée. Au lit.

_Kil' je te hais. Bouda la brune en fermant les yeux contre le torse de son amant.

_Autre chose, chacune de leurs envies doivent être comblées ça aide au bon développement du bébé. Indiqua une nouvelle fois le blond en donnant une pichenette à sa confidente. Je viendrai te voir régulièrement si t'es pas occupée. Elle sourit doucement.

_Je vais aller voir ton père pour voir si il y a d'autre précaution que je dois savoir. Déclara Law, une lassitude naissante dans la voix. Essaye de ne pas trop profiter de moi. Rajouta-t-il taquin avec un sourire en coin."

Hanako marmonna quelque chose avant que Law ne l'emmène dans sa chambre avec l'une de ses Room. Il fit couler un bain avant de revenir voir sa belle qui était allongée dans son lit à regarder le plafond. Il s'installa près d'elle en caressant son ventre. La respiration de la brune se fit plus essoufflée, limite erratique. Elle se mît à califourchon sur son amant et l'embrassa avec passion, glissant ses mains sous son sweat elle laissa ses mains griffer les pectoraux du chirurgien. Le capitaine stoppa ses gestes en lui attrapant les poignets.

"_Pas d'efforts physique. Gronda-t-il en cachant mal son envie.

_J'ai un médecin qui prend soin de moi, ai-je vraiment gros à risquer ? Demanda-t-elle avide de sexe en s'humectant les lèvres. Hanako lui ôta son haut avant de lécher son torse tout en suivant la ligne du bonheur. Law soupira en sentant ces dernières barrières de briser lorsqu'elle abaissa sa braguette et sortit son membre enflé.

_HanAah... Suffoqua-t-il lorsqu'il sentit son sexe entre les lèvres de sa belle. Si en plus d'être intelligente, qu'elle avait du répondant et bien d'autres qualités, elle était extrêmement douée de sa bouche. Sa main glissa lentement dans ses cheveux. T'es vraiment... Impossible comme femme... Railla le capitaine des heart peu crédible quand sa fiancée pressait son sexe contre le sien. Elle sourit avant d'hurler de plaisir quand elle le mît en elle."

Les cris de plaisirs résonnèrent bruyamment entre les murs de la chambre. Les mouvements de hanches des deux bruns s'intensifièrent, Hanako allait déjà venir, après tout depuis quelques temps, elle craquait beaucoup plus rapidement et cela à cause de ses hormones. Un cri plus fort résonna jusqu'aux oreilles du chirurgien qui sourit sadiquement en l'entendant répéter inlassablement son prénom. Et dire qu'avant elle refusait constamment et ne l'appelait que par son titre de capitaine. Leur rythme et leur endurance, mine de rien, avait grandement diminué depuis que la chirurgienne réclamait fréquemment des câlins approfondis. La démone avait désormais les joues rouges de plaisir, des larmes perlèrent sur le coin de ses yeux et la salive dégoulina de sa bouche. Puis aussi brute que soudain, l'orgasme la dévasta et Law la suivit en soupirant d'aise. Pas le temps de reprendre une respiration descente qu'un vacarme incongru attira l'attention des deux médecins qui se levèrent et s'habillerent pour aller voir se qu'il se passait. Mais Trafalgar prit son amante dans ses bras et l'installa confortablement dans son lit en justifiant qu'elle doit désormais rester alitée jusqu'à que le bébé naisse.


	21. Chapitre 20 : La fin

Chapitre XX

Trafalgar se dirigea précipitamment vers le lieu où un rassemblement important venait d'avoir lieu. Visiblement l'équipage au chapeau de paille avait encore fait des siennes. Le capitaine des Heart soupira encore une fois avant d'aller calmer ce malotru.

"_Eh marchand de paille, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Demanda d'un air sévère le chirurgien.

_Ah Trifouilli ! Content de te revoir ! Hana va bien ? Luffy ne semblait pas vraiment apte à répondre à la question posée.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_Ne cherche pas à comprendre Trafalgar, notre capitaine a décidé de s'entraîner avec quelques démons. Il a tellement été enjoué qu'il a commencé à s'affronter ici même. Informa l'archéologue à l'égard du brun.

_Luffy, reste tranquille on est pas chez nous ici. Gueula Nami, apeurée. Un éclat de rire se fit entendre.

_Mademoiselle ne te fait pas de soucis, les petits gars comme lui on en voudrait tous les jours ! Annonça le frère de la compagne de Law."

L'ensemble de l'équipage le regardait avec flegme avant de tomber dans les pommes. C'est qu'il fallait quand même le vouloir d'avoir un gosse comme Luffy dans les pattes tous les jours.

"_Dis moi petit, commença Nezumi en s'approchant de lui, et accessoirement mettant fin à leur combat, tu ne voudrais pas rejoindre notre équipage ?

_Absolument pas. Répondit il avec un énorme sourire. Avec mes amis, Trifouilli et son équipage, on va vivre de tonnes d'aventures, grâce à eux je vais trouver le One Piece et je deviendrai le roi des pirates ! Les démons rirent tous de bon cœur en lui souhaitant un bon courage. Ils ne se moquaient pas de lui, bien au contraire c'était leur manière à eux de l'encourager."

Tout le monde reprit ses activités et le chirurgien décida de partir à la recherche de son second étant intrigué que sa compagne ne lui avait pas répondu à 'sa question. Il savait que Killer surveillait sa future épouse et pourtant il avait un putain de mauvais pressentiment. Ses recherches furent interrompues par l'interaction des amis d'enfance de la démone. Franchement qu'est qu'il en savait des couleurs de la nappe pour leur mariage ? Il renonça à repartir chercher son ami à fourrure blanche lorsqu'il vit le bretteur du chapeau de paille et accessoirement son second entrer dans la chambre de sa future épouse. Prit d'un violent élan de jalousie, il se dépêcha de revenir sur ses pas tout en restant discret. Arrivé devant la porte, il espionna l'attitude des deux à travers la fine ouverture de la porte.

"_Alors, comment tu te sens ? Interrogea le vert en s'allongeant sur le lit du couple.

_Ballonnée et j'ai tout le temps faim. Donc en plus d'avoir un ventre énorme, Law m'empêche de bouger du lit. Gloussa la brune. Zoro pouffa avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

_Dis, t'es sûre que de te marier avec le toubib c'est une bonne idée ? Trafalgar écarquilla avant de sentir une vague de colère monter en flèche. Hanako resta sceptique devant la question.

_Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse en plissant ces sublimes yeux platines.

_Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est pas quelqu'un de bien pour toi, il ne te mérite pas."

Hanako était allongée sur le dos et observait avec attention son plafond, Zoro s'installa au dessus d'elle pendant que le capitaine des heart serrait affreusement fort la garde de son nodachi, il fait un seul faux geste et il l'éviscère vivant. L'homme au dessus d'elle profita de cet instant pour contempler la beauté démoniaque de la brune, avec l'une de ses mains il empauma d'une douceur exquise la joue de la démone qui la fit lourdement frissonner. Un sourire lubrique naquit sur les lèvres de l'épéiste alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les déposer sur celles de la brune.

"_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Dit elle froidement en le dévisageant.

_Ca ne se voit pas ?

_Zoro tu ferais mieux de partir. Interrompt à nouveau la brune en le repoussant tout en s'asseyant. Law ne va pas tarder à revenir je ne veux pas qu'il pense qu'il se soit passé quoique ce soit entre nous.

_Aucun risque, je l'ai vu partir avec une femme quand je me suis réveillé. Hanako ouvrit grand les yeux puis elle posa sa main sur son ventre désormais arrondi.

_Tu mens. Contra sévèrement la démone en s'asseyant. Law ne ferait pas ça.

_Il l'a déjà fait une fois, il reste un pirate et avant tout un homme, qu'est ce qu'il l'empêcherait de te tromper une nouvelle dois.

_Sors!

_Je ne crois pas non."

Il attrapa l'épaule de la futur maman pour la plaquer entre lui et le lit. Zoro coupe court à toute conversation en l'embrassant brusquement. Hanako écarquilla les yeux avant de commencer à violemment se débattre de l'emprise de l'épéiste. Des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux lorsqu'il engouffra sa bouche de force avec sa langue. Un flash back de son passé vint la percuter comme un bélier furieux. Non, elle ne voulait plus se sentir aussi faible et vulnérable qu'auparavant, celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui devait être bien plus forte pour résister à ce genre d'attaque.

"_LAW! Cria la brune, sa voix recelant une lueur de désespoir."

Un dôme translucide fit son apparition dans la pièce et le second du chapeau de paille fut éjecter du lit. L'utilisateur du fruit du bistouri déboula comme une furie dans la chambre pour rassurer sa petite amie en la prenant dans ses bras. Il la berça et sécha les larmes. La démone tremblait de tout son corps, au grand jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi impuissante face à une situation comme celle ci.

"_Je suis là. Murmura-t-il lorsqu'il lui caressa lentement les cheveux."

Il prit alors son nodachi et dégaina sa lame de son fourreau après avoir mis sa future épouse à l'abri. Avec un regard meurtrier, il s'avança prudemment vers le bretteur qui avait lui aussi envie d'en découdre une bonne fois pour toute. Trafalgar savait qu'il avait toujours eu des vues sur Hanako, c'était lors d'une des soirées un peu trop alcoolisée organisée par le chapeau de paille pour l'anniversaire du Rennes. Il avait discuté avec Robin et après un fil de discussion un peu rocambolesque, ils en étaient venus à parler de la brune, il avait pleuré dans les bras de l'archéologue vu les quelques verres en trop l'avait rendu beaucoup trop émotif, et elle lui avait informé que la fine lame appréciait un peu trop les yeux doux de la démone.! Depuis il se méfiait toujours de lui, autant le cuistot savait qu'il y avait une limite à ne pas franchir autant l'escrimeur c'était une toute autre affaire. Voilà le capitaine des heart et le second des chapeaux de paille se faisaient désormais face. Tels des chiens de faïences, ils se jaugèrent près à planter leurs crocs dans la jugulaire de son vis à vis. Un sourire carnassier naquit sur les lèvres du vert puis il attaqua en premier, Law le contra avec agilité avant de lui rendre son coup. En ce moment même il est habité d'une lueur de rage incandescente, le rendant beaucoup puissant. Limite s'il n'était pas habité d'une plus grosse rancoeur contre Roronoa que celle qu'il avait contre Doflamingo. Leur duel dura de longues minutes ou aucun d'entre eux ne prenaient en compte la puissance de leurs coups, créant des entailles dans les murs, brisant toute la porcelaine présente dans la chambre. Seulement, la seule chose qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu c'est la flaque de sang qui s'agrandissait de plus en plus sous leurs pieds. Ils s'arrêtèrent troublés par la lettre de sang après tout, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient été touchés. Puis telle une douche froide, ils se comprirent avec appréhension ce qu'il se passait, c'est avec une angoisse grandissante, qu'ils dirigèrent leurs regard vers le lieu de l'écoulement abondant du liquide ocre. Ils furent prit d'une violente nausée et d'une profonde tristesse. Law pleura avant de jeter son nodachi pour se précipiter vers le corps sans vie de sa dulcinée. Il cria à la mort, ce qui eut pour effet de rameuter tout le monde. Le visage du paternel et du frère se décomposèrent, ils s'avancèrent doucement pour prendre le visage de leur fille dans la paume de leurs mains. Le sang cessa de couler, et plusieurs larmes prirent le relai. Hanako était morte. Elle ne respirait plus et ne vivait plus, tout cela en emportant leur future petite fille avec elle. Son teint normalement hâlé était désormais terne, ayant perdu sa superbe couleur café, ses yeux étaient clos, ses deux mains étaient posées sur son ventre et un sourire s'était accroché aux lèvres de la démone. Un coup d'épée mal contrôlé et la progéniture des deux chirurgiens qui s'était violemment manifesté en se sentant en danger avait pompé toutes les ressources sanguines de sa mère, mais Hanako n'en n'avait pas eu assez, et de ce fait elle entraîna sa fille avec elle en enfer.

Le vent souffla contre la peau du chirurgien, ça y est, il y était, lui et ses camarades. Raftel. Malgré les nombreux rivaux qu'il possédait, il avait réussi à tous les devancer, il avait trouvé le One piece. Le brun porta à sa bouche l'alliance que sa défunte amante portait cinq mois auparavant, il l'embrassa en fermant les yeux, remémorant une dernière fois leurs plus beaux souvenirs. Puis il partit vers le fond de la forêt, s'allongeant doucement sous un arbre en appréciant les doux rayons du soleil, sa vue devint floue. Sûrement un effet secondaire du poison qu'il s'était injecté quelques minutes auparavant. Il ferma les yeux et laissa la mort l'emporter. Des ronces poussèrent autour de son corps tel un cercueil, et le cœur du capitaine des heart cessa de battre.

"Le One piece, trésor convoité de tous les pirates, ou maintenant connu de pierre sanguine réalisant un seul et unique vœux, il l'avait choisit, il en était fier, son voeux était clair : rejoindre les deux femmes de sa vie en enfer."


End file.
